Maldita genética
by Angron11
Summary: Todo padre se pregunta cómo serán sus hijos. ¿Guapos o feos? ¿Listos o tontos? Naruto no es diferente, y parece que la suerte le ha favorecido... los gemelos shinachiku y katsumi son perfectos. Salvo por un detalle... un inquietante detalle... Narusaku, historia corta, rated M por lime y lenguaje malsonante.
1. Guapos y listos ¿olvido algo?

Cap1: Guapos, listos… ¿me falta algo?

**Bueno, pues aqui me teneis con un nuevo fic. Es mi fic numero 30 ademas... no me esperaba ni por asomo alcanzar esta cifra, para mi es algo especial, y por tanto estaba reservando este fic numero 30 para algo... diferente. OBVIAMENTE, tenia que ser narusaku, es mi pareja fetiche, pero no queria una historia al uso, el clasico oneshot de "oh, como te quiero", quería algo nuevo. Y creo que no he visto en todo fanfiction una historia como esta. Mezcla de horror y humor, ya veremos como sale. Por lo pronto, aqui teneis un poco de... la familia uzumaki. Un saludo!**

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando.

-_aaaaaaaaaaa_\- personaje pensando.

-**aaaaaaaaaaa**\- personaje sobrenatural hablando.

-**_aaaaaaaaaaa_**\- personaje sobrenatural pensando.

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS. Realmente no es necesario renunciar a una mierda, ya sé perfectamente que Naruto pertenece a masashi kishimoto y que prefiere a sasuke. Shinachiku y katsumi son creación del bendito fandom, que decidió no tragar con Boruto (mil gracias, no soy el único). Disfrutad y, si me plagiáis, me paso al naruhina. Un saludo.

* * *

Seamos sinceros dattebayo… todo padre tiene que ser un poco egoísta. Padre y madre me refiero, no os tiréis a mi cuello con el tema del lenguaje inclusivo. Siempre tienes claro que querrás a tus retoños, cuando Sakura chan me dio la noticia de que estaba embarazada, y encima de gemelos, poco faltó para que llorase de alegría. Bueno, qué cojones, lloré de la alegría, tener hijos con la mujer de mis fantasías era uno de mis sueños junto a ser hokage y tener ramen de ichiraku gratis de por vida. Tras la guerra, no solo salvo el mundo, no solo todos me adoran, no solo logro tener una cita con Sakura chan, no solo logro una segunda, una tercera, una cuarta… no solo nos vamos a vivir juntos al complejo uzumaki como una pareja feliz, ¡encima voy a tener hijos con ella! Un par de retoños, una familia con mi chica, ¡la vida al fin me sonríe! Pero claro, con el anuncio llegaron las preguntas obvias… ¿Cómo serán mis hijos con Sakura chan? El teme ha tenido una niña preciosa, y brutalmente lista por cierto, con mi prima… es una cuestión importante lo que acabo de preguntar.

A ver, no me malinterpretéis, son MIS hijos con SAKURA CHAN, no se me ocurre algo que me guste más, es como mezclar el ramen con el Orioke, es bueno sobre mejor. Joder, les querría hasta si tuviesen el pelo negro y solo dijesen "hmpf". Pero, ya puestos… ¿serán guapos? ¿Serán listos? ¿Qué? ¡No me miréis así! Sakura me confesó que también se lo preguntaba cuando lo hablamos una noche, abrazados en el dormitorio tras hacer el amor. Es algo normal, todo padre desea lo mejor para sus hijos, y ese "lo mejor" es mucho más fácil de lograr con facilidades como ser guapo o muy inteligente. Y, tras rezar esa misma noche, parece que Kami me hizo caso. Tengo un hijo y una hija gemelos y PRECIOSOS. No, en serio, ambos tienen el pelo rubio de su abuelo paterno y los ojos verdes claro de su madre, con la piel algo tostada, una sonrisa plena y reluciente… ¡todo el mundo babea al verlos, dattebayo! Así que primer escollo superado: no tengo dos congrios, tengo dos gemelos de rostro angelical que no creo que tengan problemas para encontrar pareja en un futuro. Shinachiku y katsumi uzumaki… bueno, en el caso de ella habría preferido que no fuese tan guapa, voy a tener mucho trabajo apartando pretendientes cuando empiece a fijarse en chicos a los cincuenta años…

Ahora llega el segundo escollo… ¿habrán salido al padre en cuestión de inteligencia? A ver, no soy el mayor lumbreras del continente, lo admito. Tampoco soy un puñetero zopenco, como parecen pensar algunos, pero admito que las matemáticas, la lectura y esas mierdas de la academia no son mi fuerte. Me costó Kami y ayuda sacarme el examen de ascenso a chunnin (el truco de no contestar ninguna pregunta y marcarme un farol no funcionó la segunda vez… y el coscorrón de después de Sakura chan me obligó a estudiar como un condenado para la siguiente oportunidad…). El caso es que también temía que mis hijos no fuesen los más listos, y lo pasasen mal en la escuela, o se burlasen de ellos… Tampoco quería que saliesen como shikamaru, pero me conformaba con que saliesen a su madre, que es la mujer más impresionante que he conocido, subdirectora del hospital de konoha con solo 28 años… y Kami volvió a hacerme el favor. Mis hijos son unos putos genios, los dos. Un CI declarado de más de 200, al parecer salieron a la madre y al abuelo paterno, que tenía un intelecto al nivel de los mejores Nara. Hablaban a los pocos meses de nacer, leían y escribían al año y medio, ya estudian para en un futuro ir a la academia y van por el último curso de lo adelantados que están… ¡hasta me leen los cuentos que ellos mismos escriben dattebayo!

Bien, de momento vamos perfecto, son guapos como modelos y listos como los zorros. Así que, ya puestos… ¿podían salirme también unos shinobi excepcionales? A ver, sé que a lo mejor me estoy pasando de avaro, pero ya puestos, podrían salir al padre en materia de chakra y ganas de luchar. Que si luego quieren ser carpinteros perfecto, el abuelo materno les puede enchufar en su tienda de muebles, pero estaría mucho más tranquilo si pudiesen defenderse llegado el caso. Y Kami volvió a demostrar que me quiere. Han heredado ambos el nivel de chakra del clan uzumaki y el control de chakra de mi Sakura chan. Actualmente, ambos tienen las reservas de chakra de un chunnin nivel alto… ¡y solo tienen seis años! Los clanes están alucinados, y ya he tenido que evitar que me obliguen a donar semen para hacer más genios… controlan el henge, el bunshin, el kawarimi, incluso el kage bunshin… ¡y lo mejor es que son autodidactas! Lo han aprendido viendo a Sakura chan o a mi usarlos en el día a día dattebayo, se dice que apuntan más alto que sus padres, o que su abuelo… Cierto es que eso ha provocado que en cada reunión de clanes intenten lograr un compromiso matrimonial para mis angelitos, pero bueno… es un precio bajo a pagar, solo tengo que gruñir usando mi modo biju y ya para callarlos.

Entonces, si me han saludo guapos nivel de anuncio de perfume, listos nivel superdotado, tan talentosos que Konoha (y el resto del mundo) los tiene como grandes promesas del mundo ninja, y además son más dulces que un puñetero caramelo bañado en algodón de azúcar (¡me hacen regalos del día del padre cada semana! Y el otro día fueron al orfanato a jugar con los niños desamparados, y les llevaron chucherías y peluches pagados con su paga semanal, ¡y sin intervenir Sakura chan y yo para nada, por su propia voluntad! Ni yo lo hacía cuando era pequeño…), ¿Por qué está historia se llama "Maldita genética" y no "joder, Sakura chan, vamos a por otros treinta, dattebayo"? A parte de porque no cabe un título tan largo… digamos que en mi rezo a kami sama se me olvidó un pequeño, minúsculo, casi insignificante detalle… uno que me tiene ahora en el despacho del hokage, con kakashi sensei tomándose un café mientras la taza tiembla en sus manos. Se supone que ha sido anbu y ha visto lo peor de lo peor, tiene que ser algo muy jodido el motivo de la reunión para tenerlo así…

-Naruto… esto… sé que es una pregunta extraña, pero… ¿has enseñado a tus hijos cómo hacer explosivos caseros de baja potencia?- me atraganto con mi propia saliva ante esa pregunta, y mi reacción provoca que kakashi, e incluso danzo, que observa todo desde una esquina del despacho, boten también. Niego con la cabeza mientras toso, ¿Qué si les he enseñado a hacer explosivos? ¡Si ya me cuesta cocinar cosas complejas, como para saber hacer bombas! ¿A qué viene esa…?- A ver, la pregunta tiene su sentido, es que… tus hijos han fabricado una bomba casera…

-¿Cómo? ¿Mis hijos? ¿Una bomba, de las que explotan?- pregunto, todavía reponiéndome de la impresión, hablando a continuación Danzo.

-Una simple bomba no, una obra de arte según mis expertos en explosivos, una bomba de presión con cableado trampa y activación a control remoto empleando chakra, un sello explosivo perfecto con la potencia justa para matar a quien lo active…- me explica el tuerto. Y que el líder de raíz alabe un explosivo es algo serio…- ¿Sabe si su mujer tiene nociones avanzadas sobre sellos explosivos o química?

-Etto… no, mi mujer es médico, no una anbu de contrainsurgencia destinada en Siria dattebayo…- respondo, todavía impactado. Es la puñetera subdirectora del hospital joder, sabe curar, no destruir… salvo que sea a puñetazos, claro...- Pero… puede que los gemelos hayan aprendido solos las nociones básicas y eso os haya confundido, son muy listos… le pidieron a Sakura chan libros de química por su cumpleaños, y yo les dejo acceder a la biblioteca de fuinjutsu del complejo para que lean sobre su clan… son muy estudiosos dattebayo, y quieren adelantar trabajo para cuando entren la academia el año que viene…- empiezo a hilar rápido, y ellos también viendo cómo se miran.- Esto, creo que ya sé lo que ha pasado… mis hijos deben de estar intentando fabricar sellos explosivos y debéis de haberos puesto nerviosos al verlos con ellos y creído que eran una bomba casera… sinceramente, los niños de mi clan solían fabricarlos a su edad, y no explotan si no quiere el portador… no son peligrosos, incluso deberíamos de estar sorprendidos para bien… Los niños no aprenden fuinjutsu hasta el último curso de la academia, y solo como optativa… Ya sabéis que mi shina chan y mi katsumi chan son muy inquietos…- Kakashi me interrumpe con seriedad.

-El problema no es la bomba en si… es el envoltorio…- arqueo una ceja, y Kakashi saca acto seguido un peluche, un precioso osito rosa con la barriga blanca y una tierna sonrisa bajo su hocico, y lo pone sobre la mesa. Me resulta familiar, pero no se de qué…

-Esto… ¿es un regalo, kakashi sensei?

-Es la bomba que tus hijos han fabricado, Naruto…- trago hondo… ahora entiendo cómo saben que los sellos los han fabricado mis hijos. Hasta yo he caído en la cuenta de dónde lo vi antes. Es uno de los peluches que han regalado al orfanato. Esto se está poniendo feo, aunque estoy seguro de que hay una explicación fácil para que mis inocentes hijos hayan hecho… esto…

-Kakashi sensei, nos estamos precipitando. Vale que en el contexto civil esto sería MUY preocupante, pero estamos hablando de futuros ninja.- danzo asiente con conformidad, totalmente cierto, e incluso kakashi debe de darme la razón.- La fabricación de explosivos es una competencia común entre los chunnin, ni yo ni Sakura chan aprendimos a usarla, pero tú por ejemplo eras bastante bueno en eso, y también Sai o el teme. Y seré un inútil en esto, pero hasta yo sé que estas trampas explosivas necesitan un recipiente, te recuerdo que he visto unas cuantas como jounin. Estoy seguro de que mis hijos tomaron lo que tenían a mano para hacer ese experimento, uno de los peluches de su cuarto, y seguramente por un despiste acabó en esa montaña de peluches que regalaron al orfanato, no sé por qué piensa que lo hicieron a malas…- el peliplata simplemente me mira serio y tira de un cordel a la espalda del peluche, el clásico mecanismo para que hable.

-Abrázame fuerte y cuenta hasta tres…- suena la voz del muñeco, y un escalofrío tremendo recorre mi espina dorsal. No solo porque esa bomba A PRESIÓN tenga esa frase… la voz no es la original del peluche, es la de mis dos hijos a coro en una grabación… Dentro de la categoría de silencios incómodos, el que sigue a este momento se lleva la palma y destrona al que hubo en la sala de la academia cuando el teme me besó a traición…

-… hace calor aquí, ¿no?- mi voz suena temblorosa, con miedo, mientras kakashi inspira con fuerza.

-Naruto… ¿has pensado en llevar a tus hijos a un psicólogo? Porque esto es… perturbador…- a pesar del terror, está insinuación me enfurece, ¡SE ESTÁ METIENDO CON MIS DOS OJITOS DERECHOS! Estoy seguro de que todo es una tétrica coincidencia…

-A ver, no nos pongamos nerviosos… Kakashi sensei, son dos niños de seis años, no dos psicópatas, dos niños que además conoces bien, hemos cenado en familia en tu casa hace tres días dattebayo…- kakashi afloja un poco el ceño, viendo lo exagerado de todo esto, aunque todavía conserva algo de dudas.

-Naruto… no quiero meterme en esta historia demasiado si te soy sincero, yo también adoro a esos niños, y estoy seguro de que hay algún motivo inocente para todo esto. Quizás me estoy pasando, pero es que… cuando les pregunté por esto, no mostraron ni un gesto extraño, nada… joder, incluso comprobé su pulso mientras me contestaban por si les estaba poniendo nerviosos y no subió ni bajó de 60 ni un segundo… que puede significar que son inocentes y no entendían la gravedad de la pregunta, pero te recuerdo que puede significar también lo contrario, que tienen un total control de su pulso, como los peores asesinos en serie…

-Si me permite hablar, uzumaki sama… seguramente será solo una travesura, pero a mí me ha quedado claro algo… cuando se gradúen como gennin querría entrenarlos personalmente, tienen muchísimo potencial…- palidezco ante esta petición y lo dicho por kakashi. Joder, porque son mis hijos y les conozco, que si no…

-Etto… preferiría que a mis hijos los entrene alguien sin antecedentes por crímenes contra la humanidad, muchas gracias…- declaro, arqueando una ceja con molestia danzo. Que le jodan, antes muerto que permitirle acercarse a mis hijos… Me dirijo a Kakashi sensei e intento calmarme.- Y, kakashi sensei… estoy convencido de que es todo un error, pero voy a hablarlo con ellos, te lo prometo. Y les voy a quitar los libros de química y los de sellos explosivos, ya puestos…

Salgo del despacho tras asentir kakashi a mi solución, y me dirijo a la guardería donde están mis supuestamente angelicales hijos… hoy me toca recogerlos a mi, Sakura chan tiene doble turno en el hospital. Casi que mejor, solo de imaginarme esta reunión de kakashi con Sakura chan presente… o la hace llorar, o la hace rabiar, y ambas son malas. La caminata no me viene mal para pensar sobre el problema, incluso ignoro los saludos de los aldeanos para centrarme más en hallar una solución. Por un lado, las pruebas son preocupantes… joder, un peluche bomba, ¿no podían hacer experimentos con el juego de magia que les regalé hace unos meses? O al menos usar una caja con un gran cartel de "NO TOCAR" para hacer la bomba, en lugar de un tierno peluche tan atractivo para los niños incautos. Pero por otro… son mis niños dattebayo. Les he visto crecer, y son buenos. Vale que a veces ocurrían accidentes extraños en el vecindario con ellos involucrados, ahora que me fijo, pero son dos cachos de pan en esencia. Adoran que les lea cuentos, duermen con un pijama de zorritos y la luz encendida porque tienen miedo a la oscuridad, les encanta el ramen… Aggghh, al final acabo recurriendo al listo del equipo Naruto… kurama no kitsune.

-_Kurama… ¿lo has escuchado todo no? ¿Tu que opinas?_\- confío plenamente en kurama, para ese biju, Shinachiku y katsumi son también sus cachorros. Suele salir a contarles historias de su juventud, y es como quien dice su sensei en materia de historia… incluso les ha legado el chakra rojo para que no les pase nada si en un futuro les atacan, les quiere mucho. Y kurama es sabio, seguro que me puede ayudar…

-**Al fin puedo intervenir, creí que esto iba a ser un monólogo… A ver, tengo una vaga idea, pero déjame primero hacer de abogado del diablo y luego llegamos a una conclusión ecléctica, ¿está bien?**\- ofrece, y yo me rasco la cabeza con confusión… ¿eclequé?- **Agghhh, una conclusión intermedia entre "mis hijos son jesucristo" y "mis hijos son los directivos del estudio pierrot" cachorro… no sé de qué habláis la pelochicle y tú cuando no os estáis cruzando… A ver, hablemos de la maldita genética. Podría darte una clase avanzada sobre herencia de rasgos físicos y psicológicos, con opiniones doctrinales y demás, pero quiero evitarte un derrame cerebral, así que voy a resumirlo rápido: los niños salen a papá y a mamá.**

-_¿Insinúas que fabrican peluches bomba que acaban en el orfanato de la aldea por mi culpa o de Sakura chan?_

-**Noooo… o si, depende. Mira, te pondré un ejemplo: shinachiku y katsumi tienen un padre y una madre, tú y la chiquilla. Su padre es alguien jodidamente guapo, un auténtico milagro de la naturaleza que literalmente calienta a cada mujer de la aldea más que el sol en verano…**

-_Etto, kurama, tampoco es para tanto…_\- murmuro, totalmente sonrojado ante el halago. Pero el que en el exterior un par de mujeres que me estaban mirando vean mi sonrojo y sonrisa, sonrían mientras se sonrojan también y se abaniquen nerviosas mientras no apartan sus ojos de mi envalentona a mi biju.

-**Niño, no seas humilde, eres un puto adonis. Metro noventa de pelo rubio, profundos ojos azules, mandíbula masculina, musculatura estilizada, tu rostro parece esculpido por los mismos ángeles… Te follaba hasta yo, si te soy sincero…**\- abro los ojos con terror ante esta revelación, y kurama procede a explicarse.- **Te recuerdo gaki que los biju no tenemos género, ergo soy EL kiuby y LA kiuby al mismo tiempo. La única razón por la que no me presenté a la primera ante ti con el aspecto de una pelirroja potente de cuerpo escultural y vestido sugerente es porque esto es una historia para todos los públicos, y habría sido muy incómodo cuando te hubieses encontrado con tu madre y hubieses visto que éramos parecidas… Imagínate que nos liamos, la gente vería tu latente complejo de edipo…**\- frunzo el ceño… no sé quién es ese señor con complejo, pero lo que ha dicho kurama ha sonado a insulto.- **En fin, volvamos al tema: shinachiku y katsumi tienen un padre tremendamente guapo… y más tonto que las piedras.**

-_EHHHH, ¡no soy tonto! No tanto al menos…_\- contesto indignado, resoplando kurama.

-**Por favor Naruto, no intentes convencerme: no eres inteligente. A ver, no quiere decir que no seas astuto, eres MUY astuto e innovador en lo que te interesa; ni que estés a tus 28 años todo el día con un casco por si te chocas contra una pared mientras ríes y corres… pero listo, lo que se dice listo, no eres. No tienes picardía, tus razonamientos son simples, eres incapaz de estudiarte más de dos líneas sin sufrir…**\- un aura depresiva me rodea en mi paraje mental… joder, vaya día llevo, mis hijos acusados de terrorismo y mi biju destrozando mi autoestima…- **el cerebro no es tu fuerte, no pasa nada cachorro, al menos estás más bueno que el puto actor de thor, y has sabido emparejarte bien, porque tu hembra es jodidamente inteligente. Es intuitiva, aplicada, sagaz… subdirectora de konoha sin cumplir los treinta, y directora en cuanto se jubile tu abuela, ¡impresionante!**\- Asiento con orgullo dentro de mi depresión… lo cierto es que mi mujer es jodidamente impresionante. Lee libros en lectura rápida, es ambidiestra, escribe a la vez textos diferentes con ambas manos, un CI declarado de superdotada… todavía no me creo la suerte que tengo de estar con la mujer más lista y bella de la galaxia…- **Pero has elegido tan bien tu pareja que lo has compensado también por el lado malo, escogiendo una mujer poco agraciada…**

-_¡EHHHH! ¡SAKURA CHAN ES HERMOSA DATTEBAYO, RETÍRALO!_\- kurama se ríe con ironía mientras yo aprieto los dientes, furioso.

-**Hay un dicho que dice, "A los ojos de una madre, y de una persona enamorada, siempre aparece la belleza". Y ese es tu caso Naruto, porque, seamos sinceros: a nivel físico, podías aspirar a más, te recuerdo que Sai la llama fea y solo tú y ella se lo discutís...**\- Voy a volver a gritarle, pero esa bola sarnosa de pelos me interrumpe.- **Admito que, al igual que tú no eres totalmente idiota, ella no es totalmente fea. Su pelo es exótico, lo que la suma puntos; y tiene unos OJAZOS, no lo voy a negar. Pero, fuera de eso… del montón malo gaki. Frente demasiado grande, y no me vengas con la chorrada de que es perfecta para besarla que estamos en privado… labios finos, pecas, un cuerpo delgado no excesivamente femenino… que, gracias al embarazo, ahora al menos calza un poco más de delante y tiene un poco más de cadera, pero el resto… del montón. Y te recuerdo que su figura delgada, trasero y piernas están TRABAJADOS gracias a su trabajo de kunoichi, no son bonitos per se, ergo ahí la genética no ha ayudado, compárala con su madre si no me crees.**\- lo pienso un segundo… lo cierto es que su madre nunca me ha parecido muy guapa, salvo por los ojos, pero eso es bueno, ¿no?- **Si quieres un ejemplo de belleza, fíjate en Ino, que es una puñetera diosa, tonta como un arado eso sí, pero guapa guapa. Tu Sakura es perfecta a tus ojos, pero en una competición de belleza… digamos que no tiene nada que hacer contra su amiga…**

-_No estoy de acuerdo, yo votaria por sakura chan siempre…_\- refunfuño, y kurama vuelve a suspirar.

-**A veeeer, que el físico no lo es todo, también es importante que tu hembra sea lista, amable, que conectéis… y, en eso, tu mujer es un 10. Digamos que, haciendo la media, saca mejor nota que mi ejemplo. El caso es que, y resumiéndolo muchísimo, con un padre guapo y tonto, y una madre fea y lista, había cuatro opciones para tus gemelos. Podían salir totalmente al padre y ser tontos y guapos, lo mismo con respecto a la madre y ser listos y feos y… tener muy buena o muy mala suerte. Tuvieron suerte y salieron guapos como el padre y listos como la madre, y ahora son una especie de super versión del homo sapiens sapiens. Pero también podían haberte salido feos como la madre y tontos como el padre… no hubiese estado tan mal eh, habrían constituido la sub especie perfecta para construir las pirámides cuando mis hermanos biju y yo nos liberemos a tu muerte y volvamos a esclavizar a la humanidad…**

-_¿Cómo que "volvamos"?_\- pregunto con terror, pero el kitsune me ignora.

-**El caso es que, además de poder heredar la belleza e inteligencia de sus padres, también pueden heredar otras cosas… como la locura. Analicemos sus orígenes: por un lado, tienen un padre modelo, algo travieso en su juventud, pero sin una pizca de maldad. Eso es bueno. También están sus dos abuelos, personas aparentemente equilibradas. Aunque, seamos sinceros, alguien capaz de masacrar a 500 personas en media hora en combate cuerpo a cuerpo puede que tenga algo raro latente, pero bueno, lo enfocaremos como que Minato era muy profesional y lo hizo sin disfrutar ni un instante. El caso es que, en cuanto a mujeres, sus orígenes son… difíciles. Tu Sakura chan es una tsundere con una doble personalidad yandere y una vena sadomasoquista bastante inquietante, solo tengo que recordarte lo que la gusta una nalgada de vez en cuando, o morderte…**\- trago hondo… me excita y aterra a partes iguales cuando me pide que la castigue en medio del sexo… o cuando ella me castiga...- **Y eso tiene pinta de ser heredado por parte de su madre, que ya ha mostrado ese lado tsundere alguna vez con kizashi san… pero lo peor viene de la abuela paterna…**

-_¿Ahora también vas a ir a por mi kaa chan?_

-**Naruto, estuve dentro de ella casi dos décadas. Tuviste dos padres jodidamente guapos, de ahí que seas un puto semental, pero tu suerte salió a flote cuando saliste a tu padre en equilibrio mental y no a tu madre, que era aún peor que tu actual mujer. ¿Te crees en serio que alguien con el sobrenombre de "habanero sangriento" iba a ser una persona cuerda? Tu padre literalmente huía de la aldea cuando tu madre estaba en esos días del mes…**

-_Estás exagerando, vale que mi madre era un poco… volcánica…_\- a mi mente viene la imagen de mi madre usando a uno de los matones de clase como cachiporra contra otro, y tengo que esforzarme en no mostrarme dubitativo, ¡el honor de mi madre está en juego!- _¡Pero es un sol dattebayo!_

-**Naruto, me tuvo casi dos décadas empalado en diamantina porque la sugerí que fuese a un psicólogo tras verla masacrar a un grupo de shinobi de kumo con sus manos desnudas… y entre carcajadas psicóticas… durante la guerra la destinaron a retaguardia porque era DEMASIADO cruel con los enemigos… El caso es que, puede ser, y repito que puede ser, que tus hijos hayan heredado ese aspecto de la genética de sus padres y tengan un pequeño lado… sanguinariamente travieso…**\- Voy a contestarle que es algo ridículo, pero a mi mente viene un detalle… nunca les ha durado una mascota más de una semana, y todas han muerto en extrañas circunstancias… como el conejito que les compré, que se ahogó cuando metió la cabeza en una bolsa de plástico transparente… y luego se le pegó al cuello con cinta aislante… con varias vueltas… justo cuando dejamos a los niños sin vigilancia. Ay Kami, que me estoy mareando, y kurama se ha dado cuenta, porque se apresura a darme una de cal en lugar de arena…- **A ver cachorro, que no es algo terrible. Tus cachorros me recuerdan a shukaku y a mi cuando éramos niños, con un poco de cariño paterno y alguna charla no habríamos acabado siendo unos genocidas en serie…**

Ah, no, era otra más de arena… joder, vaya puto consuelo… O Sea, que según mi biju y principal consejero, quizás tengo una versión psicótica de hansel y grettel por descendencia. Aghhhh, que jodido es todo, yo creo que no es cierto, que son dos niños inocentes a los que una travesura se les ha ido de las manos, dattebayo… pero lo del peluche es algo feo, debería de como mínimo hablarlo con ellos. Estoy convencido de que explicándoselo bien no debería de haber problema, y mi plan tiene la ventaja de que Sakura chan no se dará cuenta de nada y la podré ahorrar el disgusto. Supongo que con una bronca, y limitándoles un poco el acceso a material precursor de explosivos o inflamable, bastará. Si, apareceré a recogerles con mi cara de enfado, les daré la charla, les castigaré unos días y les dejaré caer que Santa Claus no trae regalos a los niños malos… están muy emocionados con la navidad, creo que con eso lograré solventarlo todo… Llego al lugar, y mis dos angelitos sospechosos de terrorismo salen correteando a mis brazos entre el resto de alumnos de la guardería.

-TOU CHAAAAAAAAN- gritan al unísono los dos, y solo veo dos borrones de pelo rubio y ojos verdes antes de tenerlos encima entre risas. Aghhhh, es imposible hacerse el tipo duro cuando se ponen así… tengo que hacer de tripas corazón para no reír y darles un besazo a cada uno, mientras les bajo de mis brazos y ellos me miran con esos ojazos verdes, sin entender exactamente lo que ha pasado.

-Chicos, tenemos que hablar… sobre esto…- les enseño el peluche, y, tras unos segundos de dudas, ambos miran al suelo con pena. Vale, al menos no lo niegan.- ¿me lo podéis explicar? Porque vuestro tou chan está muy preocupado, y papá Noel también…- ambos se miran con miedo, con esos ojitos verdes expresando miedo y duda, hasta que katsumi habla.

-Es… es culpa mía tou chan, nii chan no tiene nada que ver…- confiesa mi hija, con los ojos llorosos, sonrojada, y ese precioso vestidito naranja que siempre lleva para ir como su héroe favorito, su tou chan. Joder, es que está adorable, y shina chan también, que lleva también siempre algo naranja encima por el mismo motivo, como contaron en la redacción que hicieron para la guardería sobre "qué querían ser de mayores"… Como nuestro tou chan dijeron, joder… lloré tanto de la emoción que Sakura chan tuvo que abrazarme… Esto es muy difícil, de las broncas se tiene que ocupar Sakura chan, que yo no estoy hecho para esto…

-No tou chan, nee chan solo quiere protegerme para que no me quede sin navidad… la culpa es mía…- estupendo, encima hacen caso a lo que siempre les digo y se protegen como buenos hermanos… ambos llorando, disgustados… joder, estoy por abrazar el puto peluche bomba y terminar con todo…

-Voy a suponer que es cosa de los dos…- conservo mi fachada de tipo duro, y mis hijos miran al suelo a la vez, esperando la bronca…- ¿Algo que decir en vuestra defensa?

-Es que… hay un niño del orferinato que se mete con chou chou…- comienza a explicar entre lágrimas katsumi, mientras yo aprieto los dientes y me mantengo serio. Ha dicho orferinato en lugar de orfanato, ¿se puede ser más kawai?

-Y no deja de llamarla gorda, y la hace llorar… y solo… solo queríamos que parase tou chan…- continua shinachiku, también llorando.- Y leímos en libro sobre cómo hacer sellos explosivos… no queríamos hacerle daño, solo asustarlo…- confiesa, y se lanza a abrazarme mientras yo noto mi determinación caer. Lo han hecho porque quieren defender al débil, han salido a su padre, ¡no puedo castigarles por querer ser unos héroes sin ser un hipócrita dattebayo! En la cantidad de peleas en las que me metí de pequeño por defender al indefenso… Joder, encima ambos me recuerdan a Sakura chan con esos ojos tan grandes y verdes, ¡es imposible que yo castigue a Sakura chan! Fuera del dormitorio al menos… Katsumi también se me abraza y me habla con esa voz de niña pequeña acongojada.

-¿Te has enfadado con nosotros tou chan?- me pregunta, y hasta el pobre kurama me está pidiendo piedad para los niños entre lágrimas desde mi paraje mental. Encima lo que más les importa es si me he enfadado, no si les voy a castigar… aggghh, es que son mis ojitos derechos, no puedo enfadarme… Solo me arrodillo para estar a su altura y les abrazo también, totalmente enternecido.

-No, no puedo enfadarme con mis angelitos…- les contesto, y limpio sus lagrimas con mis manos mientras les sonrío, y ellos me miran con los ojos llorosos y las narices congestionadas y rojas. Demonios, aún así están guapos, soy el padre de dos dioses de la belleza, incluso los transeúntes se están parando para ver con lágrimas la escena de familia.- Pero no podéis hacer estas cosas, que tou chan se pone muy triste…- se me abrazan con fuerza, sollozando más mientras les acaricio el pelo para calmarlos. Y se ponen así cuando les digo que me pongo triste, me tienen ganado joder…- ¿me prometéis que no vais a volver a hacer estas cosas?- ambos asienten entre ligeros sollozos mientras se limpian las lágrimas y se dan de la mano, todavía más adorablemente…- La próxima vez que un niño se meta con alguien, se lo decís a la profesora, y si sigue así a mi, ¿vale? Y nada de bombas caseras sin supervisión dattebayo…- añado, y ambos vuelven a asentir. Les doy un beso en la frente a cada uno, en serio intentando no llorar yo también y llevarles a comprar millones de golosinas por haberles hecho pasar este mal trago, y entonces ya, si que si, me rompen tras darme un beso cada uno en una mejilla con cariño.

-Tou chan…- comienza a decir katsumi chan, mientras me toma la mano con dulzura.- Si estás triste, podemos llevarte a comer ramen con ayame nee chan y teuchi jiji…- ofrece, y en serio que tiemblo de ternura.

-Si, nos ha sobrado algo de la paga tras comprarles los peluches a los niños huérfanos, podemos comprártelo para que estés contento…- añade shina chan, tomándome de la otra mano. Agghhhh, y encima van a dejarse su paga en pagarme mi amado ramen para compensar el mal trago, ¡A tomar por culo kakashi sensei, danzo, kurama y sus insinuaciones! Estos niños son dos puñeteros santos, es imposible que lo hayan hecho a malas. Tengo que limpiarme una lagrima de felicidad con el hombro mientras nos dirigimos hacia el ichiraku como una familia feliz. Hasta las madres allí presentes asienten enternecidas… espero que no vuelva alguna a colarme su teléfono y su dirección sin que yo me de cuenta, el día que Sakura chan hizo la colada y vio eso, casi asesina a media asociación de madres...

-Bueno, ya pago yo el ramen… vosotros recordad que me habéis prometido ser buenos, que si no, no viene Santa claus, ¿vale?- ambos asienten al unísono, la amenaza de Papá Noel es infalible.- Y vamos, que tenemos que ser rápidos, que si no nos da tiempo a ir a jugar con el primo inojin, ¿tenéis ganas de jugar con el primo inojin?- pregunto con emoción, y ambos abren sus ojos verdes con felicidad mientras dan un saltito.

-SIIIIII/SIIIII- exclaman, y yo no puedo evitar reírme. Son guapos, listos, dulces… vale, un poco traviesos, pero perfectos. Son como yo cuando era niño, pero con más acceso a material para las trastadas, no es algo terrible, seguro que lo han entendido todo. Toda esta preocupación de antes de verlos ha sido una chorrada…

* * *

**Y fin del primer capitulo, calculadle que tendrá unos cinco mas o menos. Porque, desde luego, el problema NO esta arreglado. Vosotros que pensais, pro gemelos adorables o aqui hay gato encerrado? **

**En cuanto a los gemelos uzumaki, ¿os parecen lo suficientemente adorables? al final del fic os dire en que personajes me he inspirado para ellos, que no quiero haceros spoiler. Si tienen aceptación quizas los vuelva canonicos en mi tablon xD un Saludo y nos leemos!**


	2. Angelitos en halloween

Cap2: Angelitos en halloween

**Aquí me teneis de nuevo! Me esta gustando mucho como va de momento esta historia, llevaba mucho tiempo comiéndome la cabeza para hacer a shinachiku y katsumi especiales, y no hacer clones de sus padres o del propio rubio como en boruto, y aqui me estoy dando rienda suelta! Hoy teneis mas momentos de los gemelos, disfrutadlo!**

**Enjeru Hijshikina Jsan**: Saludos! por supuesto que hay gato encerrado, no te quiero adelantar nada, pero hoy vas a ver un poco mas. Y lo cierto es que tienen chakra de kurama, en el primer capitulo se aclara que el propio biju se lo dio, pero... echarle la culpa de todo a kurama seria poco original visto el resto de mis historias, no crees? xD un saludo!

**Spardaaa**: hola! por el amor de dios, lucha spardaaa, que te quiero seguir leyendo por aqui! xD Es un placer ver tus review, encantado de que me leas.

Sobre ese naruharem... tengo uno pensado, uno muy elaborado con naruto entrenado por danzo en raiz, incluso basando cada capitulo en una canción del grupo ramnstein. El problema... hay atasco en mi tablon T.T En cuanto acabe la luz del poder, este fic o el de pokemon, y eres mía (no tardara mucho, calculale que finales de mes), me organizare mucho mejor, calculale que siempre seguire este esquema:

-Un narusaku (innegociable xD)

-Uno de pareja alternativa

-El satsuki shinden

-Un asushin de evangelion

Solo tener todos paciencia, que estoy de examenes! un saludo!

**Adrit126**: buenas! Ya sabes que el pj de kurama da muchísimo juego, yo adoro meterle en comedias xD y bufff, ojala katsumi y shinachiku fuesen solo traviesos... ya veras hoy... Sobre Sakura, te preguntare algo, ¿crees que ella no estara igual o peor que Naruto, viendo los dos hijos de anuncio que tiene? Son miniversiones de naruto en listo... xD Un saludo y disfruta!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando.

-_aaaaaaaaaaa_\- personaje pensando.

-**aaaaaaaaaaa**\- personaje sobrenatural hablando.

-**_aaaaaaaaaaa_**\- personaje sobrenatural pensando.

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS. Realmente no es necesario renunciar a una mierda, ya sé perfectamente que Naruto pertenece a masashi kishimoto y que prefiere a sasuke. Shinachiku y katsumi son creación del bendito fandom, que decidió no tragar con Boruto (mil gracias, no soy el único). Disfrutad y, si me plagiáis, me paso al naruhina. Un saludo.

* * *

Halloween, el día de los difuntos. Ese día en que todo se llena de calabazas y de niños disfrazados. Me acuerdo que, de niño, tuve buena y mala suerte con respecto a esta fiesta por culpa de vivir en konoha. Buena porque os confesaré algo… algo que nadie sabe y que siempre me ha perseguido… tengo miedo a los fantasmas. En serio, no os riáis, los putos fantasmas existen dattebayo. De niño, durante unos fuegos artificiales en konoha, Sakura chan y yo vimos fantasmas. Ella dice que lo imaginamos todo, pero yo sé la verdad, ¡EL GOBIERNO NOS OCULTA ALGO! Si hasta una vez se me aparecieron los fantasmas de jiji sarutobi y hayate gekko en mi cuarto… que, por cierto, entiendo que se apareciese mi jiji, le echaba mucho de menos… aunque podría haberlo hecho de una forma menos tétrica, no apareciendo medio cuerpo a través de mis putas sabanas… lo que no entiendo es lo de gekko… a ver, no me caía mal, pero tampoco le conocía mucho, no pintaba mucho ahí… yo creo que se equivocó de cuarto… En fin, volviendo a lo importante, tuve buena suerte porque konoha en esa época no estaba muy abierta a las costumbres extranjeras y no se celebraba. Seamos sinceros, con ese trauma que tengo con el tema fantasmal, no me hubiese gustado ver con cinco años a media Konoha disfrazada de fantasmas…

Pero también fue mala suerte… me hubiese gustado disfrazarme y hacer esas travesuras del truco o trato. Quizás con una máscara la gente no me habría reconocido y podría haber sido un niño normal por una noche… aghhh, no merece la pena pensar en esas cosas. Sobre todo cuando hoy es halloween y salgo a disfrutar un poco de esta fiesta, ahora que ya se celebra. Si, no tiene mucho sentido que salga disfrazado de kurama a mis 28 años, pero tengo excus… digo, la obligación de hacerlo. Alguien tiene que acompañar en esta noche de truco o trato a mis dos angelitos. Angelitos en el sentido LITERAL, van disfrazados de eso, mi Katsumi y shina chan van disfrazados de dos tiernos ángeles. Con sus mini túnicas blancas, sus alitas angelicales a la espalda, sus aureolas… Si a eso le unes que son guapos nivel "temer un secuestro de otras madres envidiosas", pues imaginaros la escena… a Sakura chan casi se le cae la baba nada más verles aparecer así vestidos, y está tan emocionada que ha insistido en sacarnos una foto y todo.

-Decid quesoooooo…- dice mi diosa particular de cabello rosado, mientras yo poso con mis dos hijos, los tres sonriendo con esa sonrisa marca uzumaki. Sakura chan pulsa el botón y luego mira la imagen con una gran sonrisa.- Ya tengo foto para empapelar mi despacho entero, ¡Que niños más guapos tengo!- exclama, mirándonos a los tres mientras los gemelos se lanzan a sus brazos.

-¡Kaa chaaaan!- dicen al unísono, sonriéndoles de vuelta con ternura Sakura chan. Joder, cuando se pone así está aún más guapa… Shinachiku se sonroja ligeramente, se nota que ha heredado el buen gusto de su padre, y la pregunta lo mismo que lleva haciendo toda la semana.

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros, kaa chan?

-Podrías disfrazarte también de kurama nii, como tou chan…- sugiere Katsumi, poniendo su mejor cara de niña buena. En estos momentos admiro la entereza de mi mujer: yo iba a ir sin disfrazarme, guardando mi honra frente a konoha; pero me pusieron esa carita cuando se lo dije y aquí estoy, con un mono naranja, nueve colas postizas y una diadema con dos gigantescas orejas de zorro…

-Me encantaría, pero no puedo, cariño… tengo que adelantar trabajo del hospital, si no no tendría problema mi vida…- se disculpa, acariciando las mejillas de los dos niños, que se muestran algo alicaídos. Por supuesto, saben cómo chantajear a su madre, porque mi mujer decide ceder un poco.- Vamos a hacer una cosa: portaros bien con papá, conseguir muchos dulces y, cuando volváis, vemos los cuatro "pesadilla antes de navidad", ¿Qué os parece?- Ambos niños abren sus ojos, emocionados, para luego asentir. Dulces mientras ven una película de tim burton, mis dos pequeños tienen unos gustos claros.- Perfecto, pues a ponerse los zapatos, ¡que os esperan la tía Karin y Sarada chan!- los niños salen disparados hacia sus cuartos, mientras Sakura chan los mira partir con una sonrisa satisfecha, hasta que repara en el depredador que la acecha…

-Así que tienes que adelantar trabajo eh… supongo que lo harás en esa bañera llena de espuma que hay en el piso de arriba y necesitarás esa copita de vino que ya tienes preparada en la cocina…- ronroneo en su oído mientras la abrazo y la envuelvo. Aspiro su perfume… Kami santo, me vuelve loco… Ella se da la vuelta con fingida inocencia.

-Me has pillado…- reconoce ella, sonriéndome con picardía mientras sus ojos verdes brillan con inteligencia. Al demonio kurama (**EHHHH**, exclama el kitsune desde mi paraje mental) y lo de que mi mujer no es tan guapa, os juro que en esta clase de momentos, si me pide conquistar el mundo entero y hacerla emperatriz de todo Japón, tardo una semana máximo en llegar a Tokio… Sus brazos me envuelven por encima de los hombros, y ese rostro surcado por suaves pecas se acerca al mío.- ¿Me vas a castigar?- Arqueo una ceja… no me tientes, Sakura uzumaki, no me tientes…

-Chica mala… quizás deba de quedarme aquí a vigilarte y dejarle los niños a Karin… con toda la casa para nosotros solos…- sugiero, aproximando tanto mi cuerpo a ella que noto su aliento. Está excitada, como para no… yo también lo estoy. Lo haríamos sobre la misma mesa del salón si eso no traumatizase a los gemelos… es más, de esa clase de momentos vinieron los gemelos… y hablando de los gemelos…

-Baka… si estás tan emocionado con la excursión en familia de hoy como shina chan y katsumi chan… y los niños quieren ir con su papá si o si, ya viste cómo insistieron con lo de que te disfrazases con ellos…- me explica, frotando su nariz con la mía. Creo que se ha fijado en mi mohín de disgusto, puesto que sonríe y me da un beso rápido en los labios. Yo también sé chantajear, como mis hijos.- Míralo por este otro lado… a la noche, los gemelos estarán muy cansados y se dormirán pronto… y yo muy relajada y tardaré mucho en dormirme…- arquea sus cejas en un tono sugerente y yo capto la indirecta, ¡esta noche voy a tener acción! El solo imaginarlo me hace encenderme, y devoró los labios de esa diosa de ojos verdes. Quiero un adelanto, si no voy a estar MUY impaciente toda la tarde de truco o trato. Por supuesto, Sakura chan me sigue el juego… ya os lo he dicho, está excitada. Nuestras lenguas luchan en medio de nuestro ósculo mientras siento sus manos enredarse en el cabello de mi nuca, y yo aprieto con fuerza ese trasero salido de mis mejores sueños… bufff, esta noche va a tener un mordisco mío como que me llamo…

-Ya estamos tou chan.- Anuncian las voces de mis hijos al unísono, justo a un lado nuestro. Los dos pegamos un bote del susto… ¿Cómo han llegado sin que nos demos cuenta? joder, somos jounin entrenados, hemos sobrevivido a una puñetera guerra mundial, y yo tengo sentidos agudizados gracias a kurama y el chakra natural… y ninguno los hemos descubierto hasta que estaban al lado. ¿Cuánto tiempo…?- ¿te querías comer a kaa chan, tou chan?

Superado el momento de vergüenza (Sakura chan enrojeció tanto que casi explota) y explicado a los gemelos que es un beso de amor entre papá y mamá, salgo con mis hijos de camino a la misión del día: el truco o trato por Konoha. Tengo que vigilar a mis dos angelitos, y a la vez asegurarme de que acaben lo suficientemente cansados como para que esta noche pueda… divertirme con mi esposa. Que aún con los sellos de silencio del clan uzumaki, no sé si son imaginaciones mías, pero tengo la sensación de que ellos se dan cuenta de todo lo que ocurre en esa casa… En fin, suerte que hoy cuento con refuerzos. A pocos metros de la entrada de mi casa están esperándonos dos más de nuestro grupo de halloween: mi prima Karin, sin disfrazar y riéndose de mí para mi vergüenza; y su hija, Sarada uchiha, disfrazada… ¡de mí! Si, va con un chandal naranja y azul como el que llevaba en mi época gennin, la bandana a la frente, ¡incluso una peluca rubia! ¿Se puede ser más kawai también? Mientras los gemelos se abrazan a su querida tía Karin, yo tomo a mi sobrina y ahijada en brazos.

-Pero bueno, ¿desde cuando soy un disfraz de terror?- bromeo, mientras Sarada enrojece. Ya me advirtió Karin de que Sarada había insistido en disfrazarse de su héroe, de ahí que la dejase mi chandal para que pudiese copiarlo ella y que su hija tuviese el disfraz perfecto. Me siento MUY halagado, de ahí quiera pincharla un poco… ella ya sabe que no lo digo a malas, solo hay que ver mi gran sonrisa. La doy un gran beso en la mejilla mientras ella enrojece aún más… es una chica callada, pero muy muy cariñosa, así que yo me encargo de darla todo el cariño que no la da su "siempre de misión en el extranjero" padre. Y sé que es lo que necesita, viendo la sincera sonrisa y el abrazo que me da… no tengo dos hijos, realmente tengo tres…- Eres el Naruto más guapo de la historia, Sarada chan, ¡por algo eres mi sobrina preferida!- exclamo, haciéndola unas pocas cosquillas para oírla reírse. Tiene una risa preciosa.

-Jajaja… si soy tu única sobrina, Naruto kun…- consigue decir, divertida, y yo la sigo el rollo.

-Porque no necesito más, ya tengo a la sobrina perfecta aquí… - la digo, y ella vuelve a darme otro beso con un adorable sonrojo. Karin hace lo que puede, pero ser madre soltera es difícil, de ahí que yo ayude con todo lo que puedo… perdería un brazo por esta niña si fuese necesario…

-Tou chan…- murmura shinachiku a mi lado.

Me fijo en la situación, hasta ahora estaba muy concentrado en mi niña de pelo negro: al parecer, los gemelos ya han terminado de saludar a Karin, y ahora están atentos a mí, mientras mi prima mira la escena entre enternecida por ver a su hija tan contenta, y algo cohibida por la reacción de mis hijos. La relación de ambos con respecto a Sarada es curiosa: creo que shinachiku se fija mucho en ella. Se sonroja, siempre intenta estar cerca de ella y hablarla… y ni hablar de lo que se enfurruña cuando alguien que no sea él se muestra cercano a Sarada, aunque sea yo dattebayo… Yo creo que le gusta. En cambio, creo que Katsumi la tiene algo de envidia… mi niña es muy posesiva con su tou chan, es una experta en alejar a "arrastradas robamaridos", para orgullo de su madre… el problema es que con Sarada es aún mayor esa reacción… Katsumi sabe que es mi ojito derecho, pero creo que piensa que Sarada la puede quitar el puesto. Ya lo he hablado con ella, y estoy acostumbrado a momentos así, pero ahora es raro por otra cuestión: Katsumi me está mirando con un mohín disgustado… a mí, no a Sarada… mientras shinachiku está mirando con un claro brillo de envidia en sus ojos a Sarada, no a mí… es raro, debería de ser al revés…

-Aupi…- me pide mi hijo, su palabra para pedir que le suba en brazos. No tengo problema, puedo con ambos, y así de paso hago a mi hijo borrar esa expresión de envidia…

Sin embargo, pronto tengo que dejarlos a ambos en el suelo, puesto que queda una parada antes de empezar el truco o trato… hay que ir a buscar a Inojin. Bufff… se acerca lo difícil. No por inojin, ese niño es un buen chico… cierto es que se sonroja mucho cuando Katsumi está cerca, pero bueno… supongo que no tendré que advertirle hasta dentro de unos años de que mi hija es una señorita y no se fija en chicos. No, el problema viene con su madre. Recapitulemos: inojin es el hijo del fallido matrimonio entre Ino yamanaka y mi amigo Sai. Si, lo intentaron, tuvieron un hijo, y al final se divorciaron de no muy buenas maneras. Sai no suelta prenda, pero Sakura pudo enterarse de los detalles tras salir de copas un día con Ino. La yamanaka se acabó cansando de la frialdad y falta de pasión de Sai. En mi opinión ella ya lo sabía al casarse, Sai tiene un grave problema para expresarse por culpa de su educación como anbu raíz… pero ese no es el auténtico génesis del problema…

Recojo a Inojin, que está disfrazado de Freddy krugger, o como se escriba, ese señor de la cara quemada que aparece en tus sueños y te mata, como intentaba hacer kurama conmigo de niño. Del grupo de disfraces, es el más llamativo, la ojiazul lo encargó a una tienda especializada y todo… Ino está intentando compensar el divorcio con su padre con regalos caros, como ese disfraz, o muchos juguetes y dándole de comer lo que quiera. Ya la ha dejado caer Sakura chan que quizás le vendría mejor al niño ver normalidad entre sus padres y no que se estén lanzando continuamente los trastos a la cabeza, pero la rubia no le hace caso. Y, desgraciadamente, mi esposa también se dio cuenta de algo más… Ino está desatada. Ya lo vio cuando salieron de copas juntas e Ino insistió toda la noche en que ligasen con un par de jóvenes para desfogarse un poco… mi mujer tuvo que recordarla que está felizmente casada, y al final ella se fue a un hotel… con ambos chicos… A mí no debería de afectarme, pero…

-Bueno Inojin, pórtate bien con Karin y Naruto, cuando llegues pedimos una pizza para cenar, ¿vale?- anuncia la fémina a su hijo, que asiente ansioso y va corriendo detrás de Katsumi, que le ignora para hablar con Sarada. Yo voy a despedirme, cuando Ino se enciende un cigarrillo y me mira con una sonrisa… inquietante.- Naruto kun, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-Cla… claro…- respondo, incómodo, mientras Karin arquea una ceja en dirección a la rubia y niega con la cabeza mientras se va a vigilar a los niños. La yamanaka espera a que se alejen todos para continuar.- Etto… ¿es por algo de Inojin?- pregunto inocentemente… iluso de mí…

-No, simplemente me apetecía hablar contigo, Naruto kun… debes de ser el primer hombre que está guapísimo aún vestido de zorro…- coquetea… si, coquetea. No soy muy avispado para estas cosas, pero no soy un total imbécil… sobre todo si estos incómodos momentos se dan cada vez que Ino me pilla sin Sakura chan cerca. Porque mi problema es que Ino está desatada y ha decidido atarse conmigo… Obviamente, yo no quiero, pero no entiende un no por respuesta dattebayo…- Había pensado que podríamos dejar a Karin con los niños y quedarnos tú y yo aquí… tomándonos algo… solos…- sugiere, mordiéndose el labio mientras su cigarrillo deja volar el humo a un lado. Joder, esto es un problema… es la puñetera mejor amiga de mi mujer, y luego está lo obvio…

-**¿Que está para darla hasta dejarla afónica?**\- pregunta kurama, y yo niego internamente con furia… NO, QUE QUIERO A MI MUJER ESTÚPIDO ZORRO. Aunque tengo que admitir que ese biju pervertido tiene razón… Ino es de las mujeres más bellas del continente. Pelo rubio con el flequillo tapándola uno de esos ojos azul turquesa tan bonitos, cuerpo de escándalo, una actitud abierta perfecta para excitar a un hombre… puede tener a quien quiera a sus pies, ¿Por qué viene a por mí dattebayo?- **Le echaría la culpa a que envidia a tu mujer, o a que quiere amigas solteras para salir de fiesta, pero… la culpa es de tus genes cachorro, ya te dije que estás bueno al nivel de hacerte tu propio calendario en ropa interior y vivir de por vida de eso… lógicamente, las hembras en época de celo quieren que te cruces con ellas…**\- añade el kitsune, y yo me esfuerzo en ignorarle mientras intento poner algo de normalidad a esto…

-Ino… ya te lo he dicho, yo estoy casado… y tú eres la mejor amiga de mi mujer además…- la recuerdo, pero Ino solo sonríe con picardía tras fumar un poco más…

-Ninguna de esas cosas te impide tomarte algo conmigo, Naruto kun… ¿tienes miedo de que pase algo? Si quieres me puedo disfrazar yo también para que estés más cómodo… ¿Cómo se llama a la novia del zorro?- vuelve a morderse el labio, y yo tengo que admitir que, con cualquier otro hombre, ya habría conseguido su objetivo. Joder, esto es incómodo de cojones, ¿Cómo lo hago para quitarla esta absurda idea de la cabeza y a la vez no afectar a su amistad con Sakura chan? Una voz interrumpe nuestra conversación.

-Kaa chan dice que fumar es malo, tia Ino…- dice Shinachiku… justo a un lado nuestro. Tanto Ino como yo botamos del susto, ninguno le ha oído llegar. Joder, incluso está tomado de mi mano, ¡y yo no me he dado cuenta hasta ahora! Sin embargo, Ino se repone rápido y disimula mientras vuelve a fumar.

-Ya me lo ha dicho la frentona más de una vez, shina chan… pero la tía Ino ya es mayor para…- va a contestar la rubia, pero entonces una nueva voz la vuelve a interrumpir.

-Kaa chan odia que la llames así, Inobuta (jabalí salvaje)- declara Katsumi… apareciendo de entre las sombras DESDE DENTRO DE LA CASA. ¿Pero cómo ha entrado ahí si estamos Ino y yo en la puerta?

-**Joder, más importante gaki… ¿Cómo lo han hecho ambos para que NI YO les haya percibido acercarse? Te recuerdo que soy un puto sensor…**\- añade un impresionado kurama. Joder, es cierto… ¿Cómo lo hacen? Y no es cosa de hoy, lo hacen desde que aprendieron a andar… estás tan tranquilo en casa y derrepente están a tu espalda… o encima de ti… o abrazados a tu cuello… incluso no hacen ruido al correr, ahora que lo pienso…

Pero bueno, no hay mal que por bien no venga. Me han dado un buen susto, y voy a tener una charla muy seria con los gemelos sobre el delito de allanamiento de morada… y quizás les voy a empezar a poner cascabeles para que no me sorprendan así… pero su interrupción ha acabado con el asalto de Ino, así que estoy contento. He podido deshacerme de la yamanaka y ahora ya, si que si, se trata de vigilar que ningún pedófilo secuestre a los niños mientras ellos hacen el truco o trato. La parte fácil. Frente a Karin y a mi, los niños van hablando amigablemente. Bueno, hablando… realmente Katsumi chan está muy cercana a Sarada chan, y mi sobrina algo incómoda y contestando con educación, todo mientras Inojin intenta meter baza sin éxito y Shina chan busca la casa donde empezar a pedir dulces. Karin y yo observamos todo a una distancia prudencial, tanta que mi prima se atreve a sacar el tema de conversación.

-Supongo que ha vuelto a la carga, ¿no?- pregunta, y yo asiento con dejadez. Mi prima es mi confidente en este problema, prefiero que alguien lo sepa todo desde el principio por si Ino se pasa de la raya en algún momento y necesito testigos para no tener problemas con Sakura chan…- Creo que tuvo algo con Sasuke la última vez que vino a la aldea a retirar su asignación de clan para seguir de viaje…- confiesa con un tinte de odio en su voz.- …es una cerda, deberías de decírselo TODO a Sakura…

-Imouto (hermanita)… ya te lo he dicho… son amigas desde siempre, Sakura chan la quiere mucho… lo pasó mal cuando rompieron su amistad por Sasuke, no quiero que se repita la historia conmigo…- la recuerdo. No quiero que Sakura chan pierda nada por mi culpa, aunque realmente yo no haya hecho nada.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Darla largas hasta su menopausia? Tan guapo y tan tontorrón a veces…- Si, mi prima comparte la teoría de kurama sobre que soy un hombre gamba: se puede aprovechar todo de mí, salvo la cabeza. Suspiro e ignoro ese comentario claramente motivado por las ganas de mi prima de picarme para que destape el pastel y así tomarse la revancha con la rubia…

-Ya te he dicho que es una etapa, nada más. Está rabiosa, y quiere encontrar al hombre perfecto ya, e incomprensiblemente se ha fijado en mí… es incómodo, no te lo niego; y, como se entere, Sakura chan lo pasará muy mal… pero mi solución es la única que, si sale bien, evita daños a todos… Ino solo necesita tiempo para aclararse…

-Lo que necesita esa arrastrada es un buen polvo…- murmura mi prima, aceptando tácitamente lo que acabo de decir como lo más acertado. Iba a disfrutar de mi victoria, pero entonces…

-¿Qué es un buen polvo, tou chan?- Karin y yo volvemos a dar un bote del susto cuando Shina chan aparece entre los dos, de la puñetera nada. Y dándonos la mano a cada uno para nuestra mayor sorpresa, ¿Cuándo…?

-Aggghh, ¿quieres dejar de darme estos sustos shina chan?- Si, definitivamente voy a ponerles un cascabel en cuanto lleguemos a casa…

Gracias a kami, los niños llegan a la primera casa para hacer el truco o trato y mi hijo no ahonda mucho en la atropellada explicación de Karin sobre que se trata de un buen polvo de cacao para el chocolate con leche que se toma Ino cada mañana. A simple vista creo, y repito creo, que los niños tienen un plan. Se nota que han decidido turnarse para pedir en cada casa: en una pide uno de los gemelos, en la siguiente el otro, luego Sarada, luego inojin. No quiero competir, en serio me parece mal comparar entre niños y les quiero a los cuatro, pero mis niños juegan con ventaja, sus disfraces de angelitos son puro fanservice. Hablan con esas voces melodiosas, miran con esos ojitos verdes a la persona que toque, y dejan que el disfraz de ángel haga el resto. Son tan guapos que cualquiera pensaría que son ángeles de verdad, a mí se me cae la baba. Así que es bastante común que, cuando piden ellos, todos consigan más dulces. Y, para mi mayor orgullo, mis angelitos han prometido que la mitad de sus golosinas van a ser para el orfanato… en serio karma, considero compensado lo de besar al teme en la academia con los hijos que me has dado…

-¡Truco o trato!- exclaman todos a coro, liderados esta vez por Sarada chan, en una de las últimas casas. A pesar de que Karin y yo vemos todo desde una distancia prudencial para no estorbar, con solo ver la cara del individuo que abre la puerta ya veo venir que no va a ser agradable. Es un hombre obeso de unos cincuenta años, de pelo canoso y con alopecia en la parte superior de su cabeza, expresión adusta y vestido con una camiseta blanca de tirantes con manchas de grasa y unos pantalones negros de chandal. Ya de por si, las pintas que lleva no invitan a un momento mágico de la noche de halloween, pero su expresión de asco al ver a Sarada mostrando su bolsa de dulces me muestra que voy a enfadarme…

-No tengo tiempo para vuestras chorradas y esta fiesta extranjera de mierda…- desprecia a los niños, disponiéndose a cerrar mientras Sarada adopta una expresión triste. Si las miradas matasen, la de Karin habría asesinado a ese desgraciado doce veces; y yo me preparo para intervenir y reprender a ese imbécil… si no quieres participar en halloween vale, pero ten un mínimo de educación con un grupo de niños de seis años… sin embargo, alguien interviene antes que yo...

-Disculpe, señor…- le llama la atención Katsumi chan. El hombre se disponía a cerrar la puerta en sus narices, pero se frena cuando la niña la sujeta con su mano. Quiero pensar que ese hombre ha parado de cerrar la puerta por si la hace daño, pero su expresión de sorpresa me dice que quizás no ha sido así y realmente no puede…- ¿Seguro que no va a darnos dulces?- pregunta, con un inquietante tono inocente… inquietante por la situación y porque no admite réplica por el tono, es más una advertencia… además de esos músculos tensos del brazo del hombre, que cada vez me da más la impresión de que está intentando cerrar y no puede… Va a hablar, pero shinachiku interviene.

-Vamos a dar la mitad a los niños del orferinato, debería de pensarlo mejor…- Shina chan también habla con ese tono inocente, pero que no admite réplica. Por cierto, también se le ha pegado lo de decir orferinato en lugar de orfanato, como a su hermanita… muy mono, si soy sincero, aunque esto se está poniendo extrañamente tenso…

-Ehhh, ya os he dicho que no me interesa…- va a excusarse, pero mi hija le vuelve a cortar.

-Si nos da dulces, los niños del orfanato estarán muy contentos y jugarán más con el pequeño Aoki en lugar de enfadarse con él…- comenta Katsumi, y el hombre abre los ojos con miedo ante ese nombre.

-¿Cómo sabes el nombre de mi hijo?- pregunta, pero shina le ignora y sigue la conversación.

-Y, si Aoki kun está contento… su kaa chan, Midori san, también lo estará…- sentencia Shinachiku, y el hombre, por un momento, tiembla… mis hijos han torcido la cabeza a la vez y sonreído dulcemente… pero mostrando por un segundo los ojos rojos de pupila rasgada de kurama. La combinación con su disfraz de ángel, y el que solo sean niños de seis años, es aterradora. El hombre tiembla antes de asentir, entrar atropelladamente en su piso a buscar su cartera, y dejarles ryu suficientes como para llenar cuatro bolsas más de dulces.

-Y mi tou chan dice que, cuando eres maleducado con alguien, debes de pedir perdón…- añade katsumi, todavía bloqueando la puerta. El hombre asiente con miedo tras unos segundos sufriendo la mirada de ambos niños, y mira a Sarada chan.

-Lo… lo siento…- se disculpa entre tartamudeos, pasando a mirar a katsumi con un gesto de muda súplica. La niña le dirige una sonrisa de anuncio mientras cierra sus ojos, una dulce, preciosa, y aparta la mano de la puerta. El hombre la cierra con rapidez y pone un pestillo tras otro mientras mis hijos comentan alegremente la cantidad de dulces que acaba de lograr Sarada chan, y el resto nos quedamos en silencio. Yo estoy demasiado anonadado para intervenir… ha sonado todo muy amable, pero… joder, se me ha puesto la piel de gallina cuando mis hijos han hablado con ese señor. Y no soy el único: Karin me mira con cara de circunstancias, mientras Sarada se mantiene en silencio mirando con algo de miedo a los gemelos, como Inojin. Joder, y esos nombres… ¿me lo parece a mí, o han amenazado a ese vecino con su familia?

-Shina chan… Katsumi chan… qué… ¿qué se supone que ha pasado aquí?- cuestiono cuando recupero la voz, atrayendo la mirada de mis hijos, que me miran con esos ojitos verdes como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-Que nos ha dado dinero en lugar de dulces, tou chan, tenemos que ir a una tienda a comprar… la gente no se prepara para halloween bien...- se queja Katsumi.

-No… no se refiere a eso, se refiere a cómo os habéis dirigido a… ese señor…- me ayuda Karin, mirándola shinachiku con esa expresión ignorante de todo.

-Fue maleducado con Sarada chan…

-Y no quería donar dulces al orfanato…- añade su hermana.

-Era un hombre malo…- sentencian al unísono. Yo trago hondo y vuelvo a hablar.

-Hijos… ya sé que se ha portado mal, pero es que ha quedado… raro…- inquiero, para luego caer en un detalle.- ¿Y cómo sabíais el nombre de su hijo y de su mujer, dattebayo?

-Nos sabemos el nombre de todos los niños de la guardería tou chan, y también de quienes les recogen y dónde viven, ¡así tendremos muchos amigos y podremos ir a buscarles para jugar!- exclama Shina chan mientras katsumi chan asiente orgullosa, y Karin y yo arqueamos las cejas con asombro. Joder, son cerca de trescientos niños con sus trescientas madres… Quizás esa muestra de habilidad me ablanda un poco… o que no me gusta tener que reñirles por corregir a un maleducado… realmente lo malo han sido las formas, no el acto, ese hombre no volverá a portarse así con un niño tras el susto…

-Bu… bueno… niños, recordad esto: nombrar a la familia de la gente que no conocéis es… feo. Suena a amenaza, y amenazar está mal…- recuerdo el episodio de la casa de Ino, y aprovecho para matar dos pájaros de un tiro.- Y entrar en casas ajenas sin permiso también. Papá Noel no trae regalos a los niños que amenazan a la gente y asaltan sus hogares… ¿Está bien?- Si, he vuelto a recurrir a la amenaza de Santa Claus, pero es eso o ser yo el malo…

-Joooo… perdón…- dice katsumi con un tono de pena, mirando al suelo, mientras shina chan imita el gesto pero añade algo más.

-Papá Noel tiene reglas muy aburridas…- se queja, y nos disponemos a volver a casa. Lo cierto es que ya es tarde, y los niños tienen las bolsas a reventar de chucherías… eso sin contar que Sakura chan me espera para una sesión de amor conyugal… ese detalle me hace relajarme del extraño espectáculo con ese señor, estoy deseando correr un tupido velo sobre eso y fijarme un poco en cómo mis hijos comparan número de dulces… Sarada e Inojin parecen cansados y no están muy activos, pero mis gemelos no, por algo heredaron mi energía.

-Ciento tres… ciento cuatro… ¡Y ciento cinco! ¡te gané, nee chan!- exclama un feliz shinachiku, mientras katsumi pone un mohín de enfado muy tierno junto a su disfraz de ángel.

-No es justo nii chan… mi tableta de chocolate debería de contar por más de una golosina…- refunfuña. Voy a decirles que no se trata del número de dulces, si no de divertirse, pero Shina chan se me adelanta.

-No te enfades nee chan, los niños del orferinato van a estar muy contentos… toma un beso para celebrarlo…

Ohhhh, le va a dar un besito a su hermanita para que no se enfade, ¿se puede ser más tierno? Lo de ese señor ha sido solo otra pequeña muestra de carácter de mis hijos, que realmente son dos soles, lo cierto es que si no hubiesen hablado ellos, lo habría hecho yo y me lo habría comido vivo… Shinachiku toma las mejillas de su hermanita, que le mira con los labios algo despegados y sonrojada y… la besa en los labios. Un momento… ¿Cómo que en los labios? Arqueo una ceja y tuerzo la cabeza confuso mientras el beso gana en intensidad… ese beso es… raro. No, en serio, yo me esperaba un beso en la mejilla, quizás un casto besito en los labios como mucho… pero no esto. Literalmente la está comiendo la boca, con los ojos cerrados y todo; y katsumi está igual y respondiendo. Incluso le ha rodeado la cintura mientras tuerce la cabeza. Mientras, Sarada e Inojin enrojecen de manera preocupante, y yo y Karin nos miramos con la misma expresión que cuando ocurrió el episodio del hombre maleducado… de total incredulidad. Tardo unos segundos en reponerme de mi cortocircuito interno, hasta kurama está sin palabras, y hablo con una mezcla de vergüenza, ira e incredulidad a partes iguales, separándoles rápido…

-Esto… ¿se puede saber qué estáis haciendo?- mi voz suena potente y muy seria, y no es para menos… Esto ha sido raro de cojones, ese beso no era normal… Mis hijos me miran confusos, incluso algo amedrentados por verme así de perturbado…

-Darnos un beso porque nos queremos mucho, tou chan…- explica katsumi, pero no me convence… ese beso era el clásico que se dan unos amantes antes del sexo, dattebayo… porque son solo niños de seis años, que si tuviesen dieciséis temería por su salud mental… y por tener nietos con deformidades, ya puestos…

-Ehh, ese beso no es de esos, katsumi…- la reprendo, y entra en acción shinachiku.

-Tú y mamá os besáis así, y jugáis luego a dar saltos en la cama mientras kaa chan se ríe, y os queréis mucho mucho, ¿Por qué nee chan y yo no podemos?- enrojezco ochenta tonos mientras Karin hace lo mismo y contiene una risa.

-Estoooo… es que esos besos son solo para papás y mamás, entre hermanos y primos se dan solo en la mejilla… mira, como Karin y yo…- me giro hacia mi prima, que me ofrece de inmediato la mejilla. La doy un tierno beso y vuelvo a mirar a mis hijos, que miran todo con curiosidad.- ¿veis? Karin y yo nos queremos mucho mucho, y nos damos besos así porque somos primos…- explico, y todavía parecen reticentes.

-Jo… es que nee chan sabe muy bien…- un escalofrío recorre mi espalda mientras inspiro con fuerza… Kami santo, lo que te dije de que mi karma ya estaba compensado no iba en serio…

-A partir de ahora solo besos de hermanos, o me enfado de verdad…- declaro, y ambos gemelos asienten algo tristes… otro episodio perturbador de mis dos angelitos…

No paro de pensar en ello de la que volvemos a casa, aún después de despedirnos de Karin, Sarada e Inojin y ser recibidos en la puerta de casa por una sonriente Sakura chan. Es más, a mis preocupaciones se añaden lo de que sean tan silenciosos y el episodio de ese señor tan borde. Y, ya que estamos, lo del peluche bomba. Joder, es que esas cosas se empiezan a acumular… Por un lado esos momentos totalmente inocentes de mis niños. Por ejemplo, hemos visto en familia "pesadilla antes de navidad" sin ningún percance, con katsumi chan abrazada a mí y shina chan abrazado a Sakura chan, incluso hemos cantado a coro algunas canciones. Por cierto, tengo que apuntarles al coro de la academia, cantan MUY bien. Pero por otro, está eso del beso, por ejemplo… Mientras Sakura chan arropa a los gemelos, que literalmente han caído KO nada más meterse en la cama, yo le doy vueltas en la cama. Creo que tengo que decírselo a Sakura chan, así que aprovecho en cuanto vuelve y se mete al baño para lavarse los dientes para sacar el tema.

-Etto… Sakura chan…- hablo desde la cama, oyéndose la voz de mi mujer a través de la puerta del baño.

-Dime cariño… por cierto, muy buen trabajo, han caído rendidos enseguida, mi campeón…- comenta con alegría. Yo me alegraría también, pero… estoy preocupado.

-Gracias… pero, una cosa tesoro… no… ¿no te parece que a veces los gemelos se comportan de forma… rara?

-¿Rara?- pregunta extrañada mientras sigue en el baño.

-Digo…- a ver qué tema saco… lo de la bomba casera no, quiero que mi mujer no tiemble de miedo… y lo de Ino tampoco, eso desde luego, sería difícil el tema de que viese a sus hijos desde la cárcel después de que mate a su amiga…- por ejemplo hoy… se dieron un beso en los labios muy… intenso, dattebayo…- explico, claramente incómodo, suerte que Sakura chan es más fría que yo en estos momentos, porque si no no avanzaríamos nada.

-Naruto, son niños, son hermanos y se quieren mucho… seguro que nos vieron besarnos y creyeron que eso es normal. Ya sabes que están atentos a todo lo que tú hagas, eres su héroe…- declara, y yo no sé si tomarme eso como un halago o como algo malo…- Son etapas, ya se les pasará… recuerda cuando estabas preocupado porque querían ser feriantes ambulantes… se fue el circo de la ciudad y se les pasó la moda…- esto… la explicación suena MUY lógica… y Sakura chan es más lista que yo, quizás debería de hacerle caso… Aunque una inquietud me sigue rondando…

-Etto… quizás tengas razón, pero… a ver cómo me explico…- una buena idea surge en mi cabeza.- ¿Te acuerdas de juego de tronos? De esa serie con dragones y lobos muy grandes, ese señor bajito tan listo… y de esos dos mellizos rubios de la casa lannister con esa relación tan cercana concretamente…- la dejo caer. El símil es perfecto, dos hermanos rubios que caen en el incesto e intentan destruir medio planeta, ¡y luego dice kurama que soy imbécil! Lástima que Sakura chan no lo entienda…

-Me acuerdo, y te recuerdo que me dormí con el primer capítulo y tuviste que verla solo con kurama… no me gustó nada…- Aggghhh, maldita sea, si fuese peaky blinders seguro que lo habría visto… voy a intentar volver a sacar el tema, quizás con otro ejemplo, pero la puerta del baño se abre y me quedo sin aliento. Ahí está mi diosa de ojos verdes, apoyada en el marco de la puerta de forma sugerente, vestida con un picardías de encaje negro de dos piezas, con sus ligeros y todo, que resalta cada curva y que combina perfecto con su nívea piel. Joder… ¿de qué estaba hablando hace unos segundos?- ¿Me vas a seguir hablando de esa serie…- pregunta, mordiéndose el índice con ese gesto suyo que pone cuando se excita, mirándome con esos jades, que brillan reflejando todo lo que tiene pensado hacerme… toda la sangre de mi cuerpo va a un solo sitio.- … o me vas a dejar recompensarte por ser el mejor marido y el mejor padre del mundo?- finaliza, y yo asiento ansioso. Kami santo, seguro que todo son imaginaciones mías… esa diosa solo puede tener como hijos seres perfectos…

* * *

**Y fin. Como veis, mas sospechas sobre los gemelos. Hay un easter egg en este capitulo incluso, un adelanto de un problema que tendra naruto en un futuro. Por lo pronto, hoy se ha visto que son MUY silenciosos, MUY persuasivos, MUY curiosos, MUY monos... y eso sin contar el episodio incestuoso del beso. Y añadir lo de Ino... El pobre naruto ha salido de una infancia infernal para ver una nueva xD Ya vereis en el siguiente mas de estos dos... sueltos. Concretamente, sin supervision paterna. Un saludo y disfrutad! nos leemos!**


	3. Buscando a Sarada

Cap3: Buscando a Sarada

**Buenas! Un placer actualizar a mis queridos gemelos. Hoy os aviso de que es un tanto menos humoristico y mas dramático, quiero desarrollar un poco la trama. Quizas descubráis por que se comportan los gemelos asi, quizás no... quien sabe... En fin, espero que os guste, un saludo!**

**Shinasu Eweige Liebe: **hola! Un placer leerte, me pillas de exámenes, pero a partir del lunes vuelves a verme en tu fic! Si, esta enfocado al humor negro, si lo piensas, es la pesadilla de todo padre, que tus hijos salgan... asi xD Y el titulo me parece perfecto hombre, es una pista sobre el final...

Y no, no estan basados en esos niños, si no en unos aun peores, que vi en un anime de netflix hace poco. Son una maravilla, hazme caso. Y en cuanto a las parejas... a ver, sé que da pena, pero piensa que por las dos parejas rotas de este fic, hay miles que estan bien.

Y seamos sinceros: en la serie, insinuan de Sakura que es fea. Lo dice Sai, lo deja caer Ino... y me parece realista, no van a estar todas perfectas joder xD creo que a tenten y a Sakura las sienta mejor que ponerlas como mujeres diez en todo, es mas realista ponerlas como chicas algo feas. Sin contar que me parece que refuerza el amor de Naruto, el la ve PERFECTA. Que en el resto de fics la pongo guapa, y su diseño en boruto me encanta, pero bueno, kurama tb tiene sus gustos, no? xD Bueno, espero que lo de hoy te guste, un saludo!

**Honter11**: Buenas! un placer leerte, honter! a ver, lo de Ino... mejor que NO se entere Sakura, ¿Te imaginas de que se entera de que su mejor amiga anda de ofrecida con su esposo e intenta romper su familia? la destroza... no, mejor que lo arregle naruto... o otros... guiño guiño. Un saludo y disfruta!

**Adrit126**: saludos! Si, Ino de ofrecida... a ver, se recalca varias veces que naruto esta tremendo en este fic, y ademas seria un padre perfecto para inojin, la chica no ha apuntado mal en ese sentido... Y si, lo de Sasuke y karin trae cola, ya veras hoy...

Y los niños dan mal rollo... y a la vez no. Son raros y a la vez adorables, y todavía no entendéis lo que les ocurre... digamos que solo veis, o despistes suyos, o lo que ellos quieren que se vea... no te adelanto mas. Un saludo y nos leemos!

**Enjeru Hijshikina Jsan**: Hola! Si, lo del incesto fue una sorpresa, y lo cierto es que hacen cosas mucho, muchisimo, peores... tu ten en cuenta que son muy listos, muy guapos y saben moverse sin hacer ruido, naruto de niño es un aficionado a su lado... No has visto nada todavia, puede que sea de mis obras mas enfermas, aunque te recuerdo que siguen siendo niños de seis años... lo del sexo no les llama... Aún... Un saludo y disfruta!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando.

-_aaaaaaaaaaa_\- personaje pensando.

-**aaaaaaaaaaa**\- personaje sobrenatural hablando.

-**_aaaaaaaaaaa_**\- personaje sobrenatural pensando.

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS. Realmente no es necesario renunciar a una mierda, ya sé perfectamente que Naruto pertenece a masashi kishimoto y que prefiere a sasuke. Shinachiku y katsumi son creación del bendito fandom, que decidió no tragar con Boruto (mil gracias, no soy el único). Disfrutad y, si me plagiáis, me paso al naruhina. Un saludo.

* * *

Aggghh… me voy a acabar volviendo loco. Me reclino en la silla de mi despacho mientras me sostengo las sienes de la cabeza, suspirando. Otra puta tanda de recuerdos de mis clones, concretamente los que rastrean las montañas al oeste de la aldea. Nada en claro. Envié una decena de ellos en esa dirección buscando cualquier pista, cuevas, rastros, a preguntar a los lugareños… y solo he ganado una buena migraña e imágenes de riscos y árboles. Bueno, y un grupo de chicas han intentado secuestrar a mi pobre clon torpe para tenerlo de novio… no sé cómo lo hace, pero estas cosas siempre le suceden a él. Sería algo gracioso que contarle a Sakura chan, me encanta pincharla un poco de vez en cuando para ponerla celosa y que saque ese carácter que tanto me gusta, si no fuese porque la situación es grave. Sarada, MI Sarada, mi ahijada y sobrina, ha desaparecido, y sin dejar el más mínimo rastro. No hay signos de violencia en su cuarto, de donde desapareció, por lo que quien se la llevó la conocía… y tengo un sospechoso principal…

Bebo un trago de mi vaso de sake y tuerzo el gesto. No me gusta beber, el alcohol me sabe a mierda, pero lo hago por necesidad. Por un lado, calma mi dolor de cabeza. Llevo todo el día recibiendo recuerdos de mis clones en cuanto se disipan tras cumplir su tarea, mi cabeza va a estallar. Ero sennin bebía por estos motivos, entre otros, y tengo que admitir que funciona… me distrae de las migrañas. Y esa distracción es otra de las razones por las que bebo… necesito calmar esta ira. Es mi sobrina joder, Sarada chan… no os imagináis cuánto quiero a esa niña. Siempre intentando aparentar formalidad, intentando demostrar a todos que es más mayor de lo que aparenta… pero, si rascas un poco, ves la verdad. Es una chica dulce, muy dulce. Cariñosa, muy inteligente, y deseando de verdad querer y que la quieran. Y por eso la quiero muchísimo. Me recuerda a mi cuando eran niño, solo que sustituyendo su seriedad por mis bromas. Se merece cada ápice del amor que su familia le damos, y no puedo dormir tranquilo si ella está en peligro…

Y eso sin contar la tercera causa de que beba… tener la mente más clara, despertarme. Distraerme no solo de pensar en Sarada… si no de quien sospecho que es la causa de su desaparición. Sasuke. Recapitulando, Sarada chan nunca ha tenido un padre presente, al menos a nivel biológico. Cierto es que cubro como puedo ese papel para ella, pero el auténtico, por así llamarlo, ni lo intenta. Sasuke uchiha embarazó a Karin y, en cuanto vio que tuvo una niña, abandonó a madre e hija con viento fresco. A veces me arrepiento de no haberle matado… como en ese momento, o ahora… Porque mi supuesto mejor amigo, el padre del año, ocupa todas las quinielas para ser el autor del secuestro. Porque esa niña jamás se iría por su propio pie con Sasuke, que sería el único que podría entrar en esta aldea sin ser visto. Y menos tras recibir una felicitación tras otra por desarrollar el sharingan con solo seis años. Sasuke es el principal sospechoso por una simple razón: le conozco y es claro como el agua que, tras oír esa noticia, querría entrenar a esa uchiha tan talentosa. Fuera de konoha, por supuesto. Y es también claro que tanto la madre como la hija se habrían negado a recibir nada de él… Doy otro trago al pensar en esto…

-Puaghh… y esta mierda no se acaba…- murmuro para mí, en la soledad de mi despacho. Estoy rodeado de mapas, de informes, y nada. He enviado a mis clones, a los sapos del monte myoboku, incluso Kakashi ha convocado a sus perros… y nada joder. Si es Sasuke el culpable, la niña puede estar en la puñetera Luna… es frustrante. Sin embargo, el ruido de alguien tocando a la puerta me despierta de mi desesperación.

-Tou chan…- murmura Shinachiku con su manita tocando la puerta, mientras su hermana me mira preocupada a su lado. Los pobres están tristes y preocupados desde que desapareció Sarada, viendo como por esta casa pasa un shinobi tras otro, como su padre anda de un lado a otro como un tigre enjaulado. Giro mi silla hacia la puerta y me esfuerzo en sonreírles, no quiero empeorarlo más… puede que no pueda ocultarlo de todo, pero si disimularlo por ellos...

-Decidme diablillos…- respondo, invitándoles a pasar. Ambos corretean hasta mi, y llevan una hoja de papel mal escondida en su espalda. Seguro que es una sorpresa para darme una alegría entre tanto problema externo… son tan ricos… Katsumi se sitúa justo entre mis piernas, con un gesto formal bastante gracioso teniendo en cuenta que es una niña de seis años bastante traviesa.

-Hemos llamado a la puerta de tu cuarto de dibujos en lugar de entrar sin llamar, como pediste…- declara, y yo no puedo evitar sonreír de verdad. Cuarto de dibujos es el nombre con el que llaman a mi despacho. Lo ven lleno de mapas de konoha y alrededores, mi material de trabajo para mis misiones jounin, y claro, lo acabaron llamando así… una ricura. Tomo a mi hija en brazos y la subo en mis rodillas, mientras ella me sonríe feliz por la atención.

-Lo sé, y tou chan está muy orgulloso de vosotros por ello tesoro…- reconozco. Y no es mentira: he empezado a tomar medidas para combatir el exceso de sigilo de mis hijos… no podía permitir que siguiesen espiando por doquier, y menos si Sakura chan y yo nos besamos o nos ponemos cariñosos… que luego me llevo sorpresas desagradables y temo por unos nietos con deformidades. Mi plan era ponerles cascabeles, pero Sakura chan se negó por eso de que son niños y no animales de compañía, por lo que opté por la opción B: decirles que siempre tienen que llamar a cada puerta si la encuentran cerrada y quieren pasar a ese cuarto, o si no papa Noel no les trae regalos. Parece que funciona…

-Tou chan…- interviene Shina chan. El pobre está algo acongojado, lo entiendo…- ¿Se sabe algo de Sarada chan?- me pregunta, con esos ojos algo húmedos. Me noto romperme por dentro… mi pobre niño. Katsumi está afectada por la desaparición de su prima, por supuesto, pero Shina chan aún más. Ya lo he dicho antes más de una vez… creo que mi pequeño ha salido precoz en el amor, algo heredado claramente de su padre. Yo estuve detrás de su madre desde que los cinco años…

-No Shina chan…- le noto sinceramente preocupado, en serio, para esto soy bastante intuitivo. Ya le he pillado mirando bastantes veces los mapas de las zonas de búsqueda, incluso me ha sugerido nuevas zonas para buscar viendo los huecos sin marcas de los mapas. Este niño en un futuro será un rastreador excelente. Acaricio su mejilla con suavidad, arrancándole una suave sonrisa.- Pero no te preocupes, tu tou chan la va a encontrar. Va a volver a aparecer, y más pronto que tarde, ¿vale hijo?- afirmo emocionado, y Shinachiku asiente, moqueando un poco por las lágrimas que seguro que está conteniendo. Katsumi decide intervenir antes de que su hermano y su padre se pongan a lloriquear… menos mal…

-Tou chan, te hemos hecho un dibujo…- me dice, y saca esa hoja que escondía en su espalda. ¿Os he dicho ya que tengo unos hijos perfectos? ¡Me han hecho un dibujo! Veo sobre el folio blanco seis figuras dibujadas y un zorro. Una de pelo rubio muy, pero que muy, alta (no voy a negar que me encanta que mis hijos me vean como un gigante) con un enorme zorro de nueve colas a su lado (kurama ha exclamado de alegría al verse, para luego darse cuenta de que lo ha hecho en voz alta y fingir que no ha pasado nada y así mantener su fachada de tipo duro), junto a él una mujer de pelo rosa y ojos verdes muy brillantes, y a su lado dos niños pequeños dados de la mano con el pelo rubio y ojos verdes. Y, junto a todos, una mujer de pelo rojo y gafas, y una niña de pelo negro con unas gafas iguales. Sonrío, intentando no emocionarme demasiado… esta niña me va a hacer llorar.- Somos nosotros con la tía Karin, la prima Sarada y kurama nii…- me explica, mientras señala con sus deditos cada figura a medida que dice los nombres. La abrazo un poco más fuerte y la doy un beso en el cabello.

-Es precioso hija… muchas gracias…- la agradezco, emocionado, tanto que se me escapa una lágrima. Si ya estaba emocional por no encontrar a mi Sarada chan, ahora que mis hijos se han dado cuenta de que estoy triste y han intentado consolarme, aún más… y, nada más ver esa lágrima, Shina chan viene a abrazarme.

-Tou chan… no nos gusta verte triste…- se queja, y le doy un beso en el cabello a él también. Katsumi me mira con seriedad desde mi regazo.

-¿Estás triste porque no está Sarada chan?- me pregunta, y yo asiento mientras sigo abrazándola. Lo cierto es que me está viniendo muy bien desahogarme… mis hijos son los mejores, joder…- ¿Y si vuelve estarás contento?- pregunta con inocencia. Cierto completamente, pero… como si fuese tan sencillo. Si soy sincero… puede que la niña no vuelva a aparecer…

-Si, mi amor, ya sabéis que tou chan está triste si no están cerca mamá, sus dos angelitos o la tía Karin y la prima Sarada…- resumo con bastante atino. Me ha costado mucho formar una familia, rehacer mi clan, y, actualmente, esos son los integrantes del clan uzumaki, mis seres queridos… mi mujer, mis hijos, mi prima y mi sobrina, mi razón de luchar.- Pero, en cuanto la encuentre, os prometo que estaré muy contento y que os llevaré a todos al ichiraku para celebrarlo.- ohhh, es una promesa más firme que la de ser hokage, dattebayo… los gemelos sonríen, mucho más animados, y me abrazan con fuerza.

-¡Y nosotros te vamos a ayudar tou chan!- exclama Shina chan, para luego mirar el mapa.- ¡Vamos a buscarla nosotros también!

-¡Buena idea nii chan!- responde Katsumi, asintiendo.- Entre los tres seguro que la encontramos, dattebane… solo tenemos que buscar donde los tou chanes no lo hayan hecho aún…- si, por tou chanes se refiere a mis clones. ¿Son adorables, o MUY adorables? Me río por el comentario, y revuelvo un poco sus cabellos, divertido.

-Está bien… pero siempre cerca de kaa chan, ¿está claro? Que como os perdáis vosotros estaré mucho más triste…- les ordeno, y ambos asienten, entusiasmados. Mientras estén vigilados por Sakura chan, no debería de haber problema, y así se distraen de tanta preocupación de la que coordino la búsqueda… ah, y hablando de la reina de Roma, por la puerta asoma, literalmente.

-Así que aquí estáis, ¿eh, trastos?- pregunta Sakura desde la puerta, conteniendo una sonrisa feliz. Lo cierto es que la escena es muy tierna, mis dos hijos achuchándome y prometiendo recuperar a su prima en una épica aventura, y ahora mirándola con esos inmensos ojos verdes...

-Kaa chan, ¡vamos a encontrar a Sarada chan!- exclaman ambos gemelos al unísono con emoción, sonriendo más Sakura chan.

-Estoy segura, pero empezaréis mañana, que ahora tenéis que lavaros los dientes y dormir…- anuncia mi señora esposa. Los niños parece que van a decir algo, pero Sakura chan es más rápida.- Si no os vais a la cama, ¿Cómo sabréis como acaba la historia del zorro y la serpiente?- los niños se miran con los ojos como platos… claramente, se habían olvidado de que hoy su kaa chan iba a continuar con ese cuento que literalmente les tiene enganchados. Como dos rayos amarillos, los niños me dan un beso y se van corriendo rumbo al baño, mientras mi esposa niega con diversión. Yo me quedo absorto mirando el dibujo, hasta que me envuelve el perfume de mi mujer y noto sus brazos abrazarme por la espalda, mientras su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro mira también la pintura…- Deberías de haber cenado con nosotros baka, te vendría bien desconectar un poco, y los niños te echan mucho de menos...- frunce el ceño y repara en el vaso de sake a medio beber, apartándolo con una mano.- Y recuérdame buscar esa botella que tienes escondida y tirarla...- me recrimina ligeramente, y yo suspiro en señal de rendición.

-Conforme… para lo que me está sirviendo…- me quejo, sacando la botella del cajón para tirarla en cuanto pueda, mientras mi mujer sonríe conforme.- Y sabes que me encanta cenar con vosotros, pero... es mi ahijada dattebayo...- espeto, frustrado, y ella me abraza más fuerte por detrás, en señal de apoyo.

-Lo sé Naruto, yo también adoro a Sarada, para mí es una hija más… pero no vas a encontrarla antes por pasarte mirando todo el día ese mapa...- me expone, y yo la entiendo joder, tiene razón, pero es que no me puedo parar quieto…- Karin está marcando con Kakashi sensei cada refugio de orochimaru, quizás fue él… en cuanto lo haga podrás registrarlas todas, y con suerte estará en alguna… aunque fuese Sasuke el autor del secuestro, no creo que tenga muchos más refugios fuera de esas guaridas…- Ya dije que mi mujer es la persona más inteligente que conozco junto a Shikamaru… es un buen plan, y si no fuese un culo inquieto desde que aprendí a andar, no estaría así de angustiado… aunque un comentario que ha hecho me hace saltar.

-Incluyes a Orochimaru porque es el sospechoso habitual…- recrimino, más a mí mismo que a ella… me ofrecieron la misión de cazar a la serpiente hace años, pero la rechacé… Sakura chan estaba de ocho meses, no quería dejarla sola… lo volvería a hacer, pero no dejo de sentirme mal por ello…- pero los dos sabemos que no es casualidad que haya ocurrido justo después de desarrollar la primera aspa del sharingan… esto huele al teme por todas partes…- me levanto de la silla para no patear la mesa por la rabia.- Sarada chan podría estar en cualquier parte, y es culpa mía…

-No digas eso baka…- me intenta consolar poniéndome la mano en la mejilla, pero yo aparto la mirada… no quiero que me calme, quiero estar furioso…

-¿Quién se empeñó en traerlo de vuelta? ¿Quién no paró hasta que le perdonaron sus crímenes? Lo di todo por ese desgraciado, lo acepté como amigo a pesar de intentar matarte… si hoy día no es un fugitivo perseguido a nivel mundial es porque nos callamos cuando nos traicionó e intentó matar a los kage… y en cuanto Sarada chan desarrolla el sharingan, viene y la secuestra…- doy un puñetazo a la pared, uno flojo, no quiero alertar a los niños, que supongo que ya estarán en la cama.- ¿Tú ves normal eso?- la pregunto, y Sakura chan se acerca a mi con un gesto comprensivo para darme un beso en los labios. Uno de esos que sabe que me calman, que me centran… mi mujer me conoce muy bien…

-Lo sé baka, nos ha vuelto a traicionar… yo también me siento responsable, te recuerdo que también soy su compañera de equipo y que te insistí hasta la saciedad para traerlo de regreso...- suspira, también frustrada, y apoya su frente en mi pecho, desanimada.- Sasuke nunca cambiará, llegué a esa conclusión cuando me mató en ese genjutsu para intentar matarte luego a ti… Pero no te pierdas tú por eso…- me ruega, y yo asiento. Debo de enfocar esta ira… no puedo eliminarla, no puedo ignorarla, pero puedo enfocarla en lo importante y dejar de lamentarme. Noto la habitación más clara, seguramente porque he desarrollado los ojos de kurama, y hablo con seriedad. Nunca he estado tan seguro de nada como de esto…

-Lo tengo claro, encontraré a mi ahijada… si es orochimaru, deseará no haberla tocado jamás… y, como sea Sasuke el responsable… me aseguraré de que no vuelva JAMÁS a tener esa idea…- aprieto los puños mientras mi mujer asiente, conforme. Si Sasuke es el culpable, que pague, no se va a preocupar por él estando la seguridad de Sarada en juego…- Puedo entender que quiera entrenarla, pero que venga aquí, se asiente y no se la arrebate a su madre... porque esa niña será uchiha... pero también es uzumaki.- la miro con fiereza, y ella me devuelve la mirada con determinación, de acuerdo conmigo. Esa niña es más hija nuestra que suya joder, no tiene derecho a arrebatárnosla…- Y en mi familia somos viciosos con quien toca a nuestros seres queridos...

Gracias a kami, no tardó mucho en llegar un anbu de kakashi reclamando mi presencia… Karin ha cumplido con su parte. No soy la persona más preocupada por Sarada dentro de konoha: su madre, obviamente, está aún peor que yo. Karin chan aparenta ser una mujer fría y profesional, pero no deja de ser una uzumaki. Los uzumaki nunca somos fríos. Karin tuvo que adoptar esa máscara por culpa de su pasado difícil, no puedes mostrar sentimientos si eres rehén de un puñetero monstruo como orochimaru. Por suerte, ya se liberó de esa serpiente, y ha encontrado al fin a sus raíces, su clan. Karin y yo siempre lo hemos sentido, esa llamada desde uzushiogakure, esa sensación de que se nos necesita en otro lugar, que estamos solos pero hay alguien que nos espera en otra parte. La marea del remolino, como se ha llamado en los tratados antiguos de nuestro clan. He intentado leerlos, pero literalmente soy incapaz… no he leído un libro en mi vida, si os soy sincero… pero no me hace falta leer para sentirlo. Soy un uzumaki… ella también.

Pero, a pesar de encontrar a su familia, lo cierto es que no fueron todo facilidades. Mi prima se asentó en konoha, encontró un empleo estable, a su primo, pasado un tiempo a dos sobrinos que la adoran y a los que adora… pero se encontró con un grave problema unido a konoha. Sasuke uchiha y su indudable talento para atraer mujeres. No entiendo cómo lo hace, pero Sasuke enloquece a cada mujer de la puta tierra, las hace perder la inteligencia y la razón. A ver, vale que es guapo, pero es que es algo exagerado: mujeres independientes y fuertes como Ino yamanaka, tenten, temari, mei Terumi o mi mismísima mujer, se vuelven unas fanáticas fangirls sin cerebro en cuanto aparece el teme. Gracias a kami, mi mujer lo superó hace tiempo y se centró en cumplir sus sueños, e incluso tengo la suerte de que se fijase en mi y me haga cada día la persona más feliz de la tierra, pero… otras personas no han tenido tanta suerte. Karin, como el resto, se dejó engañar por una cara bonita y se creyó cada promesa de Sasuke… con unas consecuencias agridulces. Agrias por Sasuke, dulces por Sarada.

Sasuke hizo con ella lo que quiso, como con otras tantas, pero, a diferencia del resto, Karin quedó embarazada. En un principio no fue algo malo per se, incluso el teme accedió a estar con ella durante el embarazo. Por un momento, pareció que accedería a asentarse y a fundar su familia con mi prima, no en vano la principal misión vital de Sasuke actualmente es esa, hacer resurgir el clan uchiha. Pero… no fue así. Sasuke tiene sus virtudes… es fuerte, y muy listo, y tiene ese carácter competitivo que admiro y que me ayuda a ser mejor incluso… por algo lo considero un hermano, aún ahora… pero tiene mil defectos. Y uno de ellos es que es un puto misógino. Curiosamente, aquí kurama, que lo odia con toda su alma, lo defiende, ¿Cómo vas a respetar al género femenino si ellas dejan de respetarse en cuanto te ven? Si le preguntas a sasuke por como son las mujeres, te dirá que simples, sumisas y ruidosas. Débiles, en resumen. El caso es que, como misógino que es, en cuanto vio que Karin dio a luz a una preciosa niña en lugar del niño que esperaba, abandonó a ambas sin decir palabra. Mi prima lo pasó realmente mal, pero es fuerte… y su familia estuvo para ella.

Pero, volviendo a la situación actual, Karin es la que más esfuerzo ha puesto para encontrar a su hija. Ha recordado cada guarida del sannin serpiente en la que estuvo cuando trabajaba para él, dando detalles sobre las trampas y posible guarnición de cada uno de ellas. Y no solo eso: con ayuda del clan yamanaka, ha revisado los momentos en los que, aunque fuese de refilón, pudo ver algún mapa con más guaridas marcadas. Los momentos en los que la puerta del despacho de orochimaru estaba abierta de la que pasaba, comentarios sueltos de kabuto con algún subordinado… todo lo que pudiese contribuir. En total, cerca de treinta objetivos repartidos por todo el continente. Konoha ha asumido los más cercanos y yo, los veinte más lejanos. Con mi hirashin y el manto dorado, puedo llegar al que quiera en minutos. En lugar de arriesgarme a ir a una y alertarlas a todas, he enviado a veinte clones a cada una con una orden sencilla: rastrear el chakra de cada guarida desde fuera con el modo sennin, buscando cuatro firmas concretas. La de la propia Sarada, la del teme, la de orochimaru o la de kabuto…

Estoy convencido de que, si Sarada está en una de esas bases, cualquiera de estos tres lo sabrá, si es que no es el autor directo. Y ha dado resultado, tras un día de tensa espera sin recibir un solo recuerdo de esos clones, lo ha dado. Es el premio de consolación, pero es mejor que nada… uno de mis clones me ha enviado sus recuerdos tras disolverse, revelándome que kabuto está en Iwa, y hacia allí me he dirigido. Kuro chan me dejó situar un sello del hirashin cerca de su palacio por si había una emergencia… Sakura chan está convencida de que lo ha hecho porque es una ofrecida repugnante y quiere que me pase por su casa para tener una tórrida noche de pasión, pero eso es ridículo... cierto es que es incómodo que lo haya situado en su cuarto y que me la suela encontrar con poca ropa, pero me ha dicho que es para ahorrar tiempo si tengo que entrevistarme con ella y que todo lo demás es casualidad… es creíble, ¿no? He usado ese sello para tardar un segundo en recorrer días de marcha, y apenas unos minutos en llegar a la base en cuestión. Soy el relámpago naranja, digno hijo de mi padre… soy MUY rápido, más si está en peligro alguien importante para mí.

-AHHH, ¡Eres tú!- grita un aterrado kabuto en cuanto aparezco por la puerta de su despacho. He procurado no matar a nadie, solo dejarlos inconscientes y dárselos a mis clones, que cualquiera podría tener información para el I+T, pero… este pez es mío. El yakushi retrocede e incluso se tropieza con algún mueble, aterrado… es alguien listo. Disponía de más de un centenar de esbirros shinobi en esta base, y no me han durado ni dos minutos. Él podría durarme un poco más, quizás diez si tiene todavía el modo sabio serpiente… pero yo tengo el chakra de los nueve biju, mi modo sabio, el hirashin, mis clones... no tiene esperanza de vencer. Lo tomo del cuello con mi mano derecha y lo levanto como si no pesase nada, clavando mis ojos en los suyos… quiero captar el más mínimo detalle de su rostro por si se atreve a mentirme…

-Kabuto yakushi… ojalá pudiese decir que es un placer verte…- declaro, para luego apretar ligeramente con las garras de kurama en mi mano. Kabuto aprieta los dientes y habla con esfuerzo, le he dejado el hueco justo para poder hablar...

-Sé… sé que no vas a matarme…- me río, es cierto… como si me hiciese falta matarle…

-No me pongas a prueba, kabuto… yo no te mataría, pero kurama va por libre…- le amenazo, y kurama se relame en mi interior… poli bueno y poli malo, adora esa táctica.- te voy a hacer una pregunta, y más te vale decirme la verdad… te recuerdo que tengo habilidades sensoras, puedo saber si mientes…- dejo un poco de silencio antes de preguntar, sé que no me vendrá mal, que le hará ponerse más nervioso…- ¿A dónde os la habéis llevado?- pregunto, y kabuto abre los ojos con terror. Vale, SABE ALGO, no he detectado confusión en él tras preguntar… solo miedo. El miedo de haber sido descubierto.

-No… no lo sé… fue idea de orochimaru… urggghhh…- se queja cuando aprieto un poco más. No quiero excusas, quiero datos, dónde está Sarada, si está bien…- Yo… yo no tuve nada que ver… fue todo un plan de orochimaru sama, que quiere un nuevo cuerpo… yo… yo le dije que era una mala idea… tocar a tus hijos no es una buena idea…- revela, y yo creo que nunca he abierto los ojos tanto por la sorpresa. Eso último no me lo esperaba. Me cago en su puta madre, no se me ocurre una forma de enfadarme más…el suelo tiembla, el aire se vuelve gélido, mis ojos se tornan rojos mientas desarrollo mis colmillos por lo que puedo apreciar en el reflejo de los lentes de kabuto. Lo reconozco: tengo DEMASIADO poder. Joder, lo siento cada segundo, una inmensa marea de chakra capaz de arrasarlo todo, una cantidad de fuerza tal que tengo que contenerme en cada aspecto de mi vida. Si pierdo la concentración un segundo, como ahora, el suelo tiembla. Tengo que hacer un serio esfuerzo para calmarme, o desarrollaré mi manto rojo de chakra y no quedarán de kabuto ni los huesos…

-**Me refería a la desaparición de Sarada, maldito hijo de puta…**\- murmuró con mi voz gutural del modo biju, intentando serenarme… joder, qué ganas de arrancarle la cabeza…- **¿Qué… cojones… ha hecho orochimaru… CON MIS HIJOS?**\- preguntó, y aprieto los dientes mientras acercó el rostro de este desgraciado al mío… kurama me está exigiendo llevarle a mi paraje mental para sacarle cada secreto a base de mordiscos, pero prefiero hacer de poli bueno un poco más…- **Tienes diez segundos para responderme, o te juro que te vas a arrepentir de haber nacido…**\- digo de la que le suelto. Quiero que hable bien, por lo que me cruzo de brazos y Kabuto tose en el suelo de la que se apresura a contestar. Joder, tiene tanto miedo que está a punto de mearse encima, puedo incluso oler su sudor frío por todo su cuerpo, y no es para menos. Tocar a mis hijos es una pésima idea… pocas razones me empujarían a matar, una está muy clara…

-No… no, con Sarada no tenemos nada que ver, te lo juro...- se excusa desde el suelo, intentando alejarse. Le creo, tiene tanto miedo que me diría hasta sus números de cuenta si se los pidiese… aunque eso es malo, implica que estoy donde empecé con respecto a Sarada chan…- y yo… yo tampoco tengo nada que ver con lo de tus hijos.- arqueo una ceja, y el tiembla. Ya he oído esas excusas antes…- ¡es en serio! Orochimaru sama… orochimaru sama se muere. Su cuerpo, el cuerpo del Zetsu que poseyó para volver a vivir de manera plena, comienza a rechazarle. Le queda cinco años, a lo sumo… y está buscando nuevos candidatos para poseer. Tu… tu sobrina era uno, pero… pero Orochimaru sama considera que el sharingan lo puede lograr de otra manera, quizás encontrando el escondite de óbito uchiha, o arrancándoselos a esa niña en cuanto los desarrollase…- un nuevo temblor sacude la sala, cayendo algunos escombros cerca nuestro, y revolviéndose con miedo kabuto.

-**Recuerda que estás hablando de mi ahijada…**

-S… si… lo siento, lo siento…- el lugar se calma, y kabuto traga hondo. Creo que ya le he dejado claro que más le vale tener respeto…- Orochimaru sama necesita un cuerpo con unas facultades especiales, un cuerpo fuerte, que le aporte poder… y… y tus hijos son su gran opción… son… son uzumaki de gran poder, y sus informes son impresionantes… notas altísimas, control de chakra, técnicas de nivel S como el kage bunshin…

-**Ya… cuando acabes de contarme esto, vas también a decirme quién es el que os filtra la información… Sakura chan le va a arrancar las pelotas, y yo a quemarlas…**\- si yo soy aterrador cuando me enfado, cuando Sakura se entere de que orochimaru se ha fijado en sus hijos… probablemente veamos el nacimiento de un nuevo biju…

-Orochi… Orochimaru sama desechó cualquier otra opción que le propuse, solo quería a tus hijos… decía que no solo cumplían sus requisitos, si no que eran dos a la vez… su plan era marcarlos con el sello maldito, entrenarlos personalmente y poseer sus cuerpos pasados unos años… primero uno, y después el otro cuando acabase de ser rechazado por el del gemelo de turno…- el que le gruña le indica que me estoy enfadando, y decide darse prisa… así me gusta, que sea listo.- Salió a buscar a tus hijos hace una semana, ¡no sé dónde está! No… no creo que los haya capturado todavía, si no… ¡si no ya estaría aquí con ellos, o con alguna noticia al menos! Quizás cambió de idea, quizás…- levanto la mano para que se calle, ya he oído suficiente. Mis hijos están en peligro, y quizás esa es la explicación para esos comportamientos… extraños… que muestran últimamente. Quizás los ha marcado, quizás han sido influenciados de alguna manera… sea como sea, debo de volver ahora mismo a konoha… pero no lo voy a hacer solo.

-**Vas a vivir para hablar un día más, kabuto yakushi…**\- lo tomo de la pechera para levantarlo y dejar de agacharme. No me apetece mirar más hacia abajo…- **Te voy a llevar de inmediato a konoha, con los miembros del clan yamanaka… van a revisar tu mente, hasta el último fragmento de información… planes, bases, experimentos, secuestrados… les vas a dejar acceder a absolutamente todo dattebayo. Y, cómo te atrevas a intentar ocultar algo…**\- acerco mis colmillos a su cara, y el asistente de orochimaru vuelve a temblar.- **Kurama se comerá tu alma, y yo tu corazón...**

El pobre desgraciado asiente, desesperado. Ya he dicho que me teme, y hace bien… puede que no sea partidario de la violencia, que sea dialogante y adore la paz… pero soy un uzumaki, y mi clan era famoso por su creatividad a la hora de causar daño a quienes atacaban a sus hijos y familia. Era nuestra forma de defendernos, si mataban a uno de los nuestros, nosotros a cincuenta. Al menos eso me han contado kurama y karin de lo que saben de la historia de mi clan, y yo me lo creo… solo hay que verme ahora, deseando matar a este imbécil… llevamos la lealtad al clan en la sangre. Con kabuto cargado de cadenas, aparezco en la puerta norte de konoha, dispuesto a dejarle de inmediato en el centro de detención anbu para que sea interrogado y hacer guardia junto a mis hijos las veinticuatro horas hasta que localice a esa asquerosa serpiente pedófila… joder cuando se entere Sakura chan, va a poner la aldea en estado de guerra… todavía recuerdo la bronca que tuvo con la madre del niño que se atrevió a empujar a shinachiku en el parque cuando fueron por primera vez… nunca he pasado tanto miedo como ese día dattebayo…

-¡Uzumaki sama!- exclama un sorprendido izumo, mientras kotetsu se despierta por mi llegada.- Qué bien que está aquí, ¡es un milagro!

-¿Cómo?- pregunto, aún con kabuto atado de pies a cabeza a mi espalda. Joder, cuando me fui la aldea estaba en pie de guerra, enfrascada en la búsqueda de Sarada chan… es la última uchiha, es muy apreciada en konoha, su desaparición es un duro golpe para todos. Pero ahora hay un ambiente festivo, a estos dos solo les falta bailar… kotetsu, ya más despierto, se pone a hablar.

-Sarada uchiha, ¡ha aparecido!- abro los ojos con sorpresa, ansioso. Joder, cómo deseaba oír eso…- Apareció en la puerta Este, sus propios hijos la encontraron de la que paseaban por allí. Al parecer, Sasuke uchiha la liberó y ella misma volvió a casa por su propio pie…- salgo corriendo con Kabuto a rastras para verla, con una sonrisa, lo necesito… aunque realmente no sé a dónde voy ahora que lo pienso, dattebayo…- ¡Está en la torre explicándolo todo junto a su esposa y su prima, uzumaki sama!- exclama el guardia, y ya sí que si, corrijo el rumbo… mi ahijada ha aparecido…

* * *

**Y fin, Sarada ha aparecido! Que bien todo, que felicidad... aunque... que extraño y conveniente para los gemelos, no? donde esta orochimaru? y Sasuke? Que misterioso todo... un saludo y nos leemos!**


	4. Papás y mamás

Cap4: papás y mamás

**Buenas! Ya tenia ganas de publicar por aqui, esta historia empieza a ponerse interesante. Siempre quise hacer una incursion en el genero de horror, pero mezclándolo con humor, y creo que lo estoy logrando, pero os dejo a vosotros decidir. Calculadle que le quedan cuatro capitulos a este mini fic. Un saludo y paso a los review.**

**Shinasu Ewige Liebe:** Buenas! veo que has completado el primer arco de tu fic, ¡mi enhorabuena! en cuanto el curro me de un respiro, tienes mis review!

Si, a ver, es cuestion de gustos, creo que lo deje claro con las reacciones de naruto a esos comentarios sobre su Sakura chan, que le suenan como si le hablasen en arameo xD Pero quiero romper en mis fics con eso que has dicho de que no hay mujeres feas en el mundo Naruto, me parece muy irrealista. Y en el caso de sakura, me parece tierno que Naruto la vea como la mas bella del universo aun con todo. En lo referente a tenten... en parte es por oponerme a esa corriente generalizada de que su diseño es el mejor de naruto, para mi es el de kushina, seguido del de sakura. E ino... seamos sinceros, solo tienes que ver como la ponen en la mayoría de los fics para saber que es el icono sexual de esta serie...

Hoy veras bastante mas de los niños con relacion a ese secuestro, aunque no todo. Pero te reseñare que la habilidad de karin es muy buena si, podria detectar a sasuke... salvo que usase el ojo magico que le regalo Kishimoto y que vale para absolutamente todo. un parpadeo y se lleva a sarada. Y tengo curiosidad por saber tu teoria sobre el porque son asi los dos niños!

Bueno, espero qye, la proxima vez que me leas, sea en un review en tu historia! un saludo y nos leemos!

**CRBXMLP**: Saludos! ya te respondi por otro lado, pero bueno, tb puedo ponerlo por aqui. Mi teoria sobre esa vulnerabilidad seria que no es un uzumaki purasangre (a diferencia de su madre) y que su cuerpo depende tanto de ese chakra que quitárselo de golpe como hizo madara le provoca un shock, como quitarle la droga de golpe a un adicto. En el caso de kushina, no fue tan brusco y era una purasangre, y por eso pudo sobrevivir. Incluso me aventuro a decir que habría seguido con vida si no hubiese hecho ese sacrificio absurdo. Espero haber contribuido a esclarecer tus dudas, un saludo!

**Honter11**: hola! A ver, piensa un poco en lo que implicaria un nauino aqui: naruto pierde a su esposa y rompe su adorada familia. Vamos, me parece antinaruto sugerir que le ponga los cuernos a Sakura con ino. Y lo de llegar a un acuerdo entre ellas, no negaré que en otra situación lo veria factible, pero aqui no... ¿Sakura, compartiendo al padre de sus hijos? AntiSakura en este caso...

Y sobre esa historia... ya te dije que dependo de la inspiracion, y en ese caso no la tengo, no se me ocurre un escenario como el que sugieres. Escribir un fic requiere un guion mas alla del pairing, genero y lemmon. Aunque romperé una lanza a favor de eres mia, que no deja de ser naruto el prota hombre... yami es Naruto, y al final se ve que no es tan malo xD En todo caso, yo no suelo usar al naruto 100x100 canónico, me parece artificial... Un saludo y nos leemos!

**NgelT**: buenas! Mas vale tarde que nunca hombre, no te disculpes ;) Si, esta historia me gusta en gran parte porque no tomo la idea tradicional de los gemelos uzumaki. Vale que naruto es muy bueno, pero... ¿por que sus hijos deben de ser iguales? Un saludo y espero que te guste lo de hoy!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando.

-_aaaaaaaaaaa_\- personaje pensando.

-**aaaaaaaaaaa**\- personaje sobrenatural hablando.

-**_aaaaaaaaaaa_**\- personaje sobrenatural pensando.

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS. Realmente no es necesario renunciar a una mierda, ya sé perfectamente que Naruto pertenece a masashi kishimoto y que prefiere a sasuke. Shinachiku y katsumi son creación del bendito fandom, que decidió no tragar con Boruto (mil gracias, no soy el único). Disfrutad y, si me plagiáis, me paso al naruhina. Un saludo.

* * *

Todo ha ocurrido demasiado rápido. No, en serio, tengo mil dudas, mil preguntas, y también mil cosas que hacer. En un segundo he pasado de no saber dónde está mi ahijada, temer por la seguridad de mis niños y desear asesinar a esta serpiente albina con gafas que tengo por prisionero a enterarme de que mi Sarada chan está en konoha y a salvo, y que la encontraron mis hijos (y que, por tanto, están seguros y vigilados en la torre hokage por una decena de anbu…). Kabuto pasa a ser una preocupación secundaria, ¡tengo que verlos! ¡A todos! El pobre yakushi parece una cometa en un día de tormenta, con su cuerpo volando sin control y atado por unas cadenas a mi, que corro como un condenado de tejado en tejado rumbo a mi objetivo usando mi manto dorado de chakra. Sakura chan tiene razón, cuando me emociono soy a veces demasiado bruto… Pero no me importa: cuando llego al despacho de kakashi sensei y dos personitas rubias y una chica de pelo negro se lanzan a mis brazos, solo puedo sonreír. Mi familia vuelve a estar unida, no puedo ser más feliz.

Además, tengo los siguientes días para arreglar cada problema que se me ha presentado últimamente. Empecemos por mi ahijada, por mi niña, con permiso de Katsumi chan. Sarada chan está perfectamente, no tiene secuelas, no la han hecho nada, fuera de casi morir asfixiada por los abrazos de su aliviada madre. Gracias a kami, ojalá todos los problemas que tenga a partir de ahora sean el exceso de amor materno. Tras un par de días que la dimos para que descansase, para no estresarla, ya pudimos empezar a interrogarla sobre lo ocurrido. Un examen médico que reveló que no la habían hecho ninguna herida, ni marcado con algún sello ni nada por el estilo; y uno psicológico a cargo del clan yamanaka para revisar sus recuerdos. Por cierto, es raro… lo hizo Ino yamanaka, y yo me esperaba otro momento incómodo, lo hubiese tenido facilísimo para quedarse a solas conmigo, solo hubiese necesitado mandar a mis hijos fuera de su despacho con cualquier excusa. Pero, literalmente, se mantuvo todo lo lejos que pudo de mi, incluso insistió en darle los informes a Sakura chan en lugar de dármelos en mano…

Bueno, mejor para mí, quizás se le haya pasado esa etapa de putón verbenero, o se ha fijado en otro hombre… eso sería perfecto, Ino contenta, yo contento, y ese afortunado MUY FELIZ (si joder, estoy casado, y amo con locura a mi mujer, pero reconozco que si no fuese así Ino estaría sin andar dos semanas a la segunda insinuación sobre jugar a zorros y zorras en su dormitorio… agghhh, ¿qué estoy diciendo? maldito kurama, me está pegando estos arrebatos hentai… o quizás acabé con secuelas tras estar tres años entrenando con Ero sennin…). Además, me interesa más centrarme en lo que sacaron de los recuerdos de Sarada. Ese desgraciado de Sasuke… todo fue culpa suya. Se enteró de que Sarada chan había despertado el sharingan, esperó a que fuese el turno de hospital de Karin chan para evitar que le detectase con su habilidad sensora y, en un segundo, apareció en la habitación, tomó a su hija y se la llevó lejos. Un puto secuestro, con todas las letras. No sé dónde estará, no soy capaz de detectarlo con mi senjutsu por mucho que me esfuerce, pero, como le vea, le voy a dejar eunuco… bueno, si Karin me deja algo que castrar, claro…

En los recuerdos de Sarada está bien claro que la niña fue sacada de su casa contra su voluntad, son una amalgama de momentos con Sarada llorando porque quería volver con su madre, y Sasuke ignorándola y llevándola a rastras a lo profundo del continente. Ese imbécil tenía pensado iniciar una nueva vida con ella y entrenarla en el uso del sharingan para convertirla en su heredera, así, sin más, aún contra su voluntad… El teme tiene un grave problema de empatía, como dijo Sakura chan al leer el informe. Lo que no queda claro es lo que ocurrió en su huida, esos recuerdos estaban completamente borrosos... Sarada chan estaba en medio de un bosque, tiritando de frío mientras se intentaba tapar de la lluvia y Sasuke la ignoraba; y, de pronto, estaba en la aldea al día siguiente, andando hacia el puesto de control más cercano acompañada de mis hijos… y la chica dice que no se acuerda de nada de eso, y se muestra totalmente cohibida si insistes. Bueno, no quiero ponerme pesado, bastante mal lo ha pasado… Va a estar comiendo helado hasta la pubertad si quiere, la voy a consentir como nunca…

Y tengo más asuntos para distraerme del misterio de su fuga del teme. Por ejemplo, kabuto yakushi… bueno, más bien lo que queda de él. El pobre llegó amoratado y golpeado al despacho de kakashi por ir botando de tejado en tejado arrastrado por mi… joder, no me acordé de que seguía atado a mi cuerpo hasta que oí sus gemidos de dolor. Kakashi, Sakura chan, Karin… todos reaccionaron con sorpresa al ver a mi prisionero. Bueno, todos salvo mis niños, que me preguntaron por esa piñata tan rara, por eso de que el pobre estaba colgando por la ventana de la torre hokage y parecía que lo habían molido a palos para sacarle los dulces. Realmente, kabuto no fue un problema real, nos lo dijo absolutamente TODO a la primera. Bases que todavía no habíamos registrado, efectivos, prisioneros, experimentos activos… ¡hasta sus espías dentro del organigrama de la hoja! Sorprendentemente, Danzo era inocente, y yo he perdido mi apuesta con tsunade baa chan… Baa chan ganando una apuesta, eso es malo, ¿no?

Pero claro, su confesión obviamente trató el asunto que más me preocupa actualmente: el plan de orochimaru para marcar a mis hijos con el sello maldito y poseer sus cuerpos. Kami santo, en el instante en que oyó eso Sakura chan recordé por qué la temo más que al juubi… su pelo flotando en nueve mechones, su ceño fruncido, sus dientes rechinando… Sacudió entre gritos furiosos al pobre kabuto como un muñeco hasta que se calmó, y luego salió disparada a llevar a nuestros niños al hospital para una revisión TOTAL dirigida por ella. Unamos a la profesionalidad de mi mujer en el ámbito de la medicina su amor por sus hijos y a una tsunade igual de aterrada y encariñada con sus bisnietos… el hospital de konoha estuvo al servicio de mis diablillos durante todo el día. Análisis de sangre, de chakra, revisión de recuerdos, interrogatorios… los tuve que sobornar con ramen para que se portasen bien y no se quejasen mucho, estuvieron horas esperando entre prueba y prueba con sus batitas de hospital…

Aunque mereció la pena, mis hijos están PERFECTOS. No hay señal de marcas, ni de que ese pedófilo repugnante les haya puesto un dedo encima. Hemos descubierto el peligro antes de que orochimaru actúe, por lo que no me quejo. He avisado a Kakashi sensei y al clan gama, todo eso unido a mis clones con chakra natural que barren la ciudad cada hora… hoy día es materialmente imposible que esa serpiente se infiltre en konoha sin que la detecte a kilómetros de llegar. Y, por si acaso, les he enseñado una foto del susodicho a mis niños para que no se acerquen a él bajo ningún concepto. Katsumi chan lo llama "el grinch", porque les he dicho que quiere dejarles sin navidad. Por cierto, otra vez Ino ha actuado rara. Justo antes de acercarse a revisar los recuerdos de mis hijos para asegurarse de que no hayan visto a orochimaru de refilón por la aldea la vi TEMBLAR. Si, temblar, y creo que de miedo, porque mucho frío no hacía… no lo entiendo, en esa habitación solo estábamos Sakura chan, yo, y mis dos niños mirándola con esos ojitos verdes y una sonrisa dulce. Incomprensible, la preguntaré cuando acabe esta semana de locos.

Porque esta semana son las pruebas de acceso a la academia shinobi. Ay, las pruebas de acceso a la academia… qué recuerdos. Por si no estáis al tanto, la academia tiene pruebas tanto para acceder como para graduarte. Es lógico que también las haya para acceder, toda la población de konoha quiere que sus hijos accedan a la academia shinobi. No es que la escuela civil sea mala, pero, obviamente, una aldea shinobi centra sus mejores recursos en su academia shinobi. Por lo tanto, es necesario poner filtros. Es triste, pero de momento no puedo hacer nada… cuando ascienda a hokage me ocuparé de equiparar ambas academias para que todos los niños reciban una educación de calidad, sin importar su falta de chakra u origen humilde… al fin y al cabo, mi mujer casi se queda fuera en esta prueba por su escaso chakra, y konoha habría perdido una excelente médico si hubiese sido así. La educación es el futuro. Volviendo a la prueba de acceso a la academia, la mayoría es muy simple… pruebas de nivel de chakra, preguntas teóricas muy básicas… hasta yo las pasé a la primera en su día.

Pero la última fase es la que me importa… "combate" contra un shinobi. A ver, combate entre comillas eh, que son solo niños de seis años. Un chunnin se dedica a presionarlos un poco para ver con qué nivel empiezan sus estudios. Es un duelo perdido de antemano, nadie ha logrado vencer jamás. Barrieron el suelo conmigo y con el teme a los pocos minutos, por poner un ejemplo, y ahora están haciendo lo mismo con los nuevos aspirantes. Ninguno de los niños que conozco ha fallado las anteriores, pero todos van a fallar esta. Inojin yamanaka mostró en su duelo una técnica parecida a las de su padre, unas mariposas explosivas multicolor bastante prometedoras, pero no tardó en ser derrotado ni un minuto. Le hace falta entrenar el taijutsu, lo hablaré con Sai por si quiere que lo entrene. Himawari, la hija de hinata, mostró su byakugan real, para orgullo de su familia materna, pero de poco sirve si todavía no dominas el junken y el Kaiten. Es demasiado joven, pero solo hubo que ver el asentimiento satisfecho del severo Hiashi para entender que la chica lo había hecho excelentemente.

Sarada chan, a pesar de venir de un secuestro y de todas esas pruebas médicas de los días previos, aguantó bastante bien. Tiene un buen taijutsu, muy buenas reservas de chakra gracias a su herencia materna, y además su sharingan y la bola de fuego (lo único que sacó en claro de la "excursión" con el teme… me da rabia, pudo enseñarla la bola de fuego en unos días, sería un jounin sensei excelente si no fuese un subnormal perdido…), estoy muy orgulloso de ella. Pero aún así se quedó muy lejos del alumno que mejor hizo esta prueba en la historia, su tío Itachi uchiha. No lo vi, pero ese informe lo ha leído cada chunnin de la aldea, es una muestra perfecta de cómo detectar un genio. Jiji sarutobi describe en sus más de cincuenta páginas cómo sostuvo un combate de diez minutos contra un chunnin, mostrando taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, sharingan, kenjutsu… una barbaridad si tenemos en cuenta que solo tenía seis años, fue ascendido de golpe al último curso por ello, y se convirtió en el anbu más joven de la hoja.

Y ahora han llamado a mis hijos a los vestuarios para prepararlos, tomarles el peso y medidas, explicarles la prueba… lo de siempre, y deben de hacerlo lejos de la mirada de sus padres, para evitar que dependan demasiado de nosotros… Les veo irse, mirándome con curiosidad y saludándome con sus manitas mientras yo les despido y abrazo a Sakura chan con mi otro brazo, que esta emocionada. No voy a negar que yo también estoy nervioso, pero más porque les hagan daño en ese combate que por si lo hacen bien o mal… en mi prueba el examinador se cebó conmigo, para deleite del público. Que sé que ahora será diferente, pero… son mis niños, prefiero que estén siempre seguros y felices a que sean máquinas de guerra… yo estaré orgulloso de ellos pase lo que pase, como si quieren ser granjeros… sería curioso si fuese así, su bisabuelo paterno namikaze fue un gran granjero…

-Na… Naruto…- La voz de Ino, a mi espalda, llama mi atención tras despedirme de mis hijos y ver cómo entran en esos vestuarios. Me doy la vuelta y la veo. De aspecto está como siempre, un vestido corto que me obliga a esforzarme en no mirar las piernas, o el escote, y un cuerpo de escándalo junto a esa melena rubia clara. Agggh, tengo que encontrarla un novio... por cierto, parece nerviosa, muy intranquila… incluso con miedo. No deja de mirar a la puerta de los vestuarios con ansiedad.- ¿Podemos hablar… a solas?- me pregunta, y yo suspiro con dejadez. Ya decía yo que últimamente no intentaba nada…- No es por eso, en serio… onegai…- añade, y, por primera vez desde que comenzó con este acoso y derribo, la creo. No es una treta, necesita hablar de algo importante, solo hay que ver su mirada suplicante. Asiento y aviso a mi mujer de que ahora vuelvo y de que me guarde el sitio en primera fila junto a baa chan y Karin, y voy a una zona apartada de las gradas a hablar con Ino.

-Está bien, ¿Qué…? ¡Woooowww!- exclamo cuando la yamanaka tira de mi con violencia para sacarme fuera del ángulo de visión del dojo de lucha.- Joder Ino, que estoy casado, que no quiero…- Voy a recriminárselo, pero trago hondo en su lugar. Ino está furiosa, furiosa y asustada, y me manda callar. Incluso se enciende un cigarrillo con nervios, temblándole el pulso.

-Naruto, ¡tienes que hablar con tus hijos! Están fuera de control…- frunzo el ceño, intentando asimilar un mensaje tan directo y tan de golpe, e Ino vuelve a temblar de miedo.- Mi Inojin… mi Inojin kun no me habla, me grita y me insulta cada vez que me ve… quiere irse a vivir con su padre, y dejarme sola porque está harto de que esté con otros hombres… y lleva… lleva días encerrado en su cuarto, y ha vuelto a mojar la cama… y… y cuando le pregunto por tus hijos se pone pálido y tiembla… ¡todo desde que estuvieron esa tarde del martes jugando juntos!- me acusa, y yo procuro conservar la calma por esa insinuación de que mis hijos tienen la culpa de que Ino no se haya comportado todo lo bien que debería con su familia… esta mujer se ha vuelto loca…

-Ino… lo de acusarte de estar con otros hombres se veía venir, el niño no es estúpido… que si, que tienes derecho a rehacer tu vida y a divertirte, pero coño, con un poco de discreción dattebayo. Te recuerdo lo de tu insinuación de Halloween con él de fondo…- rememoro con severidad, para luego centrarme en lo último que ha dicho.- Y, en cuanto a lo otro… tu hijo es pálido per se, no creo que pueda ponerse más…- afirmo, y es cierto dattebayo, por eso era imposible en el equipo yamato saber si Sai estaba normal, asustado, si tenía anemia…- …y quizás sea por los nervios de esta prueba y todo esto, mis hijos también han estado un poco nerv...- Ino me corta poniéndome la mano en la boca.

-¡No hables tan alto, que tus hijos nos pueden oír!- exclama con terror. Es curioso que esté tan aterrada… os recuerdo que se enfrentó al juubi, teóricamente nada debería de aterrarle tanto como el diez colas.- Naruto, tienes razón con lo de que podría haberme portado mejor, y si es por mi hijo lo haré, pero… pasa algo raro con tus hijos… con los dos… y lo sabes bien, ¡fíjate en Sarada! Llevaba una semana desaparecida, y por arte de magia aparece en la puerta de la aldea junto a los gemelos, ¡y desde entonces obedece cada orden que la dan, joder!- añade, y yo lo pienso detenidamente. Lo cierto es que Sarada está un poco rara, incluso creo que mira a Katsumi chan antes de abrazarme o ser cariñosa conmigo, como si pidiese permiso… bah, deben de ser paranoias mías alimentadas por la amiga de mi esposa…

-No seas paranoica, Sarada ya lo explicó todo, mis hijos dijeron lo mismo sin haberla oído hablar antes y tú lo corroboraste en su examen mental: Sasuke la secuestró, y ella se escapó en cuanto pudo. Vagó por los bosques de la hoja hasta llegar a casa, y por culpa del trauma y del frío esos recuerdos se perdieron, y luego se encontró con mis hijos que casualmente...

-¿Y tú les crees?- me corta de nuevo, dándole una calada ansiosa a su cigarro.- Es de Sasuke kun de quién estamos hablando, ¡no te escapas de Sasuke uchiha, con su rinnegan, sharingan, serpientes y demás poderes increíbles tan fácilmente! Hasta tú con tu manto lo habrías pasado mal…- ahí le doy la razón… Sasuke es el único shinobi del mundo que podría rastrearme y ponerme en problemas…- Y además, ¿dónde está ahora? Es jodidamente raro que se haya dado por vencido en sus planes con Sarada, así, sin más…- Voy a contestarla que Sasuke es como un reptil, nunca sabes lo que va a hacer, pero Ino me agarra de la pechera.- ¡Tus hijos son dos putos monstruos!

-Eh eh eh.- repongo, deshaciéndome del agarre con cierta dificultad. Joder, esa mujer me ha clavado las uñas...- Que estamos hablando de mis hijos, no son unos monstruos… ¡Y encima Shinachiku es tu ahijado dattebayo!- la acuso, y la chica vuelve a fumar con ansia mientras asiente.

-Ya sé que soy la puta madrina de un puñetero monstruo… ¡tienes que hacer algo, están haciendo bueno a orochimaru!- me grita, aunque conteniendo la voz y mirando de vez en cuando al ring por si han salido mis hijos. Me enfadaría más tras esa comparación, pero joder, es que suena aterrada de verdad…- ¡Y tengo pruebas! Mira lo que descubrí mirando la mente de mi hijo para averiguar por qué estaba así conmigo…- afirma, y yo la miro reprobadoramente.- ¿Qué? ¡Es mi hijo, y temía que su padre le hubiese manipulado para que se fuese con él, o que le hubiesen hecho algo! ¡Y acerté joder, es incluso peor de lo que imaginaba!- exclama, para luego poner sus manos en mis sienes y aplicar chakra sin pedirme tan siquiera permiso.

(recuerdo de Inojin)

Joder, todo se ha vuelto negro de golpe, es como si me hubiese secuestrado un gancho gigante rumbo a la nada… Ino es una bruta, lo suyo es avisarte de lo que va a hacer, y no hacerte un puto secuestro mental. Voy a tener que idear una forma de defenderme de estas cosas con kurama... aghhh, y ahora derrepente luz, joder, esto de los experimentos en cuatro dimensiones es una mierda. ¿Dónde estoy? Un momento… es… es la habitación de Inojin… creo. Alguna vez he llevado a mis hijos allí para que jueguen con él… Ahí va, ahí están… puedo ver a Katsumi chan, y a Shina chan… ¿por qué los veo desde su altura? Joder, y qué jodidamente pálido estoy ahora que me veo mi mano… mi minúscula mano por cierto… un momento, ¡soy Inojin! Claro joder, Ino me ha metido en los recuerdos de Inojin, y los recuerdos son en primera persona… ay, qué raro se me hace ver a mis niños desde otros ojos… y qué guapa es Katsumi chan, ojalá fuese mi nov… ¿eh, qué ha sido esto último?

-_Aghhh, es como si pensase por dos personas…_\- pienso para mí mismo, y oigo a kurama en mi cabeza.

-**Recuerdos de Inojin, pensamientos de Inojin…**\- explica con dejadez. Ah, claro, los pensamientos de Inojin… qué complicado es ser un yamanaka, dattebayo.- **…Rubio de bote…**\- Voy a gritarle por esa insinuación de que soy imbécil, pero la voz de Inojin me corta.

-Mi madre… mi madre me ha comprado la play cuatro y un montón de juegos, si queréis podemos…- sugiero con la voz de Inojin. Joder, qué nervioso está este chico cuando mi hija está cerca, no puede… o puedo, es todo muy confuso… quitarle los ojos de encima. Tengo que recordar vigilar a este chaval, es claramente un canalla detrás de mi princesita; y mi niña no se va a interesar en chicos hasta los ochenta años, que tiene que cuidar de su padre…

-Bah… videojuegos… me aburren…- se queja mi hija. Jo, yo solo quiero que esté a gusto conmigo para que acepte una cita…

-_agggh, ¿cómo que una cita? ¡Si solo tiene seis años, asqueroso pervertido! Voy a tener que enviar a este robahijas de misión a kumo en cuanto ascienda a hokage..._\- me quejo, y kurama interviene de nuevo.

-**Teniendo en cuenta que es un recuerdo y que por mucho que hables no harás nada, mejor intenta centrarte en lo que piensa el niño este y luego ya haces tus planes de asesinato…**\- sugiere, y yo gruño en respuesta. Como odio que tenga razón…

-Espera nee chan, podríamos jugar a un juego nuevo…- sugiere shinachiku con un gesto alegre, para luego dibujar una sonrisa traviesa que confunde mucho a Inojin… a mi no, reconozco ese gesto, y no es algo bueno…- ¿Jugamos a los papás y mamás?- pregunta, y yo temblaría si no fuese esto un puto recuerdo ajeno. Ya dije que reconocía ese gesto… es el mío antes de hacer una travesura… y su hermana acaba de poner el mismo… oh no…

-¡Buena idea nii chan!- exclama feliz, aunque Inojin muestra una reacción agridulce… seguro que ellos hacen de padres y le toca a él hacer de…- Pero vamos a cambiar un poco nii chan, que tou chan nos ha prohibido darnos besos de papás y mamás…- Katsumi se gira hacia Inojin, y el niño se sonroja, con razón. Le está mirando con un gesto de interés, muy tierno… para Inojin, no había chica más guapa en el mundo que Katsumi chan…- Inojin… ¿quieres que seamos papá y mamá?- le pregunta, e Inojin asiente ansioso. SI, si y si joder, exclama en su mente… por supuesto, mi yo de verdad tiembla… mi hija sigue con ese gesto travieso, tiene algo en mente…- Perfecto… tenía muchas ganas de jugar a papás y mamás contigo, pero nunca me lo pides… Inojin kun…- Al yamanaka poco le falta para dar un salto de alegría, ¡le ha llamado con el kun! ¡Y lleva queriendo jugar con él mucho tiempo! Eso es bueno, ¿no?- Siéntate en esa silla…- ordena, e Inojin obedece.

-_¡Un momento! ¿Para qué quiere que se siente?_\- pregunto con un hilo de voz, y la voz de kurama me responde con confusión.

-**Quizás por jugar a papás y mamás se refieren a jugar al pañuelito o…**\- el zorro y yo abrimos los ojos con horror cuando mi hija se sube a horcajadas sobre Inojin.-** eh... ¿esto es algo normal entre las crías ningen?**\- pregunta con un tartamudeo muy revelador, y yo me pongo igual de pálido que el padre de inojin… y el hijo de mi ex compañero de equipo rojo como un tomate.

-Ettto… Katsumi chan… qué… ¿Qué haces?- pregunta Inojin. A ver, sabiendo lo que se está pasando por la cabeza del joven yamanaka, cosas nada santas para una niña de seis años, todas relacionadas con ese extraño hormigueo del bajo vientre del rubio y lo bien que huele mi hija… es un puto milagro que haga articulado palabra. Katsumi se muerde un dedo con un gesto juguetón, como hace su madre justo antes de…

-_¡INO, YA HE VISTO SUFICIENTE, SÁCAME DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO JODER!_\- grito desesperado, pero la desgraciada de mi amiga no me hace caso y tengo que seguir mirando…

-¿Yo? Jugar a papás y mamás… mi kaa chan y mi tou chan juegan así, ayer les vimos nii chan y yo…- responde mi hija, y yo intento abanicarme a pesar de que no es posible.

-**Te dije que dejases clones haciendo guardia…**\- me recrimina kurama, y yo suspiro con cansancio. Estupendo, nos vieron celebrar que nuestros hijos y Sarada chan están a salvo… Esto no puede ser, la táctica amistosa de Sakura chan no funciona, ¡hay que ponerle cascabeles a cada uno ya, y atarlos a algún sitio cuando nos pongamos cariñosos! Si no, es imposible…

-_¿Cómo lo hacen joder? Soy un puto sennin, y tengo el olfato de un depredador alfa, ¡debería de detectarlos fácil cuando se acercan!_\- le pregunto a kurama, y el kitsune arquea los hombros. Él tampoco lo sabe. Inojin, mientras yo me quejo, nota como Katsumi toma su mano y se la pone sobre el lateral de su cadera. Por supuesto, yo me olvido de respirar…

-Mi tou chan toca a mi kaa chan así, y la gusta mucho… ¿A ti te gusta, Inojin kun?- Inojin vuelve a asentir. Joder, está tan nervioso como… lo otro… aghhh, porque noto su puta confusión y que no sabe lo que significa todo esto exactamente, que si no este niño estaría muerto… Katsumi se acerca tanto a su rostro que Inojin se pone aún más rojo, para fijarse detenidamente en sus ojos.- Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos, Inojin kun… son del color de los de mi tou chan, azul oscuro, mi color preferido del mundo mundial… si la cigüeña nos trae un bebé, quiero que tenga tus ojos…

-**Al menos sigue creyendo en la cigüeña…**\- me intenta consolar kurama, mientras mi labio inferior tiembla de pavor.

-Yo… yo prefiero los tuyos…- contesta Inojin como puede, armándose de valor.- …y tu pelo, y tu piel… eres… eres muy guapa…- Katsumi se sonroja ligeramente en un gesto muy adorable que hace a Inojin sonreír… aunque yo, que la conozco bien, sé que es fingido, es el que pone para que la compre ramen… ¿Qué estará…?

-¿Te parezco guapa? Tú también me pareces muy guapo, Inojin kun…- reconoce con un gesto inocente… también fingido joder, es el que pone cuando la respondo a esa petición de ramen con que Sakura chan quiere que coman sano y el ramen no lo es… y SIEMPRE me acaba convenciendo…- Siempre he pensado que serías mi novio perfecto…

-Yo… ¡yo también! Podríamos ser novios y…- el yamanaka traga hondo cuando Katsumi se acerca con sus labios peligrosamente a los suyos, y le mira de arriba abajo con un gesto… ¿sugerente? ¿Una niña de seis años puede poner ese puto gesto? Por supuesto, a la mente del niño ha venido el recuerdo del beso de mis hijos en halloween… maldita sea, ya sabía yo que eso iba a traer secuelas, a saber lo que se pasará por la mente de mi Sarada chan cada vez que shinachiku habla con ella…

-Si… ¿sabes? Siempre me he preguntado cómo sería darte un beso… ya no puedo dármelos con mi nii chan, y me gustaba mucho dar besos… pero mi tou chan no me ha dicho nada de ti…

-_¿Que no? ¡TE HE DICHO QUE NADA DE CHICOS HASTA LOS NOVENTA MIL AÑOS!_\- grito con mi voz en off, y kurama niega con hastío.

-**No estás allí Naruto, deja de gritarles…**

-…quizás contigo podría…- continúa… tiene sus labios a milímetros casi, Inojin puede hasta decir que saben a fresa… pero, de golpe, Katsumi se aparta. Gracias a kami, estaba a punto de invocar mi manto dorado y asesinar a gente inocente, empezando por el clan yamanaka entero…- Pero no podemos Inojin kun… y eso me pone triste…- mi hija se levanta con un mohín de disgusto, e Inojin niega contrariado.

-Pe… pero ¿por qué? Si… si yo te quiero mucho… y tú…- Katsumi le interrumpe con fingida pesadumbre.

-Lo sé, pero mi tou chan ha sido muy claro, "nada de besos con mi nii chan", y tú vas a ser mi nii chan dentro de poco…- Inojin frunce el ceño, sin entenderlo, y Katsumi suspira.- Tu kaa chan quiere jugar papás y mamás con mi tou chan, ya se lo lleva pidiendo muchas veces… mi tou chan quiere a mi kaa chan, pero tu mamá es muy guapa… Algún día puede que consiga jugar a esto con él…- Joder, ya sabía yo que se habían dado cuenta… ¡pero de lo de conseguirlo nada Katsumi chan, tu madre es intocable!- …y entonces seremos hermanos…- los ojos de Katsumi se humedecen, mientras solloza ligeramente.- Y yo… yo estaré muy triste, me quedaré sin mi kaa chan, y sin mi novio…- Inojin abre los ojos, impactado ante esa revelación. Ya tenía una idea de que su madre estaba haciendo las cosas mal, eso sin contar cómo lo había apartado de su padre, pero esto… le estaba haciendo daño también a su Katsumi chan… siente ira, pero tampoco deja de ser su kaa chan… y el quiere mucho a su kaa chan…

-No… no, mi kaa chan no quiere estar con tu tou chan… es… es mi padrino, ¡y está casado con la tía Sakura! Además, tus padres sí que se quieren, siempre están bien juntos, los míos solían discutir siempre… sobre todo porque jugaban poco a papás y mamás…- Katsumi se lanza a abrazarle entre lágrimas, e Inojin la aprieta con fuerza. A ver, le voy a castrar por mirar así a mi niña, pero tengo que admitir que su preocupación es tierna y genuina.- No… no llores Katsumi chan, que no quiero verte triste…

-Es que… es que tu kaa chan va a separar a mis papás, y yo me voy a poner muy muy triste… y no vamos a poder ser novios…- comenta entre lágrimas, apretando los dientes Inojin. Joder, ahora que descubre que Katsumi chan le quiere como novio, va su madre y hace eso… Mi hija levanta los ojos, esos ojos verdes heredados de su madre, y los clava en Inojin con un gesto triste, casi suplicante.- Inojin… ¿tu kaa chan me odia? Yo… yo he intentado ser buena con ella para que no nos separe, pero… ¿Por qué quiere robarme a mi tou chan?- cuestiona. Yo arqueo una ceja… como adulto que soy, sé distinguir una buena actuación cuando la veo. Lástima que Inojin sea tan joven y esté completamente en sus garras…

-Mi kaa chan no te odia Katsumi chan. Es solo que está… rara desde que se separó de mi tou chan. Mi psicólogo me ha dicho que son etapas, y que es normal que conozca a otras personas y… juegue con ellos a papás y mamás…- intenta defender el niño pálido a su madre, pero un nuevo sollozo de Katsumi le hace renegar de esa idea. Ah no, la culpa era de su madre, ¡se iba a enterar!- Pe… pero, ¡no está bien lo que está intentando con tu padre! Tu padre está casado, y con su mejor amiga, ¡voy a reñir a mi kaa chan!- Katsumi se vuelve a abrazar a él entre lágrimas, y se oye la voz de shinachiku a la espalda del yamanaka.

-La tia Ino es muy bruta, Inojin… no se dejará reñir y seguirá igual…- se lamenta con un falso tono apenado, e Inojin aprieta los puños mientras sigue abrazando a Katsumi.

-_Un momento, ¿lleva ahí todo el tiempo? En silencio, observando todo sin decir nada…_\- describo, más para mí que para el kitsune, pero mi amigo de nueve golas me responde.

-**Si… joder, que puto mal rollo…**

-Pu… ¡pues la castigaré! ¡Me iré con mi tou chan si vuelve a acercarse a vuestro padre! Mi tou chan es bueno, y os quiere mucho, no nos hará nada malo…- anuncia, claramente convencido. Inojin quiere a su madre, y sabe que su madre lo adora, si la amenaza con eso dejará en paz al tío Naruto. Y parece que Katsumi chan lo sabe, puesto que deja de abrazarse y levanta esos ojos humedecidos hacía Inojin de nuevo. Hasta así está linda, al menos para Inojin. Yo necesito tranquilizantes y un borrado de memoria urgente… estoy intentando imaginarme respirando en una bolsa de papel para ver si me calmo…

-**ea ea, ya pasó…**\- me intenta consolar el pobre kurama…- **Al menos no se han cruzado, la honra de tu hija de seis años sigue intacta…**\- Si las miradas imaginarias matasen, kurama estaría en el makai por la mía tras esa insinuación…

-Me… ¿me lo prometes?- Inojin asiente, y Katsumi se limpia las lágrimas y sonríe.- Si… si lo haces, podremos ser novios, ¡y eso está muy bien! ¡Tanto que tengo ganas de jugar a algo! ¿Alguna idea?- grita, cambiando RADICALMENTE de registro. Ya ni llora, ni solloza tan siquiera… pero el pobre Inojin no se da cuenta, está demasiado ocupado recordando los labios de Katsumi cerca de los suyos… incluso va a sugerir seguir jugando a lo de antes el muy… pero shinachiku se le adelanta. Aparece en el ángulo de visión de Inojin, concretamente en la puerta, trancándola, mientras sonríe con un gesto MUY perturbador. Parece alucard en hellsing ultimate…

-¿Qué os parece a los médicos?- pregunta, e Inojin intenta aunar valor.

-Yo… yo me estaba divirtiendo con el de antes… y no sé jugar a eso…- Katsumi le corta y le toma de la mano, mientras tuerce la cabeza con un gesto tranquilo espeluznante. Esos ojos, ahora mismo, no muestran inocencia alguna…

-Perfecto Inojin kun, ¡serás el paciente!- Inojin traga hondo cuando ve a shinachiku asentir con un gesto de excitación mientras se pone a su espalda… y saca material quirúrgico de su mochila. Joder, que eso no son juguetes, ¡que son los bisturíes, las sierras y la sonda anal del hospital de Sakura chan! ¿Qué demonios, de dónde los han…? ¿Y eso son arneses, una mordaza y una fusta?

-_Maldita sea, ¿HAN ENREDADO EN NUESTRO ARMARIO OTRA VEZ?_\- grito con una mezcla de furia y horror, pero me callo cuando Katsumi aparta el rostro de Inojin del lugar donde está shina y lo centra en ella… y está sonriendo con la misma sonrisa de excitación de mi hijo…

-**Joder cachorro, ¿esa no es la misma que la de tu hembra cuando te pide que la des una nalgada mientras lo…?**\- su pregunta muere en el aire tras continuar hablando Katsumi.

-Será divertido, Inojin kun, te lo prometo… y si, por casualidad, la tía Ino decide revisar tus recuerdos, podrá vernos jugar y encontrar un juego mejor en el que pensar en lugar del de papás y mamás…- Esto último CLARAMENTE va para Ino, y no para Inojin… joder, o al menos eso me dice el instinto, que están mandando un mensaje, por muy niños de seis años que sean. Pensaría más en ello, pero la siguiente hora de recuerdos de Inojin me deja sin sangre en el cuerpo. Una hora de mis hijos jugando con el pequeño yamanaka como un juguete entre risas infantiles y gritos… parece una puta snuff movie, hasta kurama ha envejecido un siglo visto su rostro. Se me hace eterno el tiempo que tarda Ino en sacarme de ahí…

(Fin del recuerdo de Inojin)

-Aaargghhhh…- jadeo, separándome de Ino tras ser por fin liberado. Kami santo, nunca me he alegrado tanto de volver a ser yo. Y eso a pesar de que mi piel ahora está mucho más pálida que de costumbre, estoy sudando frío y tengo ganas de salir corriendo y empezar una nueva vida en el solitario desierto de Suna. Miro a Ino con terror, que me devuelve la mirada con comprensión… joder, ahora entiendo por qué estaba así de asustada. Aunque estos segundos de sosiego me están viniendo de perlas para analizar la situación fríamente…- I… Ino…- trago hondo… joder, tengo la garganta seca… y sigo hablando.- ¿Estás segura de que tu hijo no tiene un problema mental MUY grave, o le da a las drogas duras?- La rubia abre la boca con indignación.

-¡Tiene seis años, Naruto! ¿Cómo va a consumir drogas?- me pregunta, y yo no puedo responder, por supuesto. Solo queda lo otro...- ¡y no está loco, te lo digo yo, que soy psicóloga! Mi hijo está plenamente cuerdo… bueno, al menos lo estaba antes de lo de esa tarde… ahora presenta síndrome de Estocolmo con respecto a tu hija y un claro estrés post traumático después de esa hora de juegos…- diagnostica, para luego fruncir el ceño.- ¡la que está como una puta cabra es tu hija! ¿La has visto? ¡HA ACTUADO COMO UNA KUNOICHI EN UNA MISIÓN DE SEDUCCIÓN! Y de las buenas, por cierto, te lo digo yo, que soy la mejor de konoha en esas misiones actualmente… no se me ha resistido ni un hombre de los que me he propuesto, salvo tú, que me has salido… especial… incluso el hokage ha caído…- reconoce, y yo abro los ojos con terror.

-¿Kakashi sensei también?- pregunto con un hilo de voz, e Ino asiente con dejadez mientras da otra calada a su cigarro.

-Por supuesto, ¿tú lo has visto? Tan alto y fuerte… está buenísimo… y fíjate si soy buena, que actualmente el clan yamanaka recibe más fondos que el resto de clanes tras una noche con él…- comenta con orgullo. Recuerdo ese día… ya decía yo que era raro que Kakashi sensei asignase al clan yamanaka diez veces más dinero del normal al distribuir los fondos de los clanes, todo sin leer su icha icha… claro, estaba pensando en su propia aventura dattebayo. Bueno, Ino también dibuja un gesto sugerente por unos segundos… sabe que mi imaginación se ha hecho la gran pregunta sobre lo que le hizo a Kakashi para dejarlo así… o lo que me haría a mi… aghhh, ¡odio la manipulación femenina, ya está follándose mi cerebro! Niego con la cabeza y me centro… mi familia es lo más importante, no la probable semana de sexo ardiente con esta mujer…

-Etto, centrémonos… lo que me has enseñado es grave, pero puede ser perfectamente imaginación de Inojin… al menos la última parte joder…- razono, con un escalofrío recorriéndome la espalda al recordarlo…- Lo mejor sería hablarlo con Sakura chan, que es la más lista de los tres, y…- Ino abre los ojos con terror, tira el cigarro al suelo y me vuelve a tomar de la pechera.

-¿Estás loco? ¡La frentona no puede ayudarnos Naruto! Y no solo porque, como se lo digas, se enterará de que he intentado ligar contigo y me matará sin escuchar nada de lo que digamos… ¡es que les adora! Son más monos que el jodido bebé yoda… Son putas versiones de ti en niño, con tu piel, tus rasgos, tu cara así como… perfecta… salida de un puto anuncio de colonia…- describe, fijándose en mis rasgos mientras se muerde el labio con lascivia. No… ese gesto no joder…

-**Ya te lo dije cachorro: tu rostro parece esculpido por los propios ángeles. Yo estoy esperando una orden tuya para disfrazarme de Kushina y que me hagas tuya…**\- Mi cara de puro espanto hace a kurama indignarse.- **¿Qué? ¡Me dirás que tu madre no era una puñetera diosa! era el mito sexual de su generación con ese cuerpazo y esa melena roja, y ya no te digo del fandom de tu serie, ¡tu padre no se creía su suerte cada vez que estaban en el dormitorio! Encima no sería ni incesto porque realmente soy yo y no ella, ni cuernos porque ocurre en tu mente y no en la realidad…**\- tiemblo de ira antes de hablar.

-_¡Tú calla, que esto tiene que ser culpa tuya! ¿Se puede saber qué le ha hecho tu chakra a mis angelitos para volverlos peores que chucky, el muñeco diabólico?_\- kurama ruge con furia.

-**Eh eh eh, ¡no me intentes cargar el muerto a mi! Que eso es genuino de tus hijos… Te puedo asegurar que a mi JAMÁS se me hubiese ocurrido jugar así a los médicos con alguien…**\- se defiende, mirando al horizonte con varias casas asomando por su pelaje naranja. Yo vuelvo a la realidad y corto cualquier conexión con mi paraje mental después de esa revelación… mis hijos han dejado traumatizado a un kitsune milenario de decenas de metros de altura famoso por ser la encarnación del odio, estupendo…

-A ver Ino, no hace falta exagerar conmigo, no me considero tan…- niego con un sonrojo, y lo hago en serio eh, no es falsa humildad. Os recuerdo que de niño todas las chicas me odiaban, y me ponían como ejemplo de el ser más aborrecible de la tierra, incluida mi actual mujer… Pero Ino niega en respuesta.

-¿pero qué dices? ¿El centenar de peticiones de matrimonio que recibiste antes de casarte con la frentona no te demostró lo contrario? Hasta kurotsuchi de Iwa se enfrentó a su abuelo para que hiciese una oferta a pesar de que juró destruir tu estirpe, ¡eres el tío más bueno de todo el continente en la actualidad! Aún con la amenaza de tus hijos por medio y lo que le hicieron a mi niño, si me ordenas bajarme las bragas ahora, te doy el viaje de tu vida aquí mismo…- trago hondo de nuevo y miro incómodo alrededor… ¿el resto de hombres felizmente casados tendrán que soportar estas cosas? Ino suspira y vuelve a hablar.- Pero, volviendo a lo que nos interesa, tus hijos tienen a la frente de marquesina comiendo de la palma de su mano, son tan guapos como tú, pero con sus preciosos ojos verdes, ¡incluso a mí me cuesta no babear al verlos! Y resulta que tanta belleza se ha compensado con una clara psicopatía, ¡REACCIONA ANTES DE QUE NOS MATEN A TODOS!

-Va a dar comienzo el siguiente combate, vuelvan a sus asientos.- anuncian los altavoces del lugar, e Ino deja escapar un chillido de terror.

-Argghh, ya vienen, ¡tú y yo no hemos hablado!- exclama con miedo, para luego desaparecer en un sunshin, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí. Y dejándome en esa zona del estadio como si fuese el superviviente de un accidente aéreo ya puestos… con lo bien que estaba yo luchando en la guerra ninja, con mi manto dorado y mis mil variedades del puto rasengan mientras el juubi intentaba asesinarme y la gente era masacrada a mi alrededor… Llego como un zombie a mi asiento, y mi mujer se da cuenta de que he envejecido cincuenta años en los cinco minutos que ha durado mi charla con Ino…

-Cariño, ¿estás bien? Pareces cansado…- declara, y yo palidezco aún más. Lo que me faltaba, que mi mujer tenga la misma información que yo y acabe igual o peor… por suerte, Sakura chan es lista, pero no clariver… clarovide….

-**Clarividente…**\- corrige kurama, y yo agradezco la clase de filología hispánica. Las palabras no son lo mío…

-...Baka, no te preocupes, shina chan y Katsumi chan lo harán muy bien, y no les pasará nada…- me consuela, acariciando mi mejilla con su mano y sonriéndome. Es un gesto que me suele dar tranquilidad, y habría acertado con la causa de mi preocupación… si me hubiese preguntado hace diez minutos… ahora necesito un valium, y terapia… Mi mujer abre los ojos con emoción y bota en su asiento con una sonrisa.- ¡Mira, ahí están!- cierto, dos personitas rubias salen de los vestuarios rumbo al dojo.- Pero… ¿por qué suben a la arena de combate juntos?- pregunta al aire, mostrando el resto de los allí presentes la misma expresión de incredulidad. Incluso yo me permito un respiro en mis preocupaciones, ya puestos… tendría que subir primero uno y luego el otro… Kakashi hatake sale a la palestra para hablar.

-Por insistencia de los combatientes, los dos combates individuales que restan se celebrarán en uno solo por parejas…- anuncia, y todos los shinobi allí presentes nos miramos con sorpresa.

Puede parecer favoritismo, pero todos los allí presentes sabemos la realidad: esto aumenta el nivel de dificultad, no es una ayuda, es un obstáculo. ¿Contra dos chunnin? No durarás ni la mitad que contra uno… aunque entendemos de inmediato la razón de la permisividad del hokage: así podremos analizar el nivel de compenetración de mis hijos. Por el momento, son los candidatos más prometedores… y ahora se quiere ver si las impresiones son ciertas. Dos chunnin se presentan frente a mis hijos, un inuzuka y un hyuuga, y se disponen para el combate. Pero mis hijos, en lugar de preparase, están uno frente a otro, con los ojos cerrados, las frentes apoyadas entre si, y las manos enlazadas. Se están concentrando. Y, cuando abren los ojos, soy el único que capta un sutil detalle, uno que hace erizarse a mi cabello… han sonreído por un segundo con EXACTAMENTE el mismo gesto que ponía su abuela paterna antes del combate… el gesto previo a montar una carnicería y ganarse el apodo de Akashio (marea roja)…

* * *

**Y corto aqui, justo antes del combate, donde se vera si esos niños son... tan especiales. Si lo se, el momento con Inojin fue muy perturbador, pero los gemelos deben de ser así, y si lo pensais han usado la mejor via para mandarle un mensaje a Ino sobre no acercarse a su padre, al menos sin tener que matarla. Sobre todo tras esa hora de juegos posterior a la seduccion de katsumi, que ha sido censurada en este perfil porque la mente del autor prefiere hacer trabajar a vuestra imaginación. Naruto y Sakura deberian de esconder mejor el cuero, por cierto, los niños lo encuentran todo...**

** Ya se empieza a ver que en absoluto son tan inocentes como quieren hacer parecer, que son increiblemente listos y se suelen enterar de todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor. La peor pesadilla de un padre, como podeis ver con naruto. ¿Cual sera la causa? ¿sellos? ¿posesion demoniaca? ¿que son unos hijos de puta, sin mas? Ya se vera en los siguientes capitulos, si al pobre naruto no le da un paro cardiaco antes. Un saludo y nos leemos!**


	5. Mis dos tesoros

Cap5: mis dos tesoros

**Buenas! Si, SIGO VIVO. He sido victima de ese mal que afecta a cada ser humano decente del planeta tierra... los examenes. Me he encerrado en enero y, al menos hasta marzo, tengo algun respiro, el suficiente para verme "Darling in the franxx" (maravillosa serie, al fin un anime donde desarrollan romanticamente a los protagonistas de forma aceptable y no hacen un the last) y escribiros un capitulo largo de este fic. Al menos en febrero seguiremos el ritmo normal, en marzo tendré que volver a parar. Un saludo y paso a los reviews!**

**Angelalexisvidal03: **buenas! lo bueno se hace esperar, hoy vas a tener mucho de los gemelos! un saludo!

**Honter11**: Saludos! a ver, compartir, en esta historia, no esta en el vocabulario de sakura xD lo veo logico. Aunque yo que tu esperaría un par de episodios, los gemelos todavia no se han pronunciado sobre ino... Y sobre lo de pasarse al lado oscuro... bufff, ya veras... xD Un saludo y disfruta!

**CRBXLMP**: hola! Si, son dos pequeños demonios, y no has visto nada... Y sobre ino, en serio te crees que sakura la daria permiso? imagínatelo, "Ey, frentona, puedo follarme a tu esposo y padre de tus hijos?", LA MATA. De ahi que no la diga nada xD la pregunta es... ¿que haran los gemelos ahora? Disfruta, nos leemos!

**Shinasu Ewige liebe:** Buenas! Si, he tardado por lo mismo que tu, mucho curro y poco tiempo. Si, ino es el icono sexual de la serie, con mucha diferencia, es un clasico del anime sexualizar a pjs femeninos para atraer audiencia (fíjate en hinata en the last, en Esdeath en akame ga kill, o en Zero two en Darling in the franxx). Desde luego, en mi perfil no vas a ver pedofilia ni necrofilia ni mierdas así, tu tranquilo.

Sobre los gemelos... bufff, veo que ya empiezas a olerte que orochimaru no hace bien en acercarse a ellos xD No quiero adelantarte nada, pero, en el combate de hoy, vas a ver que son... peligrosos. Muy peligrosos. ¿Qué tendran en mente? Espero qye te guste el capitulo de hoy, un saludo!

**Mime Andromeda Benetsnach:** hola! Literal, y no has visto nada todavia XD un saludo!

**Guidonani**: saludos! muchas gracias, me alegra MUCHISIMO que mi forma de escribir os guste! En esta historia intento basarlo todo en humor negro y en el misterio de los gemelos. Son buenos? malos? que les ocurre? sobrevivira konoha a ellos? Disfruta del capitulo, nos leemos!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando.

-_aaaaaaaaaaa_\- personaje pensando.

-**aaaaaaaaaaa**\- personaje sobrenatural hablando.

-**_aaaaaaaaaaa_**\- personaje sobrenatural pensando.

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS. Realmente no es necesario renunciar a una mierda, ya sé perfectamente que Naruto pertenece a masashi kishimoto y que prefiere a sasuke. Shinachiku y katsumi son creación del bendito fandom, que decidió no tragar con Boruto (mil gracias, no soy el único). Disfrutad y, si me plagiáis, me paso al naruhina. Un saludo.

* * *

-…Había pensado en celebrar los resultados de la prueba de mi nieta con una cena formal en el complejo hyuuga, uzumaki sama… quizás podría venir con su familia y unirse…

-…Hiashi sama, le repito de nuevo…- le interrumpo con un sonoro suspiro, haciendo acopio de cada ápice de mi paciencia, como las veces anteriores.- …me agrada la idea de que su nieta se vea más con mis hijos, ya se lo sugerí alguna vez a hinata, pero nunca podía por el entrenamiento de su clan…- aprovecho para dejarle caer lo obvio: su nieta es una niña, se merece tener una infancia y no estar encerrada todo el día en el complejo hyuuga…- pero, si su intención es allanar el camino para concertar un matrimonio futuro, la respuesta es la que llevo repitiendo toda la tarde… mis hijos de seis años no van a casarse hasta, como mínimo, alcanzar la mayoría de edad, y hasta entonces no hablaré del tema…

Hiashi va a insistir en que piense en esa opción, en que es una oportunidad única de unir los clanes… por cuarta vez en una hora… pero, gracias a kami, el hokage entra y toca tomar asiento. Joder, llego a saber lo que iba a provocar el combate de los gemelos y envío un clon a verlo todo… están todos como locos, no me dejan en paz. A ver, que en cierta manera los entiendo… mis hijos no solo lo han hecho espectacularmente bien… ES QUE HAN GANADO. Si, joder, han ganado a dos chunnin adultos y destrozado el récord de Itachi uchiha, todavía lo estamos asimilando todos… pero eso no ha evitado que los líderes de cada clan se hayan lanzado como buitres a por mis niños. Sakura chan ha tenido que llevárselos porque entre el gentío, las felicitaciones e invitaciones a jugar con sus descendientes que ocultan intenciones más perversas, estaban empezando a abrumarse y a ponerse nerviosos, y claro… han pasado a ir a por mí. En una hora ya he recibido una propuesta matrimonial de cada clan de konoha y una solicitud de cada embajador de las grandes naciones para "una visita diplomática en familia"… y todavía faltan los daimyos… ¿por qué no me dejé matar contra madara? Gracias a kami, mi sensei tiene dos dedos de frente…

-Consejeros de los clanes de konoha…- comienza a hablar Kakashi, sentándose en su asiento, y siendo imitado al unísono por los allí presentes. Por suerte, tengo a un lado a baa chan y al otro a Karin chan, así que no me van a molestar más en un rato. Por cierto, Kakashi sensei ha traído consigo a todo su séquito de asesores: eminencias médicas, veteranos especialistas, a danzo, a las momias… lo dicho, están todos como locos…- estamos aquí reunidos para tratar el resultado de las pruebas de acceso a la academia, concretamente del último combate…- algunos consejeros van a hablar, pero Kakashi no se deja interrumpir.- …sé que todos tienen algo que decir, y ese es el por qué de esta reunión… evitar que acabe todo en un conflicto serio que me obligue a intervenir más adelante con medidas drásticas… o a nuestro daimyo…- todos los allí presentes tragan al unísono, si el daimyo entra a mediar, su palabra es ley, para bien y para mal. Nadie le quiere husmeando, ni tan siquiera yo si soy sincero... "Siempre hay un pez más grande", como me decía Ero sennin…

-**Realmente lo decía tras quitarle la chica a alguien… y refiriéndose a su propio pene… no creo que sea muy instructivo…**\- comenta kurama, y yo le gruño por lo bajo. Ya lo sé joder, TODO lo que decía Ero sennin tenía una lectura sexualmente violenta, pero quedaba perfecto ahora…

-… les explicaré lo que haremos…- continúa Kakashi sensei, mientras un chunnin apaga las luces y se enciende la gigantesca pantalla para visionado de vídeos en la sala.- …veremos más sosegadamente el combate y luego debatiremos DE FORMA CIVILIZADA sobre cómo debemos de proceder con nuestros alumnos más prometedores… Ebisu, procede…- ordena, y comienza a verse el combate a pantalla gigante…

(Dentro del vídeo del combate)

El estadio se mantuvo en silencio mientras las dos parejas rivales se examinaban. El chunnin hyuuga y el inuzuka lo hacían con tranquilidad, esperando a que los gemelos reaccionasen y llevasen la iniciativa para mostrar sus habilidades, como les habían ordenado. Y los gemelos… los gemelos parecían estar contemplando los regalos de Santa claus de los que tanto les había hablado su tou chan. Y eso hizo a Naruto temblar… ¿no se supone que deberían de estar nerviosos, y no ansiosos? La respuesta no se hizo esperar. Ambos niños hicieron ese sello de manos tan característico de su padre, y el humo los envolvió de inmediato. El público civil reaccionó con un grito de asombro, aunque los shinobi allí presentes se mantuvieron expectantes. Todos sabían que ambos niños habían aprendido la técnica estrella de su padre, era común ver a varios clones de shinachiku y Katsumi en los orfanatos y calles de la aldea, ayudando a los demás. No, ya sabían que usaban esa técnica, pero… ¿a qué nivel?

Un grupo de shuriken salió volando contra el chunnin hyuuga, que tuvo que moverse para esquivarlos. Todos al pecho y al cuello… esos niños tenían una puntería de nivel gennin mínimo, y eso era muchísimo ya… Su compañero inuzuka se distrajo un momento al captar ese mismo detalle y, de pronto, un grupo de diez clones, la mitad con el aspecto de cada gemelo, se lanzaron a por él. Los allí presentes supieron que eran solo clones porque dos pequeñas figuras también cargaron pasados unos segundos… pero contra el hyuuga. Era un ataque relámpago: mientras los clones distraían al chunnin inuzuka, ellos tratarían de vencer por sorpresa a su compañero para obtener ventaja numérica. Muy inteligente, muchos shinobi allí presentes asintieron satisfechos ante la idea, aunque todos cayeron en la cuenta del fallo del plan… los gemelos habían optado por el combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra su rival de ojos perla, y su rival era un hyuuga, un clan letal a esas distancias. Solo tendría que cerrarles algunos tenketsus y ya…

Sin embargo, el hyuuga retrocedió con su byakugan activado y una mueca confusa. Hiashi, extrañado también por la reacción de su hombre, activó su byakugan y, por primera vez en toda su vida, Naruto pudo verle dibujar un gesto de sorpresa. El mismo gesto que pusieron el resto de hyuuga allí presentes, incluidas sus hijas, para luego comentar algo con asombro entre ellos. Volviendo al combate, puede que el hyuuga hubiese sido sorprendido por los gemelos, pero ya estaba repuesto. Si, al parecer no iba a optar por cerrarles los tenketsus, como esperaban los allí presentes, pero no se iba a quedar sin atacar. Era cierto que los gemelos estaban mostrando un taijutsu más que aceptable, y una coordinación perfecta… cada hueco en las defensas de uno era realmente una trampa preparada para que el otro contraatacase, como había comprobado el hyuuga ya unas cuantas veces en esos pocos segundos… esos niños parecían leerse la mente entre ellos… Sin embargo, él era un hyuuga… en combate cercano, era invencible…

Sakura agarró la mano de su esposo con fuerza cuando el chunnin lanzó un junken directo al hombro de Katsumi. Naruto estaba más tranquilo, era un junken poco cargado como le desvelaba su chakra natural, lo justo para dejarla la zona dormida e incapacitarla para ese combate, pero arqueó una ceja cuando Katsumi vio venir el ataque y sonrió, para luego tocarse un extraño kanji pintado en su muñeca. Una pequeña nube de humo surgió de su mano derecha, y luego algo centelleó con rapidez. El chunnin detuvo su ataque a mitad con un gesto de dolor, mientras un corte atravesaba su palma de lado a lado, y en la mano de la niña rubia asomaba un tanto de bella factura. Por unos segundos contempló confuso a Katsumi, pero pronto tuvo que reaccionar cuando shinachiku atacó tras aparecer una nube de humo de su brazo izquierdo y surgir con una gran hacha de una mano preparada para cortarle en dos. El público chilló de miedo cuando el ataque del rubio impactó, aunque se aliviaron al ver que, en lugar del pecho del chunnin, shinachiku había clavado su arma en un tronco de madera.

-**Kawarimi**… wie primitiv, nii chan… (qué primitivo, hermanito…)- comentó Katsumi con burla, viendo aparecer al hyuuga junto al inuzuka a los pocos segundos, mientras shinachiku arrancaba su arma del tronco con un movimiento seco.

-Ich weib, nee chan… ich weib… (lo sé hermanita… lo sé…)- respondió el rubio, volviendo a mirar ambos con una sonrisa psicótica a sus rivales antes de congelarse la imagen.

(Fuera del vídeo del combate)

-Naruto…- me murmura Karin con disimulo, mientras el resto de la mesa comenta con entusiasmo lo que acaban de ver y yo me estremezco… joder, ¿no han visto esas miradas de asesinos en serie que han puesto mis hijos? Son la viva imagen de su abuela paterna enfadada…- ¿les has enseñado el idioma de uzu a tus hijos? Porque lo hablan perfectamente… yo lo intenté con sarada, pero es muy difícil, hasta a mí se me atraganta…- Karin palidece cuando niego con la cabeza… no soy capaz ni de decir hola en ese idioma, con todas esas consonantes juntas y fonemas raros… no, ambos son autodidactas, lo que es un motivo de orgullo y otro de preocupación, ya puestos…

-¿de donde han sacado esas armas, hokage sama? No las llevaban encima al inicio del combate…- pregunta uno de los portavoces de los clanes menores, y una de las dos momias, la vieja, se dispone a hablar.

-Los uzumaki son un clan experto en varios campos, pero destacan sobre todo en el fuinjutsu. Esas armas estaban selladas, yohiro san, y eso implica que esos niños ya controlan el arte de sellado a nivel de un chunnin…- explica con serenidad, pero Hiashi hyuuga carraspea y la interrumpe.

-Koharu sama, su análisis peca de conservador… esos niños son mucho mejores en ese campo. Se habrán fijado en que el chunnin hyuuga, durante el combate, no atacó los tenketsus de los infantes uzumaki, a pesar de ser la forma menos violenta de incapacitarlos. Bien, eso se debe a que no podía verlos…- los allí presentes murmuran con asombro, hasta tiene mi total atención ya puestos… yo creía que esas pinturas corporales que usaban eran la forma que tenían mis angelitos de jugar a ser su tou chan, no que tuviesen utilidad práctica… Hiashi continúa con su discurso.- Si se fijan bien, los jóvenes uzumaki tienen su cuerpo cubierto con extrañas pinturas. Creímos que eran ornamentales, pero no, son sellos, sellos que camuflan sus puntos de chakra para anular el byakugan enemigo. Era bien sabido que los uzumaki basaban su peligro en su adaptabilidad: su arte de sellado les permitía siempre tener la contratécnica perfecta, por lo que eran invencibles si conocían de antemano a quien se iban a enfrentar, de ahí que fuesen necesarias cuatro aldeas en un ataque sorpresa para vencerlos… Estos niños son la prueba de ese poder, estudiaron a sus rivales antes del combate y prepararon contramedidas…- vuelvo a oír murmullos por todas partes… estupendo, más interés…- …con un doujutsu serían los shinobi perfectos, hokage sama, de ahí que el clan hyuuga se ofrez…- Kakashi sensei le interrumpe antes de que vuelva a la carga con su tema recurrente, casar a niños de seis años…

-Ya trataremos ese asunto, por lo pronto, sigamos con el vídeo…

(Dentro del vídeo del combate)

Los chunnin se dispusieron a un lado del dojo de batalla, mientras los gemelos los miraban con tranquilidad. El chunnin inuzuka había acabado con los clones sin muchas molestias, pero no era ajeno a lo que había ocurrido: casi se convierte esa pelea en un dos contra uno. Eso sin contar esas armas de los chiquillos… si su compañero no hubiese usado el kawarimi, habría muerto, y eso ya era muchísimo. Esos niños eran sumamente peligrosos, no podían seguir mostrándose confiados, quién sabe qué otras sorpresas podían mostrar. Y estaban esas sonrisas… joder, el público parecía no haberse dado cuenta, pero el chunnin inuzuka lo podía percibir perfectamente gracias a su instinto animal: PELIGRO. Ambos chunnin se miraron y asintieron, mostrando que ambos habían pensado lo mismo: debían de ir con cuidado y plantear el combate a larga distancia, estaba claro que esos niños ya habían aprobado… sin embargo, ambos shinobi abrieron los ojos con espanto cuando los uzumaki comenzaron a dibujar sellos de mano…

-¿NA NI?- preguntaron al unísono, mientras Katsumi hinchaba el pecho con fuerza y Shinachiku disponía sus dedos en sus labios.

Solo su veteranía pudo permitirles reaccionar a tiempo, al identificar las técnicas que estaban invocando cada uno. Una gran bola de fuego salió de la niña, una bola de fuego que se juntó con el viento invocado por su hermano para potenciarse y destrozar un buen pedazo del campo de batalla, el pedazo donde habrían estado ambos chunnin si no hubiesen saltado lejos impulsándose con su chakra. Todo el público gritó de asombro: un jutsu colaborativo. No solo estaban usando ninjutsu con solo seis años, además sabían la equivalencia elemental y tenían una afinidad de chakra tal que podían combinar sus ataques. A los líderes de clan se les estaba cayendo la baba, ¡era impresionante! Sus dos rivales, en cambio, no estaban tan contentos… si no hubiesen saltado, habrían muerto seguro. Era hora de atacar en serio. Ambos soldados cayeron sobre los niños, y decidieron imponerse usando el físico. Si, esos niños eran muy habilidosos, estaba clarísimo que iban a superar el récord de Itachi uchiha, pero no se iban a dejar vencer, serían el hazmerreir del mundo shinobi, y dejarían en muy mal lugar a sus clanes. No, esto se acababa aquí…

-Te pillé…- murmuró el hyuuga con una sonrisa maliciosa, tras unos minutos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Si, una vez que supieron de sus armas y estuvieron atentos a cualquier sello que pudiesen usar, pudieron empezar a apabullar a sus rivales. No dejaban de ser niños de seis años. En uno de los intercambios de golpes, el niño rubio dejó un hueco en su defensa, y el chunnin de ojos perla no dudó en aprovecharlo. Golpeó con su junken, con la cantidad justa como para mandarlo al hospital sin matarlo, y shinachiku salió volando al otro lado del ring por el impacto. Tendría que disculparse después con Uzumaki y haruno sama, pero era una muestra de respeto: no se fiaba de vencerlo si lo golpeaba más flojo. Tras ver el cuerpo del rubio estrellarse al fondo de la arena de combate, el hyuuga se dispuso a finiquitar el asunto.- Bueno kensuke, es hora de… ARGGHHH…- gritó de dolor, tras recibir un potente zarpazo en el hombro. El chunnin retrocedió con rapidez, encontrándose a su compañero levantándose del suelo con un gesto de dolor y de… ¿miedo? Cuando se fijó en la niña, empezó a entenderlo…

-**Tú…**\- gruñó con un sonido de voz antinatural, una voz excesivamente grave para una dulce niña de seis años. Sus ojos ahora eran rojos de pupila negra y rasgada, sus manos presentaban garras crueles, incluso había tirado el tanto a un lado por la furia. No lo necesitaba con esas garras. El hyuuga sabía que estaba en problemas, incluso pudo ver de refilón como el padre de Katsumi, con un gesto de miedo y asombro, estaba preparado para intervenir. La chica rubia, con su pelo ondeando al viento por la súbita explosión de chakra, lo señaló con esas garras afiladas, oyéndose su voz entre esos colmillos cada vez más grandes que asomaban por su boca.- **¡no…**\- el suelo se resquebrajó mientras la expresión de la niña se deformaba hasta una mueca de ansia homicida, como un animal rabioso.- **…toques a…**\- si la visión no era lo suficientemente aterradora, cuatro cadenas de metal comenzaron a salir de la espalda de Katsumi, todas ellas acabadas en afiladas púas del acero más brillante que había visto. Ninguno de los dos chunnin las había visto antes, de ahí que instintivamente retrocediesen mientras la rubia dejaba salir más y más chakra.- **…MI NII CHAN!**

(Fuera del vídeo del combate)

-Disculpe hokage sama, pero… ¿Se puede saber qué son esas cosas metálicas?- pregunta uno de los consejeros civiles. A ver, la pregunta es obvia, pero joder, podría haberlo preguntado en otro momento… el vídeo se ha quedado congelado con la imagen de mi pequeño angelito en versión "encarnación de Satanás"…

-**Y si te da miedo la fase uno, no te has visto cayéndosete la carne a tiras en tu transformación a la fase cuatro…**\- añade kurama, y yo trago hondo. Definitivamente, fue una mala idea darles chakra de kurama… si, les da un arma más para defenderse de agresores, pero potencia esos arranques de ira explosiva heredados claramente de su madre… Mientras, en el exterior, Kakashi carraspea antes de hablar.

-Se trata de una técnica especial… Si no le resulta inconveniente, prefiero que informe de ella karin uzumaki, que también es usuaria de la misma…- anuncia, mientras mi prima se levanta con un gesto académico para intervenir. Menos mal que ha recuperado la calma: durante el combate, nada más ver a su sobrina usarlas, casi llora de la emoción. Incluso me saltó encima entre gritos de alegría, como hizo su madre… Tsundere con otra tsundere… ¿es que ninguna se preocupó por el hecho de que mi pequeña estaba intentando asesinar a dos personas? Eso sin contar que mi hijo podría estar muerto en ese momento, joder…

-Gracias hokage sama…- agradece Karin chan, mientras se acomoda los lentes y toda la sala la mira con atención.- Como ha dicho rokudaime hokage, se trata de una técnica especial uzumaki, las Kongo fusa o cadenas de diamante, un kekkei genkai del clan del remolino que solo manifiestan las mujeres…- algunos hombres del lugar se miran extrañados, y karin frunce el ceño.- ¿Se creían que nuestro clan era matriarcal porque si? Las mujeres uzumaki eran incluso más peligrosas que los varones. Estas cadenas hechas de chakra no solo son extremadamente fuertes, también defienden por sí mismas a su portadora y drenan chakra enemigo al contacto, un arma defensiva perfecta incluso contra criaturas de invocación o biju… Con el permiso del patriarca de mi clan, yo asumiré el entrenamiento de mi sobrina en lo referente a ellas, su nivel es muy bueno… yo no pude manifestarlas hasta los catorce años, y ella ya lo hace con seis… Si entrena duro podría llegar a alcanzar a la última princesa del remolino, su abuela, que fue capaz de retener a kurama no kitsune con sus cadenas aún después de serle arrebatado el mismo de manera violenta…- afirma, y como para llevarla la contraria… seré oficialmente el patriarca del clan, pero, cuando mi prima se obceca con algo, no atiende a jerarquías…

-**No te culpes cachorro, vienes de una larguísima estirpe de calzonazos, tu padre era un títere de tu madre, y tu abuelo materno de tu abuela, y así hasta los orígenes de tu clan, cuando erais un grupo de prostitutas pelirrojas que asesinaban a viajeros indefensos para robarles la simiente…**\- me intenta consolar kurama, pero yo abro los ojos con horror ante este hasta ahora desconocido detalle.

-_¿QUE MIS ANTEPASADOS ERAN QUÉ?_\- pregunto con desesperación en mi espacio mental.

-**¿no lo sabías? Deberías de leer más sobre tus orígenes chiquillo… a ver, no lo juzgues mal, eran otros tiempos… los uchiha se dedicaban a asesinarse a puñalada limpia y arrancarse los ojos, los senju follaban entre hermanos para ver si alguno salía con el mokuton en lugar de con cromosomas de más, y las mujeres uzumaki seducían viajeros para quedarse embarazadas y luego les arrancaban el corazón con sus manos desnudas… tu clan nunca ha destacado por su sanidad mental cachorro, sois un grupo de fanáticos con la guerra en las venas… Ains… fueron buenos tiempos, si señor, luego os echasteis a perder…**\- suspira con desidia mi huésped, mirando al infinito con un gesto de añoranza, y yo me tiro de los pelos en el exterior, mientras a mi alrededor todos los consejeros comentan con entusiasmo que, si Katsumi desarrolla su potencial, la aldea estará a salvo de ataques de biju o criaturas de invocación… Esta reunión solo está aumentando el interés en mis hijos en lugar de calmarlo, Hiashi está al borde del orgasmo tras oír la explicación de mi prima, por ejemplo… joder, voy a estar con burocracia para rechazar las solicitudes de matrimonio para mis hijos hasta que cumpla los noventa años… Y Kakashi ha vuelto a darle play al vídeo…

(Dentro del vídeo del combate)

Los chunnin retrocedieron con cautela, uno por su herida del hombro, el otro porque su instinto le estaba gritando que huyese, y eso fue un craso error… Katsumi se lanzó al combate como una exhalación. Habían golpeado a su hermanito, a su adorado nii chan… ya en la escuela, cuando algún niño mayor había tenido la pésima idea de meterse con shinachiku, la rubia había dejado salir su carácter. Y nunca más se había atrevido nadie a molestarlos. Katsumi tenía claro una cosa: si alguien tocaba a su nii chan, a su tou chan, a su kaa chan o a la tía Karin, lo destrozaría. Como iba a hacer ahora con ese hyuuga. Con un rugido, la joven uzumaki cargó contra el ojiperla, ignorando todo lo demás. No había público, ni contención, ni tan siquiera otro chunnin a parte de ese hyuuga: había hecho daño a su adorado hermano, y en contraprestación, le iba a arrancar ambos brazos como la mosca que era.

El chunnin hyuuga, a pesar de la herida, pudo retroceder y comenzar a esquivar los golpes. Joder, esa niña era rápida, muy rápida. Con su byakugan pudo notar cómo Katsumi inyectaba el chakra de kurama en sus músculos, aumentando su velocidad y fuerza. Su kunai se rompió en dos como si fuese de papel ante un zarpazo, y el shinobi tuvo que agacharse para evitar otro directo al cuello. Rodó hacia atrás para esquivar un mordisco directo a su cara y, al levantarse, un potente golpe de viento salido del puño de Katsumi le hizo trastabillar. Estaba dirigiendo el chakra del biju sin sellos, y usándolo además en ataques a distancia… era increíble. La chica recorrió de un salto la distancia que los separaba, sin darle tregua. Esquivó con un salto lateral un zarpazo descendente de tal fuerza que destrozó la piedra del suelo de la arena de combate, y desvío con su junken el siguiente de la que seguía retrocediendo. Kami santo, eso sí que era presión… no quería ni pensar cómo sería estar en su situación cuando esa niña fuese una kunoichi plenamente formada.

Su compañero, aprovechando que Katsumi había centrado toda su fuerza en atacar a su compañero, atacó por su espalda para incapacitarla, pero se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa: las cadenas que salían de la uzumaki tenían vida propia, y protegían a su portadora. Era como enfrentarse a cinco enemigos a la vez, su contraataque pronto se tornó en una lucha para esquivar esos cuatro aguijones metálicos que le atacaban desde arriba. Uno de ellos consiguió enroscarse en su pecho e inmovilizarlo, y el inuzuka pudo sentir como comenzaba a drenarle el chakra. Maldita sea, esa técnica era un jodido abuso… el hyuuga, viendo que su compañero no iba a poder ayudarle, decidió usar su mejor técnica para frenar la acometida. Al grito de Kaiten, giró sobre sí mismo, cada vez más rápido, proyectando todo el chakra posible. El impacto de la mejor técnica del clan de las dos lunas abrió un hueco en la defensa de Katsumi y la empujó hacia atrás con sus cadenas, aprovechándose el chunnin inuzuka, ya libre de su atadura. Solo debía de darla un golpe y todo acabaría, solo…

-¡SHANNARO!- oyeron ambos chunnin en su flanco, y solo por reflejos saltaron lejos de la zona de combate. Shinachiku, salido del boquete donde había aterrizado tras recibir el junken del hyuuga, había cargado de un salto al combate, y su puñetazo cargado de chakra destrozó el suelo donde antes estaban sus enemigos. Un puñetazo "made in haruno", incluso se pudo oír a Sakura exclamar emocionada entre el público. Katsumi miró a su hermano, que mostraba entre los jirones de su camiseta unos sellos similares a raíces que recorrían todo su cuerpo brillando con un tono verduzco, mientras esté observaba a sus rivales aterrizar de nuevo en pose de combate.- leise, nee chan… ich bin hier… (tranquila, hermanita… estoy aquí…)

(Fuera del vídeo de combate)

-Por solicitud reiterada del cuerpo médico de konoha, paro el vídeo aquí…- explica Kakashi sensei, y todos los médicos allí presentes asienten ansiosos. Incluso baa chan está mirando con un gesto orgulloso la imagen congelada de su nieto oficioso en el televisor… no sé qué técnica es esa que usó mi hijo para recuperarse al instante del junken del chunnin hyuuga, pero debe de ser espectacular si mi abuela se pone así…- Tsunade sama… ¿eso es el byakugou no in?- pregunta, y yo arqueo una ceja. A ver, se parece, pero yo se lo he visto a Sakura chan muchas veces y no es lo mismo… y mi hijo no tiene el rombo ese tan raro en la frente, a diferencia de mi mujer… Baa chan niega suavemente, confirmando mis sospechas… menos mal, lo que me faltaba es que mi hijo hubiese desarrollado por su propia cuenta una técnica de rango S… vamos, empezaría a temer un secuestro por parte de Hiashi si fuese así…

-No… es una versión mejorada de mi byakugou…- ¿QUÉ? Anda y no me… La mesa entera irrumpe en murmullos ansiosos… mejorada… MEJORADA.- Como sabrán los médicos aquí presentes, mi byakugou es una técnica heredada, concretamente de mi abuela materna, la honorable mito uzumaki. Yo nunca llegue a ser talentosa en el fuinjutsu, por lo que recreé su técnica como pude usando un solo sello y el control de chakra heredado de mi sangre senju, pero mi abuela no la usaba así. Usaba fuinjutsu. Si se fijan bien, la piel de mi bisnieto presenta patrones de kanji simulando las raíces de un árbol, patrones que recorren su sistema de chakra y conectan su centro nervioso con cada parte de su cuerpo de forma inmediata, como hacía mi abuela. Su "byakugou", por así llamarlo, no depende del control de chakra ni de la concentración, funciona de manera autónoma y por tanto es más rápido y adaptable a los futuros combates, permite una curación casi instantánea… Hokage sama, asumiré el entrenamiento médico de mi bisnieto junto a su madre, no se hacen una idea del potencial que tiene esa técnica con un buen entrenamiento… mi abuela podía incluso regenerar miembros cercenados, suyos o ajenos, y curar enfermedades crónicas… si llega al nivel de la antigua princesa del remolino, podría emplear el **Sozo Saisei (creación del renacimiento)** y permitirnos curar cualquier herida o enfermedad en el hospital de konoha…

-**Sin contar su uso militar… mito igualaba en poder a hashirama gracias a esa técnica, hubiese sido necesario volatilizarla para matarla de forma violenta…**\- añade kurama en mi interior, pero, por supuesto, no pienso dar ese detalle. A los aquí presentes se les está cayendo la baba mientras Kakashi sensei vuelve a poner el vídeo, y me temo que voy a tener una buena bronca como a alguno se le ocurra sugerir lo que estoy seguro que ya han pensado…

(Dentro del vídeo de combate)

El público contenía el aliento ante el giro de los acontecimientos. Habían ido allí esperando ver un combate corto, como mucho cinco minutos antes de caer los niños, y ya llevaban casi media hora de combate, media hora de una lucha sin cuartel. Esos niños eran puro talento, habían mostrado un nivel excelente en prácticamente todas las facetas: en taijutsu, se notaba que habían hecho algo más que jugar a los ninjas con su padre. Presentaban claramente un estilo similar al del gran Naruto uzumaki, uno basado en el físico y el uso de clones; y a eso le añadían aspectos del estilo de Sakura haruno, como la súper fuerza… la mezcla perfecta. Seguramente habían memorizado los movimientos de sus progenitores y trabajado a fondo su implementación en combate, dando como resultado un nivel excelente en cuerpo a cuerpo. Estaba claro que en un combate de choque, siempre ganarían...

En ninjutsu, para asombro de todos, tenían un repertorio de jutsu muy bueno. Les faltaban años para estar a nivel jounin, pero actualmente podían defenderse usando técnicas elementales sin problemas, y más si usaban estilos colaborativos… Además, ambos presentaban uso de viento, y la chica además de fuego… dos estilos excelentes para el combate. En genjutsu, el chakra de kurama les hacía literalmente inmunes a los intentos de los chunnin de dormirles. Básicamente, usaban el chakra del biju como "despertador": el chunnin de turno les asaltaba con su chakra, les vencía gracias a su inexperiencia y, entonces, el chakra de kurama se encendía y les devolvía a la realidad en una fracción de segundo. Tendrían que entrenar el genjutsu ofensivo, pero, joder… más quisieran el resto de shinobi de la hoja ser inmunes al genjutsu…

Y luego estaba su kenjutsu y shurikenjutsu… les habrían matado ya una decena de veces si no usasen el kawarimi o sus propios kunai para frenar sus armas. Ambos niños habían heredado la tradicional afinidad uzumaki con el manejo de armas: eran mortales con sus armas con filo, y, si las perdían, una tenía sus garras y el otro sus puños cargados de chakra. Kakashi ya tenía en mente encargarle a Yugao uzuki que entrenase a los gemelos en el uso de la katana para perfeccionar sus habilidades, incluso era poético: la pelimorada aprendió todo lo que sabía de Kushina uzumaki, la abuela de los gemelos, y ahora estos aprenderían de vuelta. Y a todo esto había que unir un excelente fuinjutsu, quizás su mejor baza, un arte perdido durante mucho tiempo y que ahora volvía a la hoja con más fuerza que nunca… en definitiva, estos críos podían perfectamente no solo ser ascendidos a gennin, incluso presentarse a las pruebas de ascenso chunnin con ciertas garantías…

Ambos chunnin sudaban por el prolongado combate, a diferencia de ambos niños, que parecían frescos, descansados. Incluso parecían cada vez más fuertes, como si se estuviesen reservando. Al menos eso sospechaba Naruto gracias a su chakra natural, la mayoría estaban demasiado asombrados por la pelea como para darse cuenta de ese detalle. Los uzumaki continuaron su ofensiva, coordinándose sin palabras a un nivel casi perfecto. Habían compartido el vientre de su madre, habían estado abrazados nueve meses y durmiendo juntos seis años… no había nadie en el mundo que conociese mejor al otro. Sin embargo, había algo que no tenían… experiencia. El chunnin ojiperla se dejó dar un golpe por el chico y trastabilló hacia atrás, sabiendo que la niña le atacaría a continuación. Cuando Katsumi estaba a punto de golpearlo, el suelo se abrió bajo sus pies, sonriendo el hyuuga con confianza.

-**Doton: Shinjuzanshu no jutsu**…- pronunció el inuzuka desde el suelo, mientras su clon se disolvía en la superficie. Katsumi sintió como sus pies eran agarrados por los tobillos para luego ser arrastrada bajo tierra hasta quedar enterrada a la altura del cuello. Intentó salir usando la fuerza bruta, pero esta técnica destacaba por reforzar con chakra la roca que atrapaba al rival por arriba… era muy complicado salir, sobre todo si no eras usuario de doton. Le habían obligado a usar técnicas externas a su clan, pero, gracias a kami, uno de los gemelos ya estaba inmovilizado…

-¡No toques a mi nee chan!- exclamó de vuelta Shinachiku, que ya se había recuperado del ataque inicial. El chunnin de cabello castaño y colmillos sintió como si una apisonadora le hubiese atropellado cuando el puño del niño contactó con su vientre, mandándolo a volar contra una pared del otro lado del dojo. Uno por uno, unas aparentes tablas que fueron aprovechadas por el chunnin hyuuga, que se dispuso tras el uzumaki con su palma extendida tocando su nuca.

-Ríndete… has perdido…- anunció. Era imposible que ese niño pudiese hacer nada ahora, de espaldas y con el chunnin preparado para dejarlo inconsciente si intentaba hacer algo… ni ese sello tan extraño de su cuerpo podría librarle. Sin embargo, el hyuuga tenía un mal presentimiento… el rubio estaba dibujando una sonrisa traviesa…

-Curioso… mi nee chan te va a decir lo mismo ahora…- comentó, y su rival arqueó una ceja. ¿Su hermana? Su hermana estaba inmovilizada bajo tierra, lo podía ver justo… El chunnin se olvidó de cómo respirar cuando, donde debería de estar asomando la cabeza de la gemela, solo había un hoyo. ¿Se había escapado? Era imposible salir hacia arriba de esa trampa, y estaba seguro de que su compañero atrapó a la original… pero no estaba allí, ¿dónde…? La tierra bajo sus pies se agrietó de golpe, saliendo de ella Katsumi con un rugido. Tenía algunas de sus uñas regenerándose, pero era pista suficiente para saber cómo había escapado… emulando a su ídolo, su padre. Había escapado durante el ataque a Shinachiku POR DEBAJO de la trampa de tierra en lugar de por arriba, y ahora el hyuuga no podía hacer nada, la tenía encima. La niña le agarró su mano extendida y lo tiró al suelo por el empuje, quedando sobre él con sus afiladas garras en su cuello, justo sobre la yugular.

-**Ríndete… has perdido.**\- comentó con un tono juguetón, con su rostro sonriendo angelicalmente, aunque esos dos rubíes rojos la hiciesen parecer más un demonio. Todo se quedó en silencio unos segundos, hasta que comenzaron a oírse los aplausos de cada niño del lugar. Sarada, Inojin, Himawari, el resto de niños examinados… y pronto se unieron los del resto de asistentes. Acababan de ver algo único… acababan de ver hacer historia…

(Fin del vídeo del combate)

Joder, están volviendo a aplaudir… todos aplauden y comentan como locos los detalles de la pelea. Parecen las fangirls de la academia del teme… Comentan lo espectacular de las técnicas de mis hijos, su inteligencia, su fuerza… y, lo que me preocupa, ese potencial que debe de ser aprovechado. Mierda, creía que esta reunión serviría para calmar las aguas, pero he subestimado lo que han logrado mis hijos. Hasta a mí me cuesta no emocionarme, no puedo estar más orgulloso de ellos como shinobi, se han ganado el achuchón más grande de la historia tras lo que han hecho hoy. Pero, como padre, estoy muy preocupado. No solo porque quizás Ino no estaba exagerando tanto al decir que mis hijos no eran dos niños normales… a la vista está que me han estado ocultando cosas, no me imaginaba ni por asomo que tuviesen ese nivel… no, sobre todo estoy preocupado porque esta admiración que han despertado en este consejo es peligrosa para su bienestar…

-Maldita sea, ¡Konoha no puede tener más suerte, es una señal de Kami! No solo tuvimos al relámpago amarillo, si no que nuestro yondaime nos dio a nuestro nuevo shinobi no Kami antes de morir, ¡y ahora nuestro shinobi no Kami continúa con su legado dándonos a dos diamantes en bruto! ¡Konoha debe de dedicar cada recurso a su alcance en instruirlos, hokage sama!- exclama homura, ese viejo decrépito. Gracias a kami, cuento con alguien que me va a ayudar a calmar los ánimos…

-¿A nadie más le pareció raro que todos los niños allí presentes se arrodillasen ante ellos, o que exigiesen que se acordase que todos los niños que se presentaron hoy fuesen aceptados como premio por ganar la prueba?- pregunta Ino con molestia. Vaya, me había olvidado de ese jodidamente siniestro detalle… cada infante del lugar se arrodilló ante los gemelos nada más ser proclamados ganadores, rindiéndoles pleitesía como si fuesen dioses… fue muy muy raro…

-Es un precio muy bajo a pagar por ellos dos, yamanaka san.- comenta Hiashi con serenidad. Esos niños se acaban de ganar un nuevo fanboy en la figura del patriarca hyuuga… pobres, sé en carne propia que ese hombre es MUY obsesivo, nivel Sakura chan e Ino con sasuke en la academia…- dejémosles ser generosos, es de vital importancia tenerlos contentos para que desarrollen una lealtad inquebrantable a su hogar. Y los niños que no valgan para shinobi al menos recibirán una educación perfecta para nuestro sistema de burocracia ninja…

-A mí me parece más bien que quieren asegurarse un ejército...- murmura Ino con ironía, y, joder, no anda muy desacertada… lo cierto es que puede interpretarse así ese gesto si piensas a malas…

-Está exagerando, yamanaka sama, solo son niños con un gran corazón...- les excusa Koharu, para luego tomar un enorme taco de papeles del escritorio.- Ademas, hemos recibido comunicaciones de los otros kage... no sé por qué me da que dentro de poco irán acompañadas de propuestas matrimoniales…- sugiere la anciana, y yo me tenso… ese tema no va a suceder, lo tengo claro. Pero, antes de que hable, interviene tsume.

-Es normal, encima de habilidosos son jodidamente guapos, solo hay que mirar a su padre.. santo mentón, eso sí que es un hombre y no lo que tememos en casa, es el puto henry cavill en rubio...- declara, y yo enrojezco dos tonos. Joder, lo ha dicho mientras me mira mordiéndose el labio… que esa mujer fue de las mejores amigas de mi madre, y aún hoy día con cincuenta años conserva el cuerpo de una mujer de treinta… Y, lo peor de todo… ha abierto la veda…

-No, Na… Naruto kun es más como el actor de thor... rubio, ojos azules, fuerte… gu.. guapísimo…- responde hinata, chocando sus índices mientras disimula un ligero sangrado por la nariz. Lo obsesivo de Hiashi es claramente hereditario, veo que sigue todavía acordándose de mi… bueno, al menos ya no usa el byakugan para espiarme en los baños… al menos no desde que la pilló Sakura chan y casi la asesina…

-Es indiferente…- se une Tenten, mirándome con esos ojos marrones brillando por la lujuria.- …a cualquiera de los tres me los follaría, y Naruto tiene ventaja porque puede clonarse y tenerte encerrada en tu cuarto por meses...- añade, y el suspiro femenino generalizado de la sala me hace revolverme incómodo. Joder, hasta Ino, a pesar de su enfado, ha suspirado y apretado los muslos tras imaginarse a mis kage bunshin ayudando en el dormitorio… sé de buena tinta que son muy eficientes, es mi regalo de aniversario para Sakura chan cada año, no me pide otra cosa… y veo que sus gemidos han llegado a oídos del vecindario, incluida tenten… maldita genética la mía…

-Esto… dejemos a un lado… todo esto último…- dice en voz alta un dubitativo homura, igual de perturbado que yo. Demonios, HASTA KOHARU UTATANE HA SUSPIRADO…- Está claro que esos niños son un caso único, debemos de tener amplitud de miras: sugiero ascenderles a gennin de inmediato, y aplicar restauración de clanes en cuanto cumplan los catorce para...- carraspeo. Han dicho la palabra mágica, esta discusión se acaba aquí…

-No habrá ni restauración ni enlaces concertados para mis hijos, cuanto sean mayores de edad elegirán libremente y ya está.- anuncio de forma seca como patriarca del clan uzumaki. Lo sabía, sabía que me iban a obligar a enfadarme… espero que con esta advertencia baste y no…

-Uzumaki sama, no puede negarse, la ley de restauración de clanes, vigente desde el reinado de tobirama senju, lo dice bien claro: es potestad de este consejo decidir por mayoría su aplicación, y, de ser aplicada, no caben negativas, so pena de deserción…- me explica un consejero de un clan menor, pero se va frenando poco a poco. Puede que sea por el gesto de ira homicida de mi prima, que no va a dejar que toquen a sus sobrinos… o por el de mi baa chan, que promete una muerte agónica a quien se aproveche de sus bisnietos… o el que me haya quedado yo observándole todo ese tiempo con los ojos de kurama mientras martilleo rítmicamente la madera de la gran mesas con mis afiladas y demoníacas garras…

-**Creo que es eso último cachorro… son infalibles…**\- se jacta kurama desde mi paraje mental, saboreando el miedo que flota en el ambiente.- **Kami santo, como mola ser el depredador apex del continente…**

-Así que amenazando, eh…- el consejero, sudando frío, va a disculparse, pero yo no me dejo interrumpir, solo desactivo mis ojos rojos y vuelvo a la normalidad.- Mi huésped y amigo suele decir una cosa sobre las amenazas: son el arma del débil. El fuerte, o advierte, o actúa. Así que voy a advertir antes de actuar… por supuesto, está este consejo en su derecho de activar esa puta mierda de ley… pueden intentar obligar a mi hijo a acostarse con mil mujeres y convertir a mi hija en un útero con patas hasta que se quede estéril… pero, puestos a ponernos tiquismiquis con las leyes, yo tengo una mejor. Según el tratado de paz del consejo gokage, cualquier patriarca de clan podrá pedir el traslado de aldea sin necesidad de aprobación de su consejo…- muchos abren los ojos con sorpresa. Me gustaría pensar que es por culpa de mi sagaz movimiento, pero me temo que es por verme recitar de memoria el artículo en cuestión… baa chan me hizo aprendérmelo antes de dimitir de su cargo, por si los consejeros intentaban aplicarme esa ley a traición…- Así que, si deciden aplicar la ley de restauración, pediré el traslado de aldea.- Suelto como una bomba, sin levantarme de mi silla, y puedo ver cómo la sorpresa se ha convertido en pánico. Oh si, definitivamente, no habían barajado que yo diese un golpe sobre la mesa…

-U… uzumaki sama, esta es su aldea, su hogar, no es necesario…- intenta mediar Koharu, pero yo tengo mucho que decir todavía.

-Ya, es mi hogar… hasta que deje de serlo. Y, si deja de serlo, creo que aceptaré la propuesta de mi gran amigo gaara, kazekage de Suna, y el desierto será mi nuevo hogar… y no me iría solo, obviamente, mi familia se iría conmigo… mis dos hijos, y mi mujer… oh si, mi esposa estará de acuerdo con cada punto que acabo de decir si la alternativa es que esclavicen a sus hijos. Así que de golpe perderéis a vuestro jinchuriki, a vuestras dos mejores promesas y a la mejor kunoichi médico de la hoja, con permiso de baa chan…- miro a mi abuela, que está sonriendo orgullosa por mi respuesta a estos energúmenos.

-No hay problema, Naruto…- añade, y luego sonríe con malicia.- …ah, por cierto, mi única razón para no jubilarme y viajar por el mundo es que mi nieto, mi alumna y mis bisnietos están aquí… si se van, creo que será el momento de desaparecer…- Gracias abuela, algunos de los consejeros allí presentes están pálidos… de ser primera potencia médica mundial a quedarse sin sus dos mejores kunoichis.

-Vaya, parece que a Konoha la dolería que pidiese el traslado… y, ahora que lo pienso, no sé si mi prima querría permanecer aquí si me voy… ¿qué me dices imouto? ¿Te quedas con los que quieren esclavizar a tus sobrinos, y posiblemente a tu hija en un futuro, o te vienes conmigo?- pregunto por seguir con el juego, sé perfectamente la respuesta. Esa sonrisa de karin significa "gracias por dejarme divertirme a mí también".

-La lealtad está en la sangre, Naruto, yo nunca desobedecería a mi monarca del remolino…- afirma, para luego mirar con un gesto de inquina al consejero que sugirió aplicar la ley de restauración.- Y, ya puestos, recordaré a este consejo que no me iría sola… mi hija se vendría conmigo…- bufff… tocado y hundido. La sola idea de perder a todo el clan uzumaki, al biju de nueve colas, a sus dos mejores médicos y el sharingan tiene a Koharu y a homura soplando en una bolsa de papel para intentar controlar el ataque de pánico. Bien, ya les he advertido, y creo que lo han entendido, pero, por si acaso, voy a dejárselo más claro…

-Bien, ahora que sabemos que la ley es un arma de doble filo, dejadme decir algo: esta aldea ha tenido una deuda ENORME conmigo y mi clan, sobre todo tras no mover un dedo cuando uzu fue destruida. No solo perdí a mi padre para salvar Konoha… no solo a mi madre para que conservaseis a kurama… no, también sufrí una infancia monstruosa a manos de muchos de vosotros. ¿Me visteis quejarme? No, ni me preguntéis por qué… sólo me esforcé por seguir adelante, y punto. Y tampoco creáis que guardo rencor, no… básicamente, porque todo está olvidado ya. Todo lo malo que me ha ocurrido en mi vida ha quedado atrás desde que la mujer de mi vida me dio a mis dos hijos, a mis dos pequeños, y pude acunarlos por primera vez. En ese momento, con esos tres pares de ojos verdes mirando, hice las paces con todo. Así que, admitid este consejo: no rompáis esa paz. Sobre todo porque mi lealtad está con mi familia, que me lo ha dado todo sin reservas, antes que con esta aldea… así que lo dejaré BIEN claro: mis hijos son mis dos tesoros, y, como tal, no permitiré que nadie les toque. No se les aplicará ninguna ley de restauración, no se les comprometerá, no se les ascenderá a gennin todavía... tendrán la infancia que Konoha no me permitió tener, y decidirán por ellos mismos, y como alguno intente impedirlo y meta la mano... le arrancaré el brazo y el alma. Os recuerdo que los uzumaki somos particularmente viciosos con quien toca a nuestros seres queridos, solo tenéis que leer lo que hacía mi madre con los prisioneros shinobi que capturaba de las naciones que participaron en la destrucción de uzu... ¿Ha quedado claro?

Todos asienten. Bien, lo han entendido, no volverán a sacar el tema. Ni tan siquiera Hiashi se atreverá, visto la cara de espanto que puso cuando dejé caer que pediría el traslado. Incluso alguna de las mujeres del lugar suspira… ya me explicó Sakura chan que, cuando me pongo serio para defender a mis niños, estoy el cuádruple de atractivo. Por cierto, hablando de Sakura chan… ¿Quién se habrá puesto su perfume? Lo estoy oliendo cerca… creedme, no es imaginación mía, detectaría ese olor hasta dormido… Cuando me doy la vuelta, mi mujer aparece apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Vaya, tan enfervorizado estaba que no me he dado cuenta de que ha venido a buscarme con mis dos criaturitas. Sakura chan está sonriéndome con los ojos aguados, emocionada, y mis hijos aprovechan para ir donde estoy yo. No sé si han entendido todo, pero estoy seguro de que sí lo importante. Alguien quería hacer algo malo con ellos y su padre les ha defendido. Llegan a donde mí y me miran con esos ojitos verdes tan bonitos heredados de su madre…

-Aupi…- me piden ambos al unísono, y yo soy incapaz de negarme a pesar de dónde estoy. Creo firmemente en cada palabra que he dicho, son mis dos tesoros. Y encima quería darles un buen abrazo desde el final del combate y no he podido con tanto ajetreo. Les tomo a ambos en brazos, y me dan un beso en cada mejilla a la vez. Si, merece la pena defender a mi familia. Y, por si no es suficiente, Sakura chan llega hasta mi y no puede resistirse a darme un buen beso, uno cargado de cariño. Si señor… defender a mi familia merece la pena.

-Esta noche te has ganado un BUEN premio…- me susurra al oído con un tono seductor, y yo tiemblo… bufff, esta mujer si que sabe cómo recompensarme dattebayo… Sakura chan levanta la vista y se dirige al consejo.- Cariño, los niños están cansados, ¿por qué no les llevas a casa de la que yo tengo una charla con los aquí presentes sobre lo mal que está intentar comprometer a mis hijos a traición?- Doble bufff… si yo les di miedo, ese sonido de los puños de mi mujer al triscarse hace temblar a toda la mesa…

No, mejor escapo del lugar con mis angelitos para que no vean a su madre masacrar a una mesa entera… Además, Katsumi y Shinachiku están cansados, no en vano llevan todo el día luchando y moviéndose… se merecen dormir ya. Van tranquilos en mis brazos de la que atravieso las calles de la hoja con tranquilidad, se nota que les gusta sentir el calor que desprendo, y yo estaría en el séptimo cielo si no fuese por una preocupación que vuelve a mi cabeza… esa charla con Ino, y todos esos detalles que secundan sus sospechas. Joder, tengo mil razones para desconfiar de ella: puede ser un plan para romper mi familia, o algo así. A ver, no creo que Ino sea una mala persona, pero lo cierto es que tengo mucho que perder si me fío a ciegas de su bondad. Me conviene ser escéptico. O también puede ser simple inquina a mis hijos, o celos de Sakura chan. Joder, incluso kurama me ha sugerido que quizás todo sea un plan para que su mejor amiga se divorcie también y poder tener una compañera de cacería nocturna… hay mil opciones posibles, y debo de tenerlas en cuenta todas… pero también hay razones para creerla.

Vaya por delante que estoy seguro de que mis hijos no son malas personas, son un par de angelitos y nada ni nadie me hará cambiar de opinión. Pero quizás… quizás son traviesos, como era su padre de niño, o su abuela. Son demasiados detalles: ese artefacto explosivo que fabricaron hace semanas, esa amenaza de Halloween a ese señor tan maleducado, esa "tarde de juegos" con Inojin casualmente tras ver las insinuaciones de su madre conmigo, el que parezca que lo saben todo y están en todas partes… y luego está lo de esta pelea contra los chunnin examinadores. A ver, estaban obligados a darlo todo, pero es que su todo ha sido… brutal. Y, por momentos, me ha parecido que mis hijos esconden demasiados secretos. Incluso me han dado un poco de… miedo. ¿Y si Ino tiene razón? Por eso debo de hablar con ellos… debo de asegurarme de que no estén ocultándome cosas… me da pena que tenga que ser hoy, los pobres han tardado mucho en lavarse los dientes tras llegar a casa, pero cuanto antes lo hable con ellos, mejor…

-katsumi, Shinachiku… tenemos que hablar…- anuncio, sentado en la mesa de la cocina. Mis hijos me miran confusos al aparecer, sobre todo porque me he esforzado en decir sus nombres de forma seria. Saben que se avecina una charla. Les señalo con la mirada dos sillas junto a la mesa, y espero a que se sienten. Quiero tenerles atentos… aunque, al llegar, hacen algo que me obliga a tomarme el puente de la nariz con desesperación.- Katsumi… siéntate JUNTO a tu hermano, no SOBRE tu hermano…- ordeno. Si, Katsumi chan se ha sentado sobre su hermano nada más llegar. Y encima ha restregado su trasero sobre Shina chan, sonrojándose ligeramente mientras mi hijo sonríe tontamente… Kami, dame fuerzas…

-Jooo… es que nii chan es mucho más cómodo, me gusta sentarme sobre él… me da gustito, hace cosquillitas…- mi suspiro la convence de que mejor hacerme caso. Joder, mañana mismo empiezan a dormir en habitaciones separadas… Cuando Katsumi chan acaba de obedecerme, comienzo mi interrogatorio…

-A ver…- les miro con seriedad mientras sigo de pie, jugando bien mis cartas. Mis hijos me adoran, pero saben que, si me pongo así, hay problemas.- ¿Hay algo que queráis contarme?- pregunto. Si, es un truco de padre: yo dejo caer esa pregunta y espero a que se autoincriminen. ¿Qué? He madurado bastante desde que era un niñato de doce años que se duchaba una vez al mes… no soy tan estúpido como todos dicen…

-Tou chan…- murmura shina chan, con un gesto triste.- Si fue por la pelea, lo sentimos… no queríamos hacer daño a esos señores…

-Es que pegaron a nii chan… y tú nos dijiste que debemos de protegernos…- añade Katsumi con los ojos llorosos.

-No, sobre eso no estoy enfadado, estoy muy orgulloso de vosotros incluso.- confieso, y por un momento mis hijos se animan. ARGGHHH, qué difícil es ser el poli malo dattebayo… a mí se me da bien consentirles, jugar con ellos, contarles historias… no reñir. Disciplina Naruto, disciplina, que los buenos padres también hacen estas cosas…- Un pajarito me ha contado lo que habéis hecho con el primo Inojin…- les doy una pista para acabar más rápido con esto… como les haga llorar voy a estar inconsolable por semanas…

-esto… solo estábamos jugando…- murmuran por lo bajo a la vez. Yo arqueo una ceja y bajan la mirada.

-No se juega a los médicos así… mi pajarito me ha contado que fuisteis muy crueles… y que usasteis cosas raras… cuerdas, arneses, cuchillos, látigos, MOTOSIERRAS…- a cada cosa que digo, mis hijos bajan más la cabeza. Y no es para menos…- Por cierto, ¡las cosas del armario de papá y mamá no se tocan, son solo para mayores! ¿Se puede saber de dónde sacasteis esas ideas?- pregunto con desesperación, y mis hijos me contestan tras ponerse rojos unos segundos.

-De… netflix…- confiesa Katsumi chan, y yo arqueo una ceja.

-¿Cómo que "de netflix"? Tengo la cuenta con contraseña de control parental, ¡solo podéis ver series de dibujos animados sin ella!- exclamo con indignación. Ah no, mi adorado netflix no tiene la culpa dattebayo, ¡puse una contraseña muy difícil! Con palabras, y números…

-Es ramen1234…- repone Shinachiku, y mi labio inferior tiembla. Joder, se la saben…

-**Te dije que era una contraseña de mierda…**\- espeta kurama con seriedad. Sakura chan también me lo dijo, pero… ¡es que si no, no me acuerdo dattebayo! Al final va a resultar que tienen razón con lo de que soy más simple que una ameba…

-Agghh, pues… ¡a partir de ahora prohibido usar netflix sin que mamá o yo estemos delante! Y a los médicos se juega con un estetoscopio y cariño, y sin cosas afiladas ni de cuero… Y SIEMPRE CON EL CONSENTIMIENTO DEL PACIENTE, ¿ha quedado claro?- ambos niños asienten con tristeza, y decido darles una de cal en lugar de arena… mis niños tampoco se merecen pasarlo mal joder, son solo niños…- Tenéis que preguntarnos a mi y a kaa chan si tenéis dudas sobre estas cosas, ¿vale? Papá y mamá solo quieren ayudaros…- ofrezco, y, para mi sorpresa, Katsumi chan tiene una duda, porque levanta la mano para hablar.- ¿quieres que te explique algo? Dime tesoro…- mi hija carraspea un poco antes de hablar, con sus jade mirándome con curiosidad mientras bebo algo de agua. Tanto drama me ha dado sed…

-Tou chan… ¿qué es eso que tienen los niños entre las piernas?- Escupo hasta la ultima gota que he bebido de mi vaso, y luego toso con violenta intentando no ahogarme mientras kurama se aleja en mi paraje mental con una expresión aterrada. Joder, ¿en serio ha preguntado eso? Debe de referirse a otra cosa dattebayo, no a…- Es que son raros… crecen, se ponen duros, y a veces echan algo que no es pis, ¿por qué tou chan?- en estos momentos, mi sangre, saliva, sudor, todo líquido que estuviese en mi cuerpo, acaba de evaporarse, soy una puta estatua de sal. Palidezco hasta el extremo de parecer orochimaru, mientras boqueo al aire como un pez intentando encontrar una puta respuesta a eso y mi ceja izquierda tiembla. Va a darme un jodido ictus… gracias a kami, mi esposa viene al rescate tras llegar a casa.

-Pero bueno…- exclama con un tono entre divertido e indignado, mirando a los gemelos tras cerrar la puerta de nuestro hogar.- Shina chan, ¿se puede saber qué haces disfrazado de tu hermana?- pregunta, y yo entro en cortocircuito al ver a mis dos hijos reír y a Katsumi… o shinachiku, no sé ya… quitarse una peluca. ¿Cómo?

* * *

**Y vuelvo a cortar justo en un buen momento, el travestismo del varon menor de los uzumaki. Al parecer Sakura se da cuenta, pero naruto es mas atolondrado para esas cosas, ¿que esta ocirriendo? ¿veis normal lo que ha ocurrido en la prueba? Quizas los niños tengan un plan... por lo pronto, el consejo les va a dar TODO lo que quieran, y eso preocupa a naruto, y mucho... ejem ejem...**

** Venga, abro debate... ¿son niños traviesos, o psicopatas? Un saludo y nos leemos!**!


	6. Cantan como los ángeles

Cap6: cantan como los ángeles

**Buenas! Aqui os pongo un capitulo mas de esta historia corta, un paso mas para intentar averiguar si estos niños son hijos de Naruto o de satanas. Queda solo un capitulo mas aqui, ademas del epilogo obviamente, asi que falta poco para que podamos responder esa pregunta. Por lo pronto, no os distraigo mas, disfrutad!**

**CRBXMLP: **Saludos! Muy sabio, amigo mio, digamos que todo en este mundo es gris, pero... ¿que tonalidad de gris les darias a estos dos? Y si, sakura es mas lista, ergo es capaz de distinguirlos, aunque no ha podido evitar el trauma del pobre naruto... Hoy la vas a ver mas, a ver que te parece. Un saludo y nos leemos!

**Shinasu Ewige Liebe:** buenas! Pues si, lo de las cadenas fue un fallo mio de knk. Al parecer, es un kekkei genkai EXCLUSIVO de las mujeres uzumaki, y yo no lo sabia cuando se las di a naruto. Si lo llego a saber, habria puesto que use chakra rojo para sustituirlas, pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta. Si te fijas, en La oscuridad en ti lo arreglo, y solo las puede usar por el chakra de kushina remanente en su sistema.

Si, las reuniones del consejo es un tema que me gusta para escribir, es meter politica. Es mas, aspiro hacer un fic que gire en torno a estas reuniones. En cuanto a lo del incesto... para empezar, ya se imaginaban que naruto se iba a enfadar, así que no iban a sugerirlo de primeras. Esperarian a aplicar el acta de restauracion, y despues les harian tener uzumaki purasangre. Ademas, al resto de clanes no les interesa ese enlace incestuoso... sus hijos se quedan fuera entonces... aunque los gemelos tendrian una respuesta clara...

Probablemente ya sepan la respuesta, estos niños som muy listos... y eso es malo... En fin, no te doy mas pistas, disfruta de lo de hoy, un saludo!

PD: el estudio me tiene liado, pero te alcanzare en esa historia, no lo dudes.

**Uzumaki Albert:** hola! me alegra que te haga reir, el humor negro es muy especial y no le gusta a todo el mundo xD Y si, veo que empiezas a sospechar de estos dos... quizas con razon, hoy vas a ver mas... Un saludo y disfruta!

**Guidonani**: buenas! Gracias! espero que con el de hoy te rias tanto, o mas aun xD un saludo!

**Honter11**: hola! Exacto, el pobre naruto va a trauma grave por capítulo, y lo que le queda XD Y cuanta razon con lo de temer quien les haga enfadar... tu piensa en cierta chivata rubia, por ejemplo... Disfruta, nos leemos!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando.

-_aaaaaaaaaaa_\- personaje pensando.

-**aaaaaaaaaaa**\- personaje sobrenatural hablando.

-**_aaaaaaaaaaa_**\- personaje sobrenatural pensando.

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS. Realmente no es necesario renunciar a una mierda, ya sé perfectamente que Naruto pertenece a masashi kishimoto y que prefiere a sasuke. Shinachiku y katsumi son creación del bendito fandom, que decidió no tragar con Boruto (mil gracias, no soy el único). Disfrutad y, si me plagiáis, me paso al naruhina. Un saludo.

* * *

-Pero bueno… Shina chan, ¿se puede saber qué haces disfrazado de tu hermana?- pregunta Sakura con un tono divertido, cruzando los brazos desde la puerta de entrada. Ambos gemelos intentan aguantar la risa con un gesto travieso mientras yo intento recordar cómo llenar mis pulmones de oxígeno… soy un zombie del edo tensei ahora mismo…- Os dije que nada de disfrazarse del otro en casa.

-Jooooo, ¡kaa chan! Te has cargado la broma…- se queja mi… ¿hijo? Si, a ver, ahora que se ha quitado la peluca veo que es shinachiku… pero es que, si él es shinachiku, el chico de pelo corto de su lado es Katsumi… vamos, que es una chica disfrazada de chico… argghhh, Kami me odia, le da dos hijos gemelos con un inquietante gusto por el transformismo a alguien que todavía no se acuerda del nombre de todos sus amigos… como con Antonio aburame, mira que me costó aprenderme el nombre de mi compañero de generación…

-**Shino aburame…**\- murmura Kurama con hastío desde mi paraje mental. Por un momento, me distraigo del problema de fuera.

-_¿Shino? ¿Estás seguro? Creo que te estás confundiendo…_\- Kurama resopla.

-**Joder cachorro, si antonio no es ni un nombre japonés…**\- inspiro con fuerza… joder, qué vergüenza, le puse en la felicitación por el nacimiento de su hijo un "Enhorabuena por el pequeño antoñito"… Sin embargo, la voz de Sakura fuera me hace volver a la violenta realidad.

-Ya os vale eh, mirad cómo habéis dejado a vuestro pobre padre…- comenta mi mujer intentando parecer seria para reñirles, aunque realmente está aguantándose la carcajada como hemos visto todos allí. Mis hijos han reaccionando riéndose con su gesto travieso, y yo… yo tiemblo como un pobre corderito, sin todavía entender del todo qué está pasando…- A la cama ahora mismo, par de demonios.- Ordena con una suave sonrisa, asintiendo ambos gemelos y levantándose de sus sillas para irse corriendo a su cuarto.- Han salido igual de bromistas que el padre…- murmura para si mientras niega con un gesto divertido. Yo, mientras, intento serenarme y darle un trago de agua a mi vaso, que aún sigue en mi temblorosa mano… aunque no bebo nada, por eso de que toda el agua que tenía la escupí en cuanto Katsu… digo, shinachiku… me hizo esa pregunta. Solo intento tragar y, por no tener saliva, toso ligeramente y pongo un gesto de asco.- ¿Acabas de darle un trago a un vaso vacío, baka?

-Sa… Sakura chan… ¿qué acaba de pasar?- pregunto, ignorando su pregunta. Y mi voz suena débil, como la de una víctima de un accidente terrible. Sakura se me acerca y me da un beso aún de pie, enternecida.

-Baka, vuelve aquí, que parece que acabas de ver un fantasma…- ojalá. Prefiero encontrarme (otra vez) con el espíritu de jiji sarutobi saliendo de entre mis sábanas a volver a oír ESA pregunta de los labios de mi hija… o hijo… argghhh, es todo muy raro…- Era todo una broma de los niños… al parecer, les gusta mucho hacerse pasar por el otro, y te la han jugado a ti. Al final el cazador ha sido cazado…- comenta con diversión, y yo comienzo a situarme.

-**Menos mal cachorro… al parecer, tu hija de seis años no sabe todavía lo que es un pene… pene… PENE…**\- repite con eco en mi paraje mental, cada vez acercándose más con esa sonrisa gigante y tétrica, y yo le devuelvo un aspaviento.

-_¿Quieres dejar de decir la palabra pene en la misma frase en la que sale mi hija?_\- le gruño, para luego volver a la realidad.- Me… ¿me estás diciendo que a mi hijo de seis años le gusta disfrazarse de niña, y a mi hija de niño?- balbuceo, y Sakura asiente desde su posición elevada.

-A ver, no es disfrazarse "de niña" y "de niño", es disfrazarse el uno del otro… por favor Naruto, eres su padre, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que llevan el pelo igual cuando les bañas?

-¡Pues no! En el baño Katsumi lleva el pelo largo… si es que es Katsumi… a ver, creo que es Katsumi, no tiene pene y eso…- digo para mi, tomándome el mentón. Maldita sea, ya no estoy seguro de nada…

-Baka, supongo que usará extensiones, o un henge… ¿tú la lavas el pelo o se lo lava ella sola?- Yo niego… ahora que lo pienso, es cierto, nunca la lavo yo el pelo, insiste en hacerlo ella porque, cito textualmente, "es una niña grande y quiere tener responsabilidades". Aghhh, un momento tan bonito de mi vida arruinando por esta nueva información…- Pues ahí lo tienes… mira que eres despistado…

-Pe… pero… ¿Cómo les distingues si van disfrazados? Tienen… tienen los mismos ojos, y pelo, y altura… ¡son gemelos dattebayo!- pregunto con desesperación, suspirando Sakura en respuesta.

-Los he llevado en mi vientre ocho meses baka, una madre sabe estas cosas…- responde, y luego vuelve a reír ligeramente. Mira que me gusta la sonrisa de mi mujer, pero en este momento me inquieta mucho…- Además, es fácil distinguirlos si te fijas y les conoces bien. El tono de voz, la forma de mirarte… Katsumi te pone ojitos continuamente, y a mi shinachiku. Y encima están las expresiones de Katsumi… ¿alguna vez has oído a shinachiku, que se ha leído cada libro de mi biblioteca, decir cosas como "orferinato" en lugar de orfanato?- Pienso un segundo, y frunzo el ceño… la noche de Halloween shina chan lo decía todo el rato… y Katsumi parecía mucho más obsesionada con Sarada, al nivel de mi hijo cuando… joder, también estaban disfrazados del otro esa noche… Sakura arquea ambas cejas con un gesto soberbio.- Ahí lo tienes. Y si todavía te cuesta, llámame, que te defiendo yo de ellos.- bromea. BROMEA. Y yo me sulfuro, claro está…

-No es para bromear, Sakura chan… es raro…- la recrimino, levantándome de la silla. ¿No se da cuenta de lo grave que es esto? ¡Que mi hijo va con faldas por la calle, y a lo mejor mi hija se cambia en el vestuario de chicos tras las clases de gimnasia! Pero Sakura se vuelve a reír.

-A mí me parece adorable Naruto, y me han prometido que no van a hacer cosas raras fuera de eso. Es una muestra más de lo bien que se complementan… y eso sin contar que les será muy útil si se convierten en shinobi, piénsalo: pueden hacerse pasar por alguien del sexo opuesto sin necesidad de un henge… tú y yo no duraríamos ni cinco minutos infiltrados en territorio enemigo si tuviésemos que disfrazarnos del otro sexo…- comenta, y mi lado shinobi asiente ante ese dato. Lo cierto es que es una habilidad muy versátil, como se enteren en el consejo de clanes van a tener más seguidores aún, sobre todo si unimos a su disfraz esa habilidad para pillarnos a su madre y a mi haciéndolo sin que nos demos cuenta… resulta que también son prometedores como espías…

-Pe… pero… ¿no te preocupa? Sobre todo por si shina y Katsumi le… le pillan el gusto, no sé si me explico…- tartamudeo, sobre todo cuando Sakura arquea una ceja y se pone más seria.

-Si fuese así, les querríamos igual, baka…- afirma, y yo me disculpo con las manos. Joder, no quería quedar de homófobo dattebayo… menos mal que ella me conoce y sabe qué no van por ahí los tiros.- Naruto… si tú, que literalmente te dedicaste toda tu infancia a disfrazarte de mujer desnuda con pechos grandes para empalmar al hokage y a iruka sensei, no te cambiaste de bando, tu hijo menos…- un aura depresiva rodea mi cabeza… es una forma muy sesgada de definir mi orioke, no lo usaba con esa intención… NI TAN SIQUIERA ERA CONSCIENTE DE ESE EFECTO EN MI PÚBLICO…

-**Nunca te lo quise decir, por eso de que te odiaba y quería devorar tu alma, pero era perturbadoramente yaoi… es más, tú mismo te esfuerzas por reprimir los recuerdos de cuándo lo usabas con Jiraiya…**\- Joder, puto zorro demoníaco, tuvo que recordármelo… ahí empecé a olerme que quizás mi orioke era más peligroso para mí que para mi objetivo, cuando vi a Ero sannin mirarme con esos ojos lascivos y preguntarme si todo era natural…

-No… no lo decía en ese sentido dattebayo… pe… pero, quizás eso les confunda y…- Sakura niega con tranquilidad.

-Baka, te puedo asegurar que no tienes de qué preocuparte. A Katsumi le gustan los chicos rubios, clarísimamente; y con shina chan es todavía más concreto: una chica morena de lentes. Ha salido de gustos fijos en el amor, como su padre.- me halaga, abrazándome con dulzura. Aunque yo sigo preocupado… debo de sacar el tema, este es el momento…

-Sa… Sakura chan… ¿has pensado en que a lo mejor nuestros hijos nos… ocultan cosas?- la cuestiono, y Sakura frunce el ceño.- Es que… últimamente… me he fijado en detalles un tanto… raros, con nuestros hijos. Hace unos meses hicieron un muñeco bomba y quisieron enviarlo al orfanato… no te lo dije en su momento porque no quería preocuparte, pero…

-El orfanato… ¿iba para un tal "Touji"?- asiento. Si, creo que iba para un niño con ese nombre…- Ese niño es muy cruel con Chouchou y con Sarada chan, y resulta que tus hijos han heredado de ti también ese complejo de superhéroe. Me lo comentaron y les dije que defendiesen a su amiga y a su prima, aunque no me esperaba que llegasen a ese extremo…- se la hincha la vena de la frente, y yo retrocedo un paso, asustado.- Y dime, ya puestos… ¿de quién fue la culpa de que nuestros hijos tuviesen acceso a instrucciones de sellos explosivos? Te dije que entrases en esa biblioteca de tu clan y seleccionases los pergaminos que podían leer y los que no, pero al señorito no le apetecía leer…- me acusa, y yo trago hondo…

-Es que… son más de diez mil pergaminos, Sakura chan… habría tardado años, incluso con mi clones…- me intento defender, pero es una batalla perdida.

-Pues nada, ya les diré que nada de sellos explosivos. Y, por si acaso, hasta que los leas todos, nada de biblioteca uzumaki para los niños NI DE RAMEN PARA TI. Así te esfuerzas más en hacer tu trabajo…- palidezco de golpe. ¿Cómo lo he hecho para acabar siendo YO el castigado?

-**Bufff, debe de haberte dolido…**\- murmura Kurama con solidaridad, mientras yo intento no llorar y seguir adelante. Mis hijos son más importantes que el ramen, mis hijos son más importantes que el ramen, mis hijos son más importantes que el ramen…

-Pe… pero… no es solo eso… en Halloween amenazaron a un señor…

-Me lo contaron, fue un maleducado con tu ahijada, si hubiese estado yo presente no habría dejado ni la puerta… es más, karin les recompensó con chucherías al día siguiente…- Maldita sea, si empieza a sumar apoyos esto no va a avanzar dattebayo…

-¿Y te han contado lo de Inojin?- Sakura arquea una ceja y niega. Vale, aquí la he pillado.- el otro día hicieron… cosas raras con él… no te quiero contar todo con detalles, pero… usaron cosas de nuestro… armario de juegos…- balbuceo, y Sakura lo entiende tras unos segundos y enrojece diez tonos mientras suspira con pesadez.

-Dime que me hiciste caso y que no guardas la llave de ese armario en tu llavero…- murmura con rabia, clavando sus jade en mis ojos, y yo me pongo a temblar. Me dijo que guardase esa llave separada, en algún lugar alto y apartado, pero… ¡es que me olvido de dónde está dattebayo! Perdí tres copias antes de decidir guardarlas con mi llavero de rana… Sakura chan extiende la mano.- Cada vez que llegas a casa dejas las llaves en el mismo sitio, y ellos lo saben… de ahí que lograsen la llave. A partir de ahora la guardo yo…- ordena, y yo la doy la llave sin rechistar. Sobre todo por una cosa…

-**Mírala que pícara…**\- comenta Kurama en mi paraje mental.- **Te castiga sin ramen, pero no sin sexo con fustas y esposas… cómo se nota que es la lista de los dos y quién se folla a quién…**

-Va… vale, Sakura chan…- respondo, ignorando el comentario de Kurama… sobre todo porque como me castigue también sin eso, mi vida va a ser un infierno…- Pero no me negarás que es algo raro, y que todo unido forma un patrón… y que donde hay patrón no manda marinero y eso…- Sakura arquea una ceja mientras guarda la llave.

-**Abstente de usar dichos populares cachorro, sobre todo si no tienes ni puta idea de su significado… solo frases cortas y concisas, e intenta no hacer movimientos bruscos…**\- Sugiere Kurama. Lógico, Sakura está a un paso de golpearme, por eso estoy nervioso y digo estupideces…

-… y… y… ¡han desaparecido todos los animales domésticos del barrio! Un claro síntoma de que hay un psicópata en las cercanías…- añado. Si, eso también es preocupante, el barrio está lleno de carteles con fotos de perros y gatos perdidos… el último ha sido el gato de la señora Oyihama, y es un caso muy raro, por eso de que es un gato gordo que nunca sale de su casa… Sin embargo, Sakura no lo ve como yo, y está empezando a perder la paciencia. Debo de ser más directo…- Sakura chan, lo digo en serio, estoy preocupado por nuestros hijos… ¿y si les ocurre algo? A lo mejor necesitan ir a un psicólogo o algún especialista … yo… yo solo quiero que estén bien y sean felices, dattebayo…- me sincero, y, gracias a kami, Sakura afloja el gesto y me mira con una suave sonrisa. Toma mi rostro en sus manos, y me mira fijamente.

-Mira que eres baka eh… llevas todos estos meses comiéndote la cabeza con esto ¿verdad?- asiento, y ella sonríe más, enternecida.- Me acuerdo de cuando pasaron el sarampión… ¿te acuerdas? Te pasaste toda la semana con ellos, pediste días libres en el trabajo incluso para velarlos. Les leías cuentos, les bañabas, dormías con ellos... temía que te me murieses de lo preocupado que estabas. Y, cuando pasó esa semana, se curaron y viste que te preocupaste por nada…- recuerdo eso… joder, qué mal lo pasé. Es que no soporto que mis hijos lo pasen mal, quiero que tengan una infancia feliz, la infancia que yo no tuve, que no sufran ni el más mínimo daño… son mis dos tesoros, dattebayo…- Aquí es lo mismo. Lo de los animales es una coincidencia, y lo de Inojin… ¿te lo contó Ino, no?- asiento, aunque mis esfuerzos ahora están en no mostrar ninguna señal de culpabilidad. Gracias a kami, Sakura no se da cuenta de que me pone nervioso oír el nombre de su mejor amiga.- No la hagas caso… Inobuta está celosa porque nuestros hijos son preciosos y el suyo parece el malo del código da vinci…- declara con toda la inquina de su corazón. Y decían otros que mi competitividad con el teme era enfermiza… no han visto la de mi mujer y a su mejor amiga… Joder, y lo peor es que, cuando pone ese gesto, me parece aún más bella. Tengo un grave problema con lo tsundere. Tengo que centrarme, contarle la razón de esos juegos con Inojin, quizás así…

-**Ni se te ocurra cachorro…**\- ruge Kurama, y yo arqueo una ceja en mi pasaje mental.- **Los niños, supuestamente, quisieron mandarle un mensaje a la chica rubia a través de su hijo, el mensaje de "deja de zorrear a nuestro padre o tu hijo pagará las consecuencias". Si cuentas lo que quieres contar, la chiquilla hilará rápido y matará a Ino, y a ti ya puestos… y por lo tanto a mí también…**\- vale, es un buen argumento. Mejor callarme esos datos, sobre todo porque realmente la respuesta de Sakura será la misma, y yo tendré que aprender a reproducirme por esporas después de que me castre… y eso que no he hecho nada…

-Y además son mucho más listos…- continua hablando Sakura, cada vez más feliz y sonriente. Si, a ambos se nos llena la boca hablando de nuestros hijos, es lógico aún con las sospechas de psicopatía…- Se nota que shina chan ha estado leyendo libros míos de medicina: el otro día encontré bajo su colchón dibujos de sistema digestivo humano hechos a lápiz, eran MUY realistas, estoy muy orgullosa de mi niño... aunque es un poco raro que dibujase también al dueño de tales órganos, un señor andrógino de pelo negro largo...- ¿Cómo? Joder, eso sí que es raro… ¿por qué un señor andrógino de pelo largo? Aunque me preocupa lo realista que dice que son esos dibujos… Creo que he vuelto a poner mi cara de preocupación, porque Sakura se me queda mirando.

-Etto… eso es raro… ¿no?- Sakura niega con serenidad.

-En mis libros hay mil fotos de eso baka, te recuerdo que soy médico. ¿Ves como estás exagerando? En lugar de optar por la opción lógica, optas por sospechar de un malvado problema oculto…- me da un suave beso antes de que hable, para luego sonreírme.- Deja de preocuparte Naruto, son solo niños. No te negaré que son muy traviesos, y el que sean tan listos hace que sus travesuras sean aún más enrevesadas, pero son dos amores. Simplemente son etapas, como la que tuviste tú de niño, ¿te acuerdas? Pintabas el monte hokage, tirabas bombas fétidas en el mercado, echabas laxante en el depósito de agua de la escuela…- si, me lo está diciendo con un tono acusador. Y si, suena también como si yo fuese un pequeño monstruo de pequeño, pero… ¡era defensa propia dattebayo! En el caso de mis hijos, es pura y simple maldad…- Y un buen día, simplemente, te cansaste y paraste. Porque son etapas. Así que no te comas la cabeza con esto y redúcelo a lo importante: eres un buen padre, el mejor si me permites decirlo. Te preocupas por tus hijos, les quieres, y si es necesario les riñes. No tienen ningún problema, solo un padre baka que les quiere muchísimo y se preocupa por nada. Ahora ve a arroparles, ya verás como son niños normales.

Vale, veo que mi jutsu evangelizador se le ha pegado a mi mujer… es imposible contestar a eso. Para empezar, me reconoce como un buen padre, una de mis principales preocupaciones, incluso relacionada con el problema actual. ¿Será culpa mía? ¿Necesitan que les dé más cariño, que hable con ellos, o algo así? Sakura chan se ha encargado de eso, me ha respondido lo que necesitaba oír. Quizás estoy exagerándolo todo. No sería la primera vez, tiendo a ser un poco histérico con lo relacionado a la seguridad de mis niños… en ese sentido he salido claramente a mi madre. Y puede que ahora esté viendo fantasmas donde no los hay. ¿Son traviesos? Si, eso sin duda, son dos puñeteros diablillos, solo hay que ver el susto que me han dado hace nada. Pero… ¿dos psicópatas megalómanos de seis años disfrazados de niños inocentes? Menos mal que mi mujer tiene un cerebro privilegiado… Encuentro a mis hijos ya en la cama que ambos comparten, con sus pijamas a juego de color naranja, mirándome tras su manta de sapos… Kami santo, me muero de ternura…

-Tou chan… perdón por la broma de antes…- se disculpa shinachiku nada más sentarme yo junto a ellos.- es que nos pareció muy gracioso cuando se nos ocurrió, pero no queríamos que lo pasases mal…

-Y yo no entendí la última parte…- reconoce Katsumi, chocando los índices. Bien, ese comentario es miel en mis oídos, mi hija de seis años no sabe lo que es un pene…- Te prometemos que seremos buenos… incluso le hemos pedido a Santa claus que traiga ramen extra para ti…- me dice mi pequeño angelito mientras busca su lista de regalos entre un montón de papeles de la mesita, y yo en serio que tengo que hacer un esfuerzo para no derretirme ahí mismo. Son todo dibujos de la familia, o de mí con una capa de superhéroe… Kami santo, esta niña se va morir un día del achuchón que le voy a dar… Me tiende la lista de regalos y sonrío.

Lista de regalos para papá noel

-Mucho ramen para tou chan

-Una hermanita para que haga compañía al Tio Kurama

-un vestido nuevo para kaa chan

-Un viaje a DisneyWorld con kaa chan y tou chan para ver a mickey.

-**¿Una hermanita? ¿Cómo que…?**\- gruñe extrañado Kurama, hasta que cae en lo que significa realmente…- **Ahhhh, ya entiendo… tus cachorros me muestran el respeto del que tú careces, gaki…**\- afirma satisfecho, mientras yo no puedo borrar la sonrisa de la cara al imaginarme a los cuatro con orejas de Mickey Mouse y el castillo de fondo… ¿es normal que el padre esté más ilusionado que los hijos con la idea de ir a un parque de atracciones? Sin embargo, algo me hace borrar la sonrisa y preocuparme…

-Etto… niños, ¿por qué pedís a Santa claus una cuerda de nilon resistente, unos alicates y… cuchillos de caza…?- mi voz cada vez está más baja, sobre todo porque hay cerca de veinte cosas más en esa lista, cada una más rara que la anterior…

-**Parece el catálogo de ikea de la puta semana del secuestrador…**\- murmura mi compañero zorruno, con la misma cara de incredulidad que yo. Mis hijos tuercen la cabeza con un gesto confuso ante mi pregunta.

-Es para hacer manualidades… dile a Santa Claus que nos vamos a portar muy, muy, muy bien…- me dicen ambos a coro, y yo en serio que no sé qué pensar joder…

-Ya lo hablaremos… por lo pronto, toca dormir.- musito, y trago hondo pensando solo en una cosa. No pienses mal, no pienses mal, no pienses mal… Les doy un beso y les arropo, para luego levantarme y prepararme para dejarles descansar. Pero la manita de Katsumi toma la mía antes de que me aleje.

-Tou chan… ¿te puedes quedar hasta que nos durmamos? Es que… nos da miedo la oscuridad…- murmura con un gesto de miedo, acurrucándose junto a su hermano.

-Por supuesto, cielo… vuestro tou chan se quedará aquí el tiempo que haga falta.

Como no voy a quedarme, dattebayo… Son mis niños, mis dos tesoros, pueden pedirme la puñetera Luna, que se la bajaré de inmediato. Unidle a eso que entiendo que le tengan miedo a la oscuridad… yo de pequeño lo tenía, es algo natural, y no tengo problema en ayudarles a superarlo. Y además… esta la forma en la que me lo han pedido. Ambos con esos ojitos verdes, que tanto me recuerdan a los de mi mujer, humedecidos, con un gesto de miedo… y luego se han acurrucado el uno contra el otro, mirándome con necesidad. Kami santo, como la oscuridad se atreva a molestar a mis pequeños, lo lleva claro, la mando con kaguya. Me quedo leyéndoles un cuento, uno de leyendas de nuestra Uzushiogakure que encontré en la biblioteca. Me gustan esas historias, y quiero que mis hijos las conozcan. Quiero que conecten con sus raíces, que sepan que su apellido no tiene nada que envidiar a nadie. Poco a poco van cerrando los ojitos, hasta que noto sus respiraciones pausadas y tranquilas. Misión cumplida.

Dejo el libro con cuidado a un lado, y me levanto para darles un beso en la frente a cada uno. Vale que su broma fue de muy mal gusto, pero entiendo porque me sugirió Sakura chan arroparlos... son dos pequeños ángeles. Están ahora abrazados, durmiendo con una suave sonrisa, tranquilos, seguros, y yo me siento realizado como padre. De niño deseé mil veces que alguien se quedase conmigo cuando tenía miedo por la noche, y ahora al menos puedo asegurarme de que a mis pequeños no les falte compañía en estos momentos. Les adoro, lo son todo para mí junto a su madre, su tía y mi ahijada. Siempre quise tener una familia, y ahora veo que mi esfuerzo mereció la pena. Les cubro con su manta de sapos y apago las luces para que duerman bien tras un día lleno de aventuras… está claro que he exagerado. No son dos pequeños psicópatas, Sakura chan tiene razón, como siempre… Vamos, es que son dos santos…

-Miaaau…- oigo en la sala, y arqueo una ceja. ¿Miau? ¿Cómo que miau?

No viene de la cama, así que no han sido mis hijos… no, viene de una esquina del cuarto, y eso es raro… Los niños no tienen ningún juguete que haga ese ruido… rebusco un poco, con cuidado de no despertar a mis hijos, y acabo encontrando el origen. Un gato regordete de pelo marrón claro, que tiembla aterrado dentro de una jaula. La jaula estaba tapada con mantas y trapos para evitar que alguien pudiese verlo, y es comprensible… se trata del gato de la señora Oyihama. Al parecer, mis hijos son culpables de su desaparición, y por ende sospechosos de la de todos los demás animales del barrio… otro motivo más para… No, debo de pensar bien joder. Mis hijos me piden continuamente tener una mascota, y yo antes se lo concedía, pero es que tenía mucha mala suerte… siempre se morían en extrañas circunstancias. Ahora que lo pienso, eso también es sospechoso… Tomo al pobre gato de su jaula, que se abraza a mí como si fuese su salvador, y salgo lentamente del cuarto rumiando esto.

Agghhh, a ver, esto se lo tengo que enseñar a Sakura, apoya mi teoría. Pero es que también puede ser una pequeña travesura más, y lo del resto de animales ser casualidad. Lo cierto es que este inquietante detalle no me ha puesto tan nervioso como los anteriores… llamarlo madurez, o estar ya acostumbrado, pero creo que puedo jugar a dos bandas aquí… Por un lado, este pequeño secuestro con allanamiento de morada (porque han tenido que entrar en la casa de mi vecina si o si para capturar al felino…) es la excusa perfecta para llevarles a un psicólogo sin que Sakura pueda recriminarme nada. Ya es el segundo allanamiento que les pillo, y con testigos y pruebas… es un motivo de preocupación lógico. Y, como mínimo, evitaré que mis hijos acaben en el correccional por tomarlo como costumbre cuando sean mayores. Si, es una travesura, es cuestión de ponerles límites… Volveré a jugar la baza de papá Noel, y así de paso no les regalo parte de esos regalos tan inquietantes… esto es portarse mal, y papá Noel no le trae regalos a los niños malos… Si, con eso bastará… mírales como duermen, son dos niños adorables, no debo de exag…

(A coro) RAPTARÉ A SANTA CLAUS

Esto… me estremezco por culpa de un escalofrío que recorre mi espalda de arriba abajo. Mis hijos siguen durmiendo con esa pose adorable, pero parece que están cantando en sueños… A ver, no es la primera vez que lo hacen, pero debo de haberles entendido mal… habrán dicho "amaré a Santa Claus" o "Viva Santa Claus"…

(Katsumi) ¿lo echamos a suertes? ¿Por qué no?

(Shinachiku) deberíamos de hacerlo juntos…

(Katsumi) Tienes razón… somos iguales

(Shinachiku) inseparables

(A coro) ¡INSUPERABLEEEES!

NAAAAANANANANANAAAA NAAAA NANANAAAAA

NAAAAANANANANANAAAA NANANANANAAAAAA

A ver… es inquietante que canten a coro algo tan… raro, pero sigo pensando que debo de haberles oído mal. Debe de ser alguna canción sobre compañerismo, viendo eso de que son iguales y hacer las cosas juntos… y, desde luego, no creo que hayan dicho la palabra "raptar"…

(A coro) HAY QUE RAPTARLE YAAAA, YO LO ENTERRARÉ

TIIIIIRO LA LLAVE Y LA LUZ APAGAREEEEEE

(Katsumi) Voy a prepararle un cebo repugnante…

Esperaré a que venga husmeando, yo saldré Y LE ATRAPARÉ

(Shinachiku) pues yo tengo un plan mejor para atrapar al gordinflón

Lo cocinare al pilpil ¡y lo serviré con perejil!

Vale, eso no suena a canción sobre cosas bonitas que hacer en familia… que ya me he dado cuenta de que es una canción de pesadilla antes de navidad, pero el paralelismo es jodidamente inquietante, tanto que el gato de la señora Oyihama se abraza a mí con terror mientras Kurama y yo miramos el espectáculo con un gesto aterrado… lo de cocinar a Santa Claus ha venido acompañado por una sonrisa en sueños MUY siniestra, y Katsumi ha hecho el gesto de cortar el cuello al decir lo de "atraparé"…

(A coro) HAY QUE TIRARLE AL MAAAAR, DENTRO DE UNA REEEED

MUUUY BUEN VIAJEEE Y QUE LO PASE BIEEEEEEEEEN

(Shinachiku) Yo propongo dispararle con un cañón grandote

Llamaremos a su puerta y cuando abra **BUM, QUE EXPLOTE**

(Katsumi) Eres un zoquete nii chan, si lo explotas en mil pedazos

El año que viene, NOS QUEDAREMOS SIN REGALOS

Tiemblo de terror… para empezar, esa alegoría a ahogar a Santa Claus, en plan mafia ajustando las cuentas… y luego Shinachiku, que cuando ha dicho lo de explotar ha mostrado los colmillos de Kurama y una mueca más sádica que la del biju cuando le despiertan de su siesta, din contar esa voz cavernosa que suena cuando usas su chakra… y para terminar Katsumi, que ha modificado la letra original, haciéndome sospechar que esto es más un plan de futuro que una tierna canción de Disney…

(A coro) HAY QUE RAPTARLE YAAAA, Y LE ATIZAREEEE

MIL ESTACAZOS YOOOO LE PROPINAREEEEE

HAHAHAHAAAAAAA, SIIIIIIIIIII

La sala se queda en silencio mientras mis hijos siguen riendo como maníacos en sueños. Creo que acabo de superar mi reacción a esa pregunta de Shinachiku disfrazado de Katsumi… vamos, ahora me falta líquido en el cuerpo para mearme encima y mi alma quiere huir de mi cuerpo, cuanto más lejos mejor. Y no soy el único, mi reacción no es exagerada. Kurama está con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos en mi paraje mental, congelado… Joder, incluso el gato de la señora Oyihama está temblando de terror, y eso que no entiende el idioma humano supuestamente… vamos, la sensación de terror primigenio que transmiten ahora mismo mis hijos tras este concierto privado excede de las palabras. Ni Kurama en sus peores días joder… y mira que tenían canciones bonitas de pesadilla antes de navidad para cantar… "la canción de Sally", "la obsesión de Jack", el "¿qué es?"... demonios, hasta la puta versión de "esto es Halloween" de marylin manson daría menos mal rollo…

-**Cachorro…**\- balbucea Kurama tras tragar hondo… joder, se ha quedado sin saliva del miedo, y es la encarnación del miedo supuestamente…- **lo tienes jodido… esos niños llevan el mal en lo más profundo de su alma…**\- Yo asiento mientras los niños siguen tarareando y cantando alguna estrofa más. Estoy pálido y al borde del ictus, soy materialmente incapaz de moverme. Y, de pronto, unos brazos me rodean por la espalda… los brazos de Sakura, que mira a los gemelos enternecida.

-Ohhhh, están volviendo a cantar a coro… y cantan como los ángeles…- comenta en voz baja, con emoción. Joder, vale que tienen buena voz, pero… ¿Cómo puede estar emocionada? ¿Ha oído la letra que están cantando? Si hasta el gato de la señora Oyihama ha salido huyendo nada más oírla… pensará que no se va a quedar en esta casa de locos tras oír a mi mujer…- ¿no te parecen adorables? ¿Ves como no tenías que preocuparte?- abro la boca, pero en serio que el terror me impide decir nada. La expresión de felicidad de mi mujer ante lo que estamos oyendo no me ayuda a tranquilizarme.- No puedo ser más feliz con nuestra familia, baka…- reconoce, pero yo sigo en shock. Incluso no reacciono cuando me da un beso en la oreja y me muerde el lóbulo.- Había pensado… después de tu discurso de hoy, puedo decir que este año has sido un chico MUY bueno, y mamá Noel va a ser muy generosa contigo… Por lo pronto, había pensado en que te voy a dejar dormir muy poco esta semana… a ver si, con suerte, en nueve meses te puedo regalar una niña con mi pelo, como siempre has querido…- me sugiere, y yo la miro con los ojos como platos. Si, la idea es cojonuda, pero… como salga como sus hermanos estamos jodidos…

* * *

**Fin por hoy, que el pobre naruto necesita una semana de vacaciones para recuperarse. Por lo pronto, Sakura parece tener una vision muy madura del problema, lo cual seria bueno... si no resultase algo perturbador. He metido un par de easter eggs en este capitulo, uno muy obvio y otro muy oculto... a ver si alguien los encuentra, que ya sabeis que me encanta hacer eso xD**

**Naruto quiere mucho a sus hijos, pero las pruebas comienzan a ser abrumadoras, por mucho que se esfuerce Sakura en explicarlas con lógica. Al final, naruto parece el unico cabal alli, y eso es terrible. Espero que os hiciese gracia el momento musical, me direis que no encaja perfecto aqui xD Y Si, es la version en castellano, la de latino no me gusta nada... **

**Bueno, pues ya nos leeremos, espero que os haya gustado, Un saludo!**


	7. El cubil del mal

Cap7: el cubil del mal

**Buenas compañeros del apocalipsis! deberíamos de estar agradecidos por esta pandemia: podríamos estar viviendo un 28 dias despues, pero al menos no hay zombies y tenemos internet. Si, lo sé, el aislamiento me está matando... En fin, aqui teneis el anteúltimo capitulo de esta obra, quedaria el epilogo. Hoy se van a resolver muchos misterios, por lo pronto paso a los review, nos leemos!**

**Shnasi ewige liebe: **hola amigo! Vaya, lamento leer eso, lo cierto es que cerrarte a un pairing concreto es perderte muchas historias buenas. Yo ahora estoy leyendo un narukushi magnifico, y no dejo de ser narusaku... incluso he encontrado algún naruhina bueno (en este caso, ellos tienen la putada de que la red esta llena de historias horribles hechas por fans que solo quieren cambiar el canon para que el naruhina exista desde el minuto 1). Si alguna vez quieres mirar mas alla, avisame, me se algunas historias buenas.

Realmente, lo de las cadenas no esta bien explicado en el canon, se puede justificar perfectamente que las tenga naruto, pero me parece que encaja bien que un clan matriarcal como el uzumaii tenga mujeres con habilidades exclusivas. Naruto tiene algo especial: no tiene kekkei genkai, solo muchas ganas de luchar. Es bonito conservar eso y no ponerle kekkei genkai.

En cuanto a shino... "entendi la referencia" (imagíname como el capitan america en los vengadores, pero en feo y escuálido)

A ver, naruto es naruto. Estoy harto de leer historias donde es un Gary Stu, que toooodo lo hace bien y es muy listo, y muy guapo, y anbu con cinco años, y se las folla a todas, y muy bueno y muy todo. Naruto es torpe, es algo tontorron y es como un niño grande, e intento reflejarlo aqui. No negare que en mi proyecto oni sera oscuro, inteligente y frio, pero con justificacion y con una psicopatia declarada para que tenga defectos. Y el naruto canonico destaca porque es muy fácil de engañar, aunque aqui ya tiene algo de madurez y se lo esta empezando a oler... hoy lo vas a ver. No te adelanto mas, nos leemos, un saludo!

**Uzumaki albert: **Buenas colega! Es normal hombre, es humor negro! Su gracia esta en que es aterrador, indignante y gracioso al mismo tiempo. Si te parecieron terroríficos en el ultimo, no quiero pensar lo que te pareceran en este... nos leemos, disfruta!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando.

-_aaaaaaaaaaa_\- personaje pensando.

-**aaaaaaaaaaa**\- personaje sobrenatural hablando.

-**_aaaaaaaaaaa_**\- personaje sobrenatural pensando.

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS. Realmente no es necesario renunciar a una mierda, ya sé perfectamente que Naruto pertenece a masashi kishimoto y que prefiere a sasuke. Shinachiku y katsumi son creación del bendito fandom, que decidió no tragar con Boruto (mil gracias, no soy el único). Disfrutad y, si me plagiáis, me paso al naruhina. Un saludo.

* * *

Hace mucho que no os hablo por aquí… tengo excusa, digamos que el último mes ha sido muy difícil. Aún estando a vísperas de la navidad. Exigente a nivel físico, intelectual, y sobre todo moral… por dónde empiezo… Ya sé, empezaré por la hija de un sistema solar lleno de putas que es la psicóloga de los niños. Después del secuestro con allanamiento reincidente que descubrí al encontrar al gato de la señora oyihama, Sakura chan tuvo que admitir que podría ser inteligente recurrir a ayuda profesional, o al menos a una segunda opinión. No fue difícil, la tengo MUY contenta este mes, literalmente dormimos unas cuatro horas diarias debido a su "regalo de navidad"… el primer día se presentó en el dormitorio con un picardías de encaje negro y un lazo sobre la cabeza, y mi espíritu navideño subió por las nubes, casi tan alto como Naruto Junior, y así hemos estado cada noche, buscando la niña de pelo rosa que me quite disgustos… En fin, que me pierdo, como la tengo relajada y satisfecha a base de sexo, no fue difícil convencerla de llevar a los niños a una psicóloga.

Y… el tiro me salió por la culata. Su puta madre, ¿no se supone que las cosas deberían de haber mejorado después de ir con ella? Claro… no tuve en cuenta el efecto "gemelos". Bastó una sesión con ella para que la mujer saliese extasiada del despacho. Que si "son dos genios irrepetibles", que si "tienen una sensibilidad fuera de lo común", que si "estamos ante el futuro de Konoha"… a ver, esto no es lo malo, me llena de orgullo que mis hijos generen esas reacciones, y ya estoy acostumbrado desde la última reunión de clanes… la última oferta matrimonial de Hiashi para shina chan ha sido Himawari, dos primas suyas en reserva y una dote lo suficientemente grande como para fundar Narutolandia… El problema vino cuando la expliqué sus últimas travesuras… LA MUY DESGRACIADA ME CULPÓ A MÍ. Dijo, cito textualmente, "que no estimulo a mis hijos lo suficiente y coarto su progresión, y por ello buscan expresarse de otras maneras", que debo de darles alas y apoyarles en todo lo que hagan. ¡Que secuestran animales domésticos y torturan infantes de seis años, señora!

Mi plan brillante se ha vuelto contra mi, porque, por supuesto, Sakura chan se ha tomado muy en serio las recomendaciones de la psicóloga. Como médico, cree a pies juntillas en los diagnósticos clínicos, por lo que ahora mis hijos tienen aún más manga ancha. Y han estado muy ocupados este último mes. Al menos si piensas mal y relacionas lo malo que ocurre con ellos e hilas rápido, porque pruebas no dejan… Para empezar, ya no hay restaurante ichiraku. Kami santo, el primer golpe ha sido DEVASTADOR. Hubo un pequeño accidente en la cocina, un escape de gas y una explosión a altas horas de la noche… no queda nada. Y Teuchi y ayame chan han se han quedado arruinados, les he ofrecido abrirles YO MISMO uno nuevo con mi dinero, pero va a tardar meses. Y yo me he quedado sin mi plato favorito hasta que esté… lloré como un niño pequeño esa semana, tanto que sigo de baja oficial en el cuerpo todavía.

-**Me parece un poco exagerado que te hayas pillado una baja por depresión por eso gaki… supuestamente está pensada para quien pierde un familiar, o sufre una enfermedad terrible…**\- me recrimina Kurama, y yo le miro con todo el rencor de mi corazón.

-_Ese ramen llevaba conmigo desde que tengo cinco años, ha sido como perder a un hermano… y vivir sin ramen es algo agónico, terminal si me apuras…_

Dejando de lado la falta de empatía de mi huésped, os preguntaréis ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con los gemelos? Pues… resulta que antes de esa amarga noche me pillaron comiendo allí a pesar de que Sakura chan me tenía castigado sin ir hasta que me lea toda la biblioteca uzumaki. ¿Qué? ¡No me miréis así, bastante culpable me siento yo ya! Pero qué queréis que hiciese… estuve una semana entera, una semana de supuestas vacaciones, encerrado en ese lugar, leyéndome un pergamino tras otro. Hay más de cien mil, y todos son largos de narices. Historia, fuinjutsu, filosofía… ya sabéis que estudiar NUNCA ha sido mi fuerte, creo que no lo he pasado tan mal en mi vida. Y no os imagináis la cantidad de pergaminos subidos de tono que hay allí, recordad que provengo de una larga estirpe de prostitutas asesinas... Sakura chan nunca ha gritado tanto en el dormitorio como desde el día en que empecé a aplicar lo que voy leyendo… aunque no quiero ni pensar en que la letra de algunos es inquietantemente parecida a la de mi madre, por cierto…

El caso es que esa tarde, tras leerme la historia de los kanji de sellado uzumaki y los diferentes tiempos verbales, y barajar seriamente huir de Konoha y dejarlo todo atrás, me escapé un ratito a airear la cabeza y contentar a mi estómago… solo una vez, para comer mi ramen con doble de puerco y volver con más energías, si lo hice todo de buena fe… pero tuve la mala suerte de que me pillasen los gemelos. Como ahora tienen manga ancha, es común que salgan a explorar la ciudad, y al parecer me siguieron… ¿Cómo lo hicieron sin que me enterase por cierto? Joder, soy un puto sannin de Konoha, podría desaparecer en una aldea años si quisiese, y os juro que estuve atento de que no me siguiese nadie, parecía que iba a matar a alguien, ¡hasta usé mi orioke con algo de ropa como disfraz! Pero me pillaron, me les encontré nada más salir del local, mirándome con esos ojitos verdes a las puertas del ichiraku… me preguntaron si kaa chan me había levantado el castigo, yo esquivé el tema como pude y esa misma noche… PAM.

Luego están esas misteriosas desapariciones de la plana mayor. Kakashi sensei tiene a medio clan inuzuka rastreando Konoha buscando a Danzo, Koharu, Homura y a una décima parte del cuerpo anbu, que han desaparecido de la noche a la mañana. Un día estaban susurrando estupideces sobre secuestrar gente y declarar guerras al oído de un aburrido Kakashi sensei y, a la mañana siguiente, sus complejos de clan estaban vacíos. Sin señales de lucha, ni nada, simplemente vacíos, incluso dejaron atrás sus bienes… No negaré que me he alegrado de su desaparición, eran un tumor en medio de la hoja, y esos anbu desaparecidos eran los que más malas sensaciones me transmitían cuando usaba mi modo sennin… Sai sospechaba que muchos de ellos servían a raíz, y no suele fallar en eso… si no han desaparecido por propia voluntad, le debo un abrazo bien gordo a quién se ha encargado de ellos.

Pero… puestos a pensar mal… también resulta extraño que justo haya coincidido cuando tuvieron una fuerte discusión con el hokage sobre mis hijos. Danzo y esas dos momias insistían en que debían de ser entrenados YA por los mejores anbu de Konoha, saltándose la academia y sometiéndose a un régimen militar. Con solo seis años, eh… por supuesto, me negué, y Kakashi sensei me apoyó. Ese día llegaron al extremo de amenazar con comunicarse con el daimyo y solicitarle que mediase… una amenaza bastante osada que me obligó a enseñar las garras de nuevo. Porque el daimyo no iba a mojarse por uno y por otro y buscaría una solución intermedia… o volvería a sugerir incluirme en el acta de restauración de clanes para que me case con su hija. Kiba dice que está tremenda, pero yo, obviando el tema de que ya estoy felizmente casado, la he conocido bien en las cumbres diplomáticas… la ahogaría mientras duerme, joder… Sospechábamos que esos tres intentarían moverse en las sombras para lograr su objetivo tras este órdago fallido, pero el problema se solventó solo… Y yo sospecho de mis hijos, que justo el día de esa discusión me fueron a buscar a la torre hokage para ir a jugar al parque y me estaban esperando a la salida, de nuevo con esos ojitos verdes, mirándome…

Pero el colmo es lo de Ino. Si, ELLA TAMBIÉN está desaparecida. Bueno, oficialmente no, todo si creemos a Inojin. Unos días tras esa última reunión de clanes, el rubio yamanaka se presentó en casa de su padre acompañado de ino. Al parecer, ella quería hacer un buen viaje, ver mundo, por lo que necesitaba que Sai cuidase de inojin hasta que volviese. Muchos dicen que se ha ido a pasarse por la piedra a los tíos más buenos del continente, en plan icha icha versión femenina, pero no me encaja una puta mierda. Ino podría ser algo… descocada, que repito que no es algo malo mientras deje de insinuarse a hombres casados, eh… pero tengo clarísimo que no es una mala madre. Quiere MUCHÍSIMO a inojin, veo imposible que se vaya a un viaje sin fecha de regreso dejándole aquí. Sakura chan también lo ve extraño, pero no lo ha relacionado con los gemelos como he hecho yo… Desaparece justo después de confesarme lo que hicieron con Inojin, ¡me diréis que no os resulta sospechoso! Y, como no puedo coartar la libertad de mis hijos por culpa de la puñetera psicóloga, no puedo castigarlos ni interrogarlos como kami manda. Además, Sakura chan está a un paso de levantarme el castigo del ramen, y no quiero enfadarla…

Pero no, esto ya sí que no, debo de poner fin a esta situación. No puedo seguir sospechando de mis hijos, debo de llegar al fondo del asunto. Debo de actuar. Así que aquí me tenéis, registrando la habitación de mis angelitos, buscando cualquier pista sobre el paradero de Ino, si es que hay alguna. O al menos evitar que escondan a otro pobre animal de compañía. Joder, qué bien tienen ordenada la habitación por cierto, da gusto… gracias a kami, han salido a su madre en esto. Rebusco entre uno de los cajones de Katsumi, y me encuentro algo que me hace enternecerme: un dibujo de mi con capa de superhéroe, concretamente de Batman, vigilando Konoha con ella vestida como robin. Ohhhh, me diréis que no es tierna… se ha fijado en que, para sobrellevar mi mono de ramen, me he comprado una consola con el "arkham knight", y que Batman es mi superhéroe favorito… quizás me esté pasando, sospechar de ellos así está feo… eso sin contar que encima estoy violando su intimidad y… un momento, el papel se mueve en mi mano por la corriente, ¿Cómo puede ser, si aquí está todo cerrado? No debería de haber corriente…

Vale, me voy a cagar en todo. Esa corriente provenía de detrás de uno de los pósters del rey león que los niños tienen en el cuarto… y ese póster ocultaba un túnel. UN PUTO TÚNEL, ¿Cuándo lo han hecho? Joder, que es bastante grande, y tiene iluminación y está limpio… ¡Y ni Sakura chan ni yo nos hemos dado cuenta a pesar de que limpiamos esta habitación a diario! A ver, en este último punto, tenemos excusa. Estaba sellado, encontré un montón de kanji alrededor de la entrada… no me habría dado cuenta si no hubiese estado todo el mes trabajando sobre fuinjutsu por culpa del castigo de Sakura chan. Al parecer, quién sea a quien pertenece este túnel (porque me niego a pensar que es de mis hijos, que ahora están en su academia aprendiendo y siendo preciosos y perfectos), se le ha olvidado activarlos al entrar… ohhh, como sea un túnel de raíz y danzo esté detrás de todo… Kurama va a completar lo que empezó hace décadas si es así… Aunque otra opción me aterra…

-_Joder Kurama… ¿y si aparece algo por aquí? Tipo un fantasma… o man bat…_\- Kurama suspira y se pasa la pata por la cara, frustrado.

-**Por última vez cachorro, que ya tienes treinta años, mujer e hijos… no existen los fantasmas… Y DESDE LUEGO NO EXISTE MAN BAT, QUE ES UN PUTO PERSONAJE DE FICCIÓN**…

A ver… lo que dice tiene lógica… o eso es lo que creen que pensemos, que son personajes de ficción. Cuando le pregunté a Kakashi sensei si el gobierno nos ocultaba la existencia de man bat, suspiró y negó al suelo antes de ignorarme… pero yo vi un atisbo de duda en sus ojos, un silencioso asentimiento… el gobierno lo sabe, y será lo primero que pregunte en cuanto sea hokage. En fin, tengo chakra y corro mucho, si hay zombies, no me alcanzarán. Sigo andando hasta que el túnel se ensancha, y me encuentro en una sala. Una sala… inquietante. No sé, no me tranquiliza que un túnel conectado a la habitación de mis angelitos esté lleno de explosivos, y de armas de diversos tipos… y de maniquíes de entrenamiento… joder, parece parte de los barracones de un ejército. Y en las paredes hay mapas… mapas de la nación del fuego, de Konoha… un momento, ¡tienen marcados diversos sitios, y con fotos! Veo marcado el palacio del daimyo, con fotos de su hija y de nuestro dirigente… la foto de Kakashi junto a la torre hokage… los diversos complejos de clan, objetivos extranjeros como las familias de los otros kage… Mis sentidos agudizados me advierten de que alguien se acerca a mi espalda. Que no sea man bat, que no sea man bat, que no sea man bat…

-I… ¿ino?- pregunto tras darme la vuelta, completamente sorprendido. Joder, me esperaba cualquier cosa, ¡pero no a ino yamanaka! Y menos vestida así… va vestida con un increíblemente corto vestido de sirvienta, tan corto que os puedo decir que va perfectamente depilada, que lleva un tanga del color de sus ojos y que su sujetador se puede desabrochar fácilmente por… AGGHH, ¡céntrate Naruto!

-Amo…- me contesta con un suave sonrojo. ¿Amo? ¿Cómo que amo? La preguntaría por eso, pero… joder, bastante con no morir desangrado por mi hemorragia nasal. Seamos sinceros: mis años con Ero sannin me dejaron alguna secuela, y una de ellas es tener demasiada imaginación desde que empecé a fijarme en las chicas. Y creo que NI UN SOLO HOMBRE DE KONOHA puede negar que nos hemos imaginado a la espectacular Ino yamanaka así, vestida de porno asistenta con su pelo suelto y un sonrojo muy revelador... sus pechos van a salirse del vestido en cualquier momento…- Si quiere puedo enseñárselos para que los chupe y lama a su gusto, amo…

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- balbuceo. ¿Me lee la mente?

-**No cachorro, es que estás mirándola con los ojos como platos justo ahí… y tienes una erección…**\- explica Kurama, asintiendo mientras mira la imagen de Ino.- **Joder, subo mi oferta de follar juntos conmigo imitando a kushina a un trio con ella, el fandom nos va a ahogar en likes…**\- Miro con puro asco e incredulidad al biju, pero no puedo responderle… una mano me está tocando en…

-¿eh?¿Qué haces?- espeto, retrocediendo mientras mantengo mis pantalones en su sitio. Mientras hablaba con Kurama, Ino se ha puesto de rodillas y tratado de bajarme los pantalones para chupármela.- Ino, ¿qué te ha pasado?

-A… amo… lo siento mucho, creí que querría aliviarse…- se excusa con un tono servil, mirando a mi entrepierna tras gemir ligeramente y humedecer los labios.- Es… es enorme por cierto, la más grande que he visto…- añade mientras me mira ahí abajo con los ojos como platos con hambre, deseo, incluso salivando. Yo también miro a Naruto Junior luchando por liberarse, y me sonrojo. Joder, qué vergüenza…- Si me he excedido, pu… puede castigarme si lo desea… sus castigos me harán ser más eficiente en la cama… solo… solo desearía que terminase dentro de mi, amo, quiero llevar en mi vientre un hijo suyo…- añade, poniéndose esta vez a cuatro con el culo en pompa, y meneándolo sugerentemente para mi. Yo, por supuesto, trago hondo… Naruto Junior está al borde de la rebelión. Pero no, no puedo hacer nada, por muchas… ideas… que estén pasando por mi cabeza. No voy a ser infiel, no voy a ser infiel, no voy a ser infiel…

-Esto… no… mejor te saco de aquí y luego ya te doy ropa… y te llevo con algún profesional…- está claro que la han hecho algo, así que no es momento de investigar. Es momento de sacarla de esta cueva… pero, cuando la tomo la mano, se resiste.

-No puedo salir, los señores me han ordenado quedarme en la base, y ser una chica buena… si no, se enfadarán…- declara mirando al suelo, rígida como una piedra. Yo arqueo una ceja… joder, está aterrada con esos supuestos señores.- Están en el salón principal, solo saldré si ellos me lo permiten…

Vale, no quiere salir… pero al menos me ha dado una pista de donde están "los señores". Mi instinto me está susurrando cosas terribles, pero me niego a creerlo. Seguro que son esas momias, o alguna malvada conspiración internacional, quizás algún ototsuki de los centenares que están apareciendo en Boruto, todos ellos exactamente iguales y absolutamente inútiles… "los señores" no tienen porqué ser mis… Por supuesto, todas mis esperanzas se van a la mierda cuando me asomo por el citado salón principal, puedo verlo todo en su cruda realidad. Puedo ver decenas, quizás cientos de niños, dispuestos en formación, en silencio. Puedo distinguir a Himawari hyuuga, a los hijos de hannah inuzuka, a Inojin yamanaka, a Chouchou akimichi, a Sarada chan… cada hijo y heredero de los grandes clanes. Y, junto a ellos, todos los niños del orfanato, alumnos de la academia… ¿no se supone que están dando clase ahora? Mientras intento evitar que Ino me baje los pantalones a traición para violarme, veo quienes son los señores… mis dos angelitos, que se dirigen a los niños desde un púlpito, rodeados de estandartes del remolino… joder, qué hitleriano todo…

-Sabemos que no sois muy despiertos… no podéis razonar sin error…- murmura Katsumi, dibujando una expresión cruel en su infantil rostro, mientras los niños ahí presentes no hacen gesto alguno de ofenderse. Creo que les acaba de llamar estúpidos, dattebayo…

-Así que oíd nuestro discurso muy atentos… no habrá un momento mejor…- añade shinachiku, paseándose entre las filas de niños, clavando sus ojos verdes de forma inquisitiva en algunos de los infantes de la que pasa.

-Tenéis el instinto atrofiado… ¿no oléis a carroña real? ¡La aldea está condenada! Y si falláis… **vosotros también…**\- grita mi hija desde el púlpito, gesticulando con fuerza, mostrando incluso los colmillos de Kurama. Los niños se ponen aún más firmes, y yo contengo la respiración. Me he cuadrado hasta yo con ese grito.

-Preparad a vuestros clanes… ¡pronto habrá novedades aquí!- continúa shina chan, sonriendo de forma maníaca.- Se acaba una era, y el remolino nos espera.- algunos niños se miran ligeramente, arqueando una ceja mi hijo. Ha visto miedo y duda. Shinachiku toma de la mandíbula a uno de los que ha dudado, y acerca su rostro al de él.- Sé que es peligroso, más somos generosos, y mi hermana y yo siempre devolvemos un favor.

-**¡En justicia somos auténticos uzumaki!**\- exclama desde su atril Katsumi, con esos ojos rojos y esos colmillos. La tenue iluminación hace que tiemble de escalofríos… es terrorífico… Desconecta el chakra rojo, y vuelve a adoptar su apariencia angelical de siempre.- Así que preparaos… preparaos para traernos a vuestros padres y madres, hermanos y hermanas…

-Preparaos para acabar con el cuerpo anbu, jounin y chunnin… son débiles, patéticos, ¡no como nosotros!- continúa mi hijo, entre los niños. Algunos han tornado sus expresiones de miedo en emoción, en muecas perversas… está claro que a la mayoría los tienen convencidos, y a los que no, aterrados…- Sustituiremos la hoja por el remolino, ¡y lo haremos juntos! **¡Apoyadnos y jamás nadie volverá a pasar hambre!**\- esta vez es shina quien muestra los colmillos de Kurama, dejando salir parte de su chakra y haciendo temblar el lugar. Joder, es muchísimo chakra, es imposible que un niño de seis años tenga ese nivel…

-LARGA VIDA AL REMOLINO- exclaman los niños, presos de la emoción. Puedo ver que Sarada o Inojin son particularmente vehementes a la hora de gritarlo. Shina ha subido al púlpito ahora, y Katsumi bajado. Mi niña se dirige a Touji, ese niño al que enviaron un muñeco bomba hace meses, y se para frente a él con ese rostro angelical, tomando sus manos.

-Y recordad un pequeño detalle… sed fieles, o será peor…- no la ha hecho falta invocar el chakra de Kurama para que el niño tiemble como una hoja. Katsumi solo ha tenido que sonreír ligeramente y apretar un poco sus manos. Mi hija decide dirigirse al resto del público, ahora que sabe que ese niño no intentará nada en lo que le resta de vida.- Tenéis un futuro dorado si no olvidáis quién manda aquí. Así que dejémoslo bien claro… **¡NO DARÉIS UN SOLO PASO SIN NOSOTROS!**\- ordena con rabia, y todos se cuadran al instante. La sala ha temblado ligeramente por el chakra que ha liberado mi hija al gritar… acerté cuando sospeché que en la pelea de acceso a la academia se estaban reservando, sus rivales no tenían oportunidad: calculo que mis hijos tienen nivel anbu… como mínimo…

-**¡Preparad nuestro golpe de estado! ¡Subyugad a cada clan desde dentro!**\- Shina chan extiende sus brazos desde el público, con sus ojos rojos y sus garras, y sonríe con sus colmillos afilados.- **Sed meticulosos, y muy cautelosos…**

-¡Seréis la venganza del remolino, y la gran esperanza del continente!- grita de nuevo Katsumi, acariciando de la que pasa la mandíbula de Inojin, que solo le falta babear…- El remolino es el monarca absoluto, poderoso y astuto, ¡y las cuatro aldeas juntas no pudieron exterminarlo! Y ahora retomaremos lo que es nuestro… así que…

-PREPARAOS/**PREPARAOS**\- exclaman ambos al unísono, gritando de emoción el resto de niños. Por mi parte, como para decir algo… estoy helado, literalmente. No es fácil descubrir que tus hijos son dos dictadores megalómanos y que planean destruir tu hogar…

-**Joder, tus cachorros entendieron PERFECTAMENTE el discurso de Scar en el rey león…**\- murmura un asombrado Kurama. Si, tiene razón… solo mis dos hijos podían convertir esa película Disney en algo terrorífico.

-Te… tengo que avisar…- tartamudeo, aunque unas manos intentando de nuevo desnudarme me hacen girarme, intentando no ser descubierto.- Ino, joder, que no quiero, ¡estate quieta!- la ordeno. Joder, todo el puto discurso ha intentado follarme desesperadamente, no sé qué cojones la habrán hecho, pero parece obcecada en ser mi esclava sexual. El caso es que, de la que retrocedo para ganar distancia y evitar que me viole, choco con algo de la pared a mi espalda… algo blando… y que me agarra… Que no sea man bat, que no sea man bat, que no sea man bat…

-Aa… yuuu… daaaa- se lamenta ese objeto de la pared, y yo me alejo de él con los ojos como platos. Con la oscuridad del lugar no me había fijado al llegar, lo cierto es que no he visto casi nada de esta sala fuera de los explosivos, malas y armas… bueno, y de porno Ino (como para mirar otra cosa, no soy de piedra…), pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo que es…

-O… ¿Orochimaru?- Si, frente a mi, atado en la pared con cadenas y argollas, desnutrido y lleno de cicatrices, está el puto Orochimaru. Yo buscándole como un psicópata por la aldea y estaba aquí… lleno de sellos supresores de chakra para que no pueda rastrearlo, y con la expresión de terror más auténtica que he visto en mi puta vida.

-Na… Naruto kun… sé que he sido una mala persona, pe… pero… sácame de aquí. Tus… hijos… me torturan cada día, me diseccionan para aprender cirugía, experimentan conmigo, ¡y yo no puedo morir por culpa de mi inmortalidad! Iré a la cárcel y no escaparé jamás, te lo juro, pero, onegai, ¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ!- me ruega a voz en grito, entre lágrimas, y yo miro con terror alrededor.

-¡No hables tan alto! ¡Y estate quieta Ino!- grito entre susurros, haciéndole a Orochimaru el gesto de silencio mientras mi mano izquierda sigue intentando alejar a Ino de mis pantalones. Miro con miedo al salón principal y, como me imaginaba… se han dado cuenta. Todos los niños están mirando en mi dirección, en silencio… y mis hijos… ¿Dónde están mis…?- ARGGGHH- grito cuando un pequeño bulto salta sobre mi y me tira al suelo. Joder, será una niña, pero me ha empujado con la fuerza de un puto tren… ahora estoy boca arriba en el pavimento, con Katsumi a horcajadas sobre mi y agarrándome con sus cadenas… no me puedo mover...- _Joder, no me puedo liberar, ¡Kurama, haz algo!_\- pido ayuda a mi amigo, pero el pobre está como yo… esas cadenas también han aparecido en mi paraje mental y le están agarrando.

-**¡Eso intento cachorro!**\- intenta morder una cadena que rodea su pata izquierda y se lamenta al techo.- **Agghhh, ODIO ESTAS PUTAS CADENAS… no podía haber heredado de tu madre la técnica del "molinillo" en lugar de poder invocar a estas perras de Satán…**

-_¿El molinillo?_\- pregunto, ingenuo de mi. No debí hacerlo…

-**Si, mira: durante el apareamiento, tu madre se ponía sobre el pene de tu padre y, con unos movimientos pélvicos circulares…**

-_AGGHHHHH, ¡NO SIGAS!_\- le interrumpo sintiendo arcadas. Lo peor es que no he podido evitar imaginarme a mi madre así… estoy enfermo joder. A ver, usar la fuerza bruta está descartado por inútil, solo podría liberarme usando mi manto, y entonces le haría daño a mi hija… No, debo de ser listo, como Sakura chan… debo de aparentar normalidad y negociar…- ¿se puede saber qué haces, Katsumi?- pregunto con un tono de voz autoritario, completamente serio, y mi hija sonríe con un gesto travieso.

-Te pillé, tou chan.- afirma como si esto fuese un juego. Yo mantengo mi pose seria.

-Tienes cinco segundos para levantarte y soltarme, Katsumi…- declaro. Por un momento parece tener miedo, dudar si obedecerme, pero shinachiku interviene.

-Si lo haces nos va a castigar…- afirma mi hijo. Ohhhh, por supuesto que les voy a castigar, me cago en todo…

-No si tenéis una buena razón para todo esto.- negocio, para luego fijarme en Ino de nuevo.- Para empezar, ¿se puede saber qué demonios le habéis hecho a la tía Ino?- pregunto. Joder, está temblando ante la cercanía de shinachiku y Katsumi, como si temiese represalias…

-Inobuta se portó mal... contó un secreto y te hizo pasar un mal rato...- afirma mi hija, mirando severamente a la rubia, que solo falta que se mee encima del miedo que tiene.- así que nii chan y yo decidimos… castigarla. Debería de revisar la seguridad de su casa… es muy fácil entrar de noche. Pero luego pensamos que a ti te parece guapa, y en que es la más mejor amiga de kaa chan, y decidimos cambiar el castigo de enviarla al cielo por… aprendizaje. Puesto que está muy empeñada en jugar a papás y mamás contigo, la hemos educado para que lo haga bien. Ahora sabe que solo puede jugar si tú o kaa chan se lo permitís, y siempre sabiendo que mandáis vosotros… Vuestra cama es muy muy grande, seguro que cabe, y ahora está educada tras un mes con nosotros, sabe que kaa chan es la dueña y señora y que ella solo es tu juguete, no tú el suyo ¿a que si inobuta?- dice como si nada, y yo dibujo una expresión de horror mientras Ino asiente con miedo y se pone en una posición sumisa, arrodillada en el suelo con la pelvis elevada, mostrando… demasiado joder.

-Haré lo que ordenen mi amos… todo mi cuerpo es suyo…- declara entre gemidos, moviendo la cadera sugerentemente. Shinachiku la mira con una ceja arqueada.

-No sé por qué hace eso siempre que hablamos de jugar a papás y mamás, tou chan…- reconoce con un gesto confuso, y yo boqueo al aire con horror. Bueno, y alivio, menos mal que no han entendido que esos gemidos y que tenga el tanga empapado están relacionados…

-eh… esto…- vale, quería aparentar autoridad y dominio, pero joder, es muy difícil ahora mismo. Mis hijos han esclavizado a su tía, la han reprogramado mentalmente para que sea una maid sexual y pretenden que Sakura chan y yo nos aprovechemos de ello… a ver, que no os negaré que la clásica idea loca de "ojalá mi mujer me regale un trio con su mejor amiga por mi cumple" se me ha pasado alguna vez por la cabeza, pensándolo objetivamente es un puto regalazo… AGGGH, NO, esto está mal. Consigo reunir fuerzas.- Katsumi, esto está mal, ¡no podéis esclavizar gente, y menos a la tía Ino!

-Si lo dices por Inojin kun… no le parece mal porque vas a levantar la prohibición de darse besos entre nii chanes y podremos seguir siendo novios...- afirma Katsumi, asintiendo de fondo un ansioso inojin, y yo entro en cortocircuito. Estupendo, también han lavado el cerebro al primo…

-¡Ni de coña! ¡Nada de novios, ni de besos con hermanos!- chillo desesperado. Joder, no podía obsesionarse con muñecas, o con ser veterinaria como el resto de niñas de su edad… Sin embargo, en lugar de enfurruñarse, Katsumi me mira y se sonroja mientras se muerde el índice. Un momento, ese gesto…

-Ya sé que besarme con nii chan está mal, pero… es que me recuerda mucho a ti, tou chan...- Confiesa mientras saliva ligeramente. Si, reconozco ese gesto… es el de su madre cuando se excita. Yo sólo alcanzo a palidecer y temblar por entender lo que implica esa respuesta…

-Bufff, síndrome de electra… no se me ocurre peor respuesta a tu comentario, Naruto kun… AAAARGGHHHH- afirma con crueldad Orochimaru desde su pared, hasta que una corriente de raiton proveniente de shina chan le hace gritar de dolor. Mi hijo se aproxima a él con un gesto severo.

-¿Te he dado permiso para hablar?- le pregunta, tirándole del pelo para que le mire, y Orochimaru niega entre sollozos. Mi hijo repara en mi mirada de pura incredulidad ante lo que acaba de hacer al criminal más buscado y peligroso del continente.- A… este ser… le teníamos en nuestra lista desde el principio, no podemos permitir que continúe con vida el doctor mengele del mundo shinobi si queremos lograr nuestro plan…- Shina chan endurece el rostro con odio derrepente.- Pero, cuando nos revelaste que era el grinch, pasó al primer puesto de la lista… nadie nos va a robar la navidad. Y menos si es tan estúpido de venir a intentar sellar a un uzumaki experto en fuinjutsu de un mordisco… sabemos muchísimo más que él del arte familiar…

-ARRGGGHHHHH- vuelve a gritar Orochimaru tras ser electrocutado de nuevo, mientras el resto de niños presentes exclaman con júbilo cosas como "muerte al grinch", o "por tu culpa mi padre no me ha traído nunca regalos de navidad" en el caso de Sarada chan… Kami santo, la historia de esta niña es deprimente…- Naruto kun… admito que soy un puto monstruo… maté a sandaime hokage, experimenté con niños, secuestré y manipulé a sasuke kun, hice que una serpiente gigante se comiese a la mitad de los equipos gennin de la prueba chunnin por puro disfrute… pero, onegai, ¡DILES QUE NO SOY EL PUTO GRINCH! AAAAARGGHHHH- shinachiku vuelve a electrocutarle, mirándole con odio mientras yo trago hondo. En mi vida me habría imaginado que esa pequeña mentirijilla piadosa para que se mantuviesen alejados de hombres andróginos llegaría a este extremo… esto parece el puto sótano de pulp fiction…

-**Con la chiquilla rubia haciendo el papel de negro sodomizado y tus hijos de paletos sureños monstruosos… me gusta más esta versión…**\- miro a mi inquilino con todo el asco que puedo sacar en este momento.

-Eso es lo que diría el Grinch…- Dice Katsumi encima de mi, mirando a Orochimaru con el mismo odio que su hermano.- Aunque tu laboratorio de grinch ha sido muy útil. Mira tou chan, te hemos hecho un regalo, para que los tres podamos cazarlos por la noche disfrazados de Batman y robins…- anuncia con emoción, para acto seguido mirar al techo. Yo abro los ojos con horror y chillo como una niña.

-AAAAAAHHH, ¡ES MAN BAT!- grito, mirando como en el techo descansa boca abajo un puto murciélago humanoide de dos metros. Vale que le falta un ojo, ¡pero es el puto man bat, es clavado al del videojuego dattebayo!- ¿Ves Kurama? EXISTE, Y LOS FANTASMAS TAMBIÉN ¡EL GOBIERNO NOS OCULTA COSAS!- Kurama mira con los ojos como platos al techo también.

-**¡Es imposible joder! Man bat es un personaje de ficción, ¡y esto no es un crossover! Un momento... ¿por qué huele como ese tuerto miserable del consejo?**\- me pregunta, y yo caigo en la cuenta de ello.

-¡Eso! ¿por qué huele como esa momia, Danzo shimura?- pregunto a mis hijos con indignación, y mi hijo responde con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Intentó reclutarlos para algo raro, una especie de club extraño... raíz creo que lo llamaba. Pero nosotros queremos estar con tou chan y kaa chan, así que le dijimos que no…- mi hijo pasa de sonreír de forma traviesa a hacerlo de forma perversa, y yo siento escalofríos.- Entonces intentó usar un ojo rojo raro que tenía para convencernos de la que nos entretenían sus hombres… lástima que no supiese que somos inmunes a cualquier genjutsu gracias a los sellos y al chakra del tío Kurama…- explica, y yo aprieto los dientes. Así que el muy hijo de puta intentó engañar a mis hijos con el puto sharingan…- Hemos leído que Santa claus no trae regalos a los niños que matan tanta gente, así que decidimos no enviarlos al cielo y… jugar con él, con sus amigos y con todos sus shinobi, para que puedas ser Batman… es nuestro regalo sorpresa del día del padre…- tras Danzo, ahora man bat, aparece CADA UNO DE LOS PUTOS VILLANOS DE BATMAN. Koharu parece un cocodrilo gigante, Homura un pingüino deforme, veo a uno parecido al doctor death… es aterrador, y una pasada a la vez, lo cierto es que es el mejor puto regalo que me han hecho en mi vida, aunque me provoque escalofríos y temblores de horror. No no, debo de parar esto, no debo de mostrar emoción…

-**Lo cierto es que entre esto y lo de Ino como esclava sexual, se han portado contigo este año... estoy por decirles la fecha de mi cumpleaños para ver qué me preparan a mi…**\- reconoce Kurama, pensativo aún estando atado por esas cadenas. Yo sacudo la cabeza.

-Hi… hijos, esto… esto es manipulación genética, ¡está mal! Por muy jodidamente impresionante que sea el resultado… ¡Así empezó el puto Coronavirus!- mis hijos me miran con pena. Katsumi es la primera en hablar.

-Jo, tou chan… es que necesitábamos practicar para lo que realmente queríamos hacer...- mi hija señala tanque en medio de la oscuridad mientras las luces se encienden. Pego un nuevo grito.

-Esa… ¿ESA ES BAA CHAN?- Si, como habéis oído. En un puto tanque de líquido amniótico está flotando un, espero porque ya no sé qué pensar, clon de mi abuela oficiosa. A ver, es más joven, justo de la edad de mis hijos, pero me cago en todo… es imposible, baa chan está vieja, NO PUEDE TENER HIJAS YA. Mi hijo asiente junto al tanque.

-Realmente es un clon… es que es una uzumaki también, es necesaria para hacer resurgir el clan junto a nosotros, a ti, a la tía Karín y a Sarada chan...- yo abro la boca intentando encontrar las palabras para decirle a mi hijo que no puede clonar a su abuela en versión niña para follársela, pero todavía tiene algo más que revelar.- Como nuestras pruebas para crear uzumaki sintéticos con capacidad reproductiva y con el sharingan usando cuerpos zetsu...- un montón de Zetsu pelirrojos con sharingan me saludan desde el fondo de la sala. JODER, ¿CÓMO ES DE GRANDE ESTE PUTO LUGAR Y POR QUÉ NO VI NADA DE ESTO ANTES?

-**Oh, ya verás cuando shin uchiha vea que le han pisado la idea…**\- comenta un impresionado Kurama.- **Boruto va a ser aún peor...**

-Ah no, esto sí que no, Kishimoto no vendió su alma y nos dio esa puta mierda de final en la serie canónica para que vosotros destrocéis aún más esa jodida basura de secuela quitándole sus pocos villanos no Ototsuki… ¡Esto se acabó!- grito, dejándome llevar por la ira debajo de las cadenas de mi hija.- Estáis castigados sin televisión, sin consolas, sin ramen… ¡y sin Santa claus! Vamos, Santa claus no se atreve a pasar por aquí joder, esto es peor que un barrio de Faluya…

-Lo sentimos Tou chan, pero Santa Claus va a venir, hemos sido buenos, según la lista de puntos que encontramos en internet…- anuncia Katsumi, acercándome shina chan una lista llena de garabatos titulada "Sistema de puntos para saber si eres un chico bueno".

Abro los ojos indignado, ¿qué cojones es esto? A un lado pone "esclavizar a la tía ino" con un -1000 puntos, y a su lado diversas anotaciones como "evitar que destruya nuestra familia" con un +500, "encontrarle una familia mejor a inojin kun" con un +200 y diversas mierdas más hasta llegar a +1000 y compensar la primera penalización. Luego están enumeradas sus diversas maldades: han compensado su bomba casera haciendo voluntariado en la residencia de ancianos, sus torturas a Orochimaru haciéndole regalos a los niños pobres del orfanato, jugar a ser Dios con los genes humanos para crear supervillanos de cómic con hacer feliz a tou chan, SU DESTRUCCIÓN DEL ICHIRAKU AYUDANDO A KAA CHAN PARA QUE TOU CHAN COMA SANO. Ohhh, acerté, han sido ellos… En fin, tras una jodidamente larga lista de maldades compensadas con buenas acciones, la puntuación final es +100, lo justo para ser considerados niños buenos y tener derecho a todo lo que pidan por Navidad. Arggghh, no sé dónde han encontrado esta puta mierda de lista, pero está claro que lo han entendido mal.

-¡Esto no tiene ningún sentido! Una mala acción no puede compensarse con varias buenas, ¡es algo cualitativo, no cuantitativo! Katsumi, lo siento, pero voy a levantarme si no te quitas…-anuncio, comenzando a reunir chakra para liberarme de las cadenas. Me da igual lo fuertes que sean, no aguantarán mi manto dorado. Intentaré hacerla el mínimo daño posible, es comprensible ponerse duro en esta situación, mis hijos han incumplido tranquilamente ocho o nueve tratados internacionales de defensa de los derechos humanos… Sin embargo, mi chakra se va derrepente. Tan pronto como lo genero, se va. Frunzo el ceño, confuso, y Katsumi vuelve a sonreír con un gesto travieso.

-Es difícil usar chakra si te lo absorbo, tou chan…- comenta. Yo voy a decirla lo obvio, que no puede robarme chakra, que no tiene ese kekkei genkai, pero casi grito de horror cuando el ojo izquierdo de mi hija cambia, volviéndose entero púrpura con anillos.

-¿El rinnegan?- grito con asombro.- ¿De dónde has…?

-La leyenda de hagoromo lo dice bien claro tou chan…- interviene shinachiku.- Mezclas chakra de Ashura y chakra de indra, los herederos del sabio de los seis caminos, y surge el rinnegan…- comenta, y yo frunzo el ceño aún más.

-Eso no es posible… el chakra de ashura lo tenéis por mi, si… pero ¿el de indra…?- mi pregunta muere en mis labios. Reconozco el dibujo del ojo, todos esos tomoes…- ¿Sa… su… Ke?- Katsumi muestra una sonrisa espeluznante y asiente, y dirige sus manitas a mis sienes para introducirme en un genjutsu… joder, que no sea lo que creo que es y el teme esté dando tumbos completamente ciego por el bosque…

-**¿Un puto mes dando tumbos y sin comida? El uchiha está muertísimo joder…**

(Flashback inicia)

Shinobi… mortales insulsos. Son patéticos. ¿Eh? ¿Qué cojones? ¿Por qué digo esto? Y por qué mis manos son tan pequeñas y suaves, ya puestos… ah, joder, es otra vez esa puta mierda de genjutsu en primera persona. Vale… no creo que sea inojin esta vez, me siento infinitamente más poderoso que en esa visión. No… lo cierto es que soy mucho más ágil y fuerte, como puedo ver mientras salto de árbol en árbol por este bosque al norte de Konoha. Ah, espera, voy a pensar en mí mismo… guapísimo, el futuro padre de mis… AAGGH, soy katsumi chan. Tengo que borrarla la memoria en cuanto me libere… hasta entonces, mejor ver lo que quiere enseñarme. Por dónde íbamos… ah si, por lo de patéticos. No entiendo cómo lograron en su día hacer caer a uzushiogakure, viendo su debilidad. Son una raza inferior, y puedo afirmarlo con datos objetivos. Sus jounin tienen el nivel de chakra de un gennin uzumaki, por ejemplo, ¡es ridículo! Solo vencieron por cantidad y por nuestro buen corazón… Maldita escoria.

Solo hay que ver a mi tou chan… es genial. El tou chan más alucinante del mundo. Nii chan y yo hemos leído cada una de sus misiones, y refuerza nuestra teoría. Solo un uzumaki conseguiría sobrevivir como gennin sin la más mínima formación previa… porque vimos sus exámenes en los archivos de la torre hokage. Tou chan respondía bien a las preguntas al principio, tenía unos conocimientos excelentes, y se lo corregían mal luego. Y, con el tiempo, dejó de estudiar. Comprensible. Y Tou chan es muy bueno, no optó jamás por lo obvio: rebelarse. No, Tou chan sabía, aún inconscientemente, que era el último uzumaki de Konoha, jinchuriki del tío Kurama… estaba en una posición ideal para hacer resurgir el clan. Y lo hizo. Aguantó cada maltrato de esa gentuza, y logró enamorar a kaa chan y formar una familia… es mi héroe. Por eso Konoha no está arrasada ya… nuestro patriarca del remolino es piadoso, y nii chan y yo lo entendemos.

Tou chan está a un nivel impresionante, el más grande de la historia, pero hay un shinobi que se le acerca… ese uchiha. Tou chan quiere que lo llame tío Sasuke, pero yo no quiero. Es malo. No me ha gustado nunca pero, desde que sabemos lo que intentó hacer con Kaa chan y Tou chan, está en nuestra lista junto a todo aquel que amenace el resurgir del remolino. Aunque he de reconocer que es fuerte para los estándares no uzumaki… todo por herencia, como no. Un rinnegan regalado, unos ojos descompensados a nivel de poder, una aldea a sus pies por ser el último uchiha… y ni con eso logró vencer a Tou chan. Lo ignoraríamos como la hormiga que es, realmente no molesta si se mantiene alejado de Konoha, pero… ha secuestrado a Sarada. No me cae muy bien esa cuatro ojos, aunque Nii chan la quiere mucho mucho… no es que me haya dicho nada, realmente es por otra cosa: le pone ojitos a Tou chan. Querría ser su hija, incluso alguna vez se la ha escapado llamarle papá… y la princesita de Tou chan soy yo, no ella. Pero Tou chan está muy triste desde que se la llevó sasuke, y ella no deja de ser una uzumaki aunque este manchada con los genes inferiores uchiha… toca actuar.

El pobre Tou chan lleva mirando un mapa tras otro días y días, buscando pistas con sus clones… el pobre… si Konoha le hubiese permitido acceder a su herencia en lugar de abandonarlo, sabría fuinjutsu, y encontrarla sería muy fácil para él, no le haría falta rastrear chakra. Pero nosotros sí que sabemos fuinjutsu. Nii chan y yo tenemos marcada a toda la familia con sellos, a cada uzumaki. Si desaparecen, solo debemos de usar nuestro chakra y su sello nos dice exactamente dónde están y si están bien. Sasuke oculta bien su chakra, y ha llenado a Sarada de sellos inhibidores para que no la encuentren, pero… es muy torpe en fuinjutsu. No ha descubierto nuestro sello, y le hemos encontrado en solo dos horas. Ahí está, calentándose con una hoguera, cubierto de la lluvia mientras Sarada se moja y tiembla de frío. No me caerá bien del todo, pero no me gusta que la trate así… toca castigo. Supongo que tendremos que hacer nii chan y yo muchas más obras de caridad para compensar y que Santa Claus nos traiga regalos esta Navidad…

-Se… señor… tengo frío…- murmuro tras bajar de mi árbol sigilosamente y fingir que llevo andando kilómetros. La luz de la hoguera me ilumina tenuemente, y Sasuke se pone en guardia un segundo. Le hemos estudiado antes de venir, sabemos su perfil psicológico, sus fortalezas, debilidades… y su principal pecado. La soberbia.

-No me importa, niña…- me responde, ignorándome y siguiendo a lo suyo. Pero esta aparición forma parte del plan, porque sabemos lo que va a pasar ahora…

-Sa… Sasuke…- dice entre temblores Sarada, que, por supuesto, me ha reconocido.- Es… la… la hija de Naruto kun…- revela, y, ahora sí, atraigo la plena atención del pelinegro. Sasuke pasa a mirarla con una ceja arqueada.

-Deja de llamarle así.- ordena. Ohhh, no entiendo cómo Tou chan no ha reparado en esa inmensa envidia que corroe a su más mejor amigo… es nombrar alguien a mi Tou chan y recordar Sasuke que es un segundón… Ahora me mira a mi, con un gesto serio.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás con tu padre?- pregunta. Por supuesto, yo le doy igual, pero la posibilidad de que el único shinobi que puede vencerle esté cerca es suficiente para que comience a rastrear su chakra…

-N… no, señor…- sollozo. Tengo que admitir que soy una gran actriz. Sarada, que me conoce mejor, está tensa, sobre todo cuando me acerco lentamente a Sasuke, tiritando. Estoy justo al lado. El pelinegro me ignora, soy solo una molestia pasajera para él, y sigue buscando a mi padre con sus rastreos de chakra… es una pena que solo tenga dos formas de rastreo, y que una de ellas esté inutilizada. La lluvia impide captar cosas con el olfato.- ¿me puede llevar con mi Tou chan?- le pido. Santa Claus entenderá lo que vamos a hacer si le damos la opción de salvarse al padre de Sarada, de ser bueno… solo tendría que devolvernos a mi y a Sarada a Konoha, y lo dejaríamos pasar. Pero es pura soberbia… me temo que no va a tener regalos de Santa Claus…

-Piérdete.- me espeta, y me aparta de un empujón. Ese rostro, cargado de desprecio y de soberbia… ¿Cómo pudo kaa chan estar detrás de este patético hombre cuando era niña? No nos lo ha dicho, pero nii chan y yo sabemos leer entre líneas cuando Tou chan o Kaa chan nos cuentan historias de su etapa gennin… y las de ella siempre giran en torno a este debilucho. Nii chan la justifica, y yo la sigo queriendo muy mucho, pero es decepcionante… supongo que no todas acertamos a la primera al elegir… Bueno, yo he intentado salvarle…

-**Veo que no se te da bien reformarte… Sasuke uchiha…**

El que haya dicho esto sin vacilar, con la voz del tío Kurama, le ha hecho confundirse unos preciosos segundos. No se lo esperaba. Sarada si, desprende miedo desde que me vio aparecer… sabe lo que va a pasar. No es el primer ser inferior al que disciplinamos nii chan y yo. Nos tiene miedo, como el resto… siempre lo tienen antes de aceptarnos como los mejores y seguirnos. Es necesario que sea así. Pero Sasuke uchiha ha cometido el error grave… subestimarnos. Dije antes que no se puede oler bajo la lluvia, y contamos con ello. Porque nunca podrá rastrear nuestro chakra gracias a nuestros sellos… y no podrá oler a nii chan corriendo a por él desde su espalda. No hasta que es demasiado tarde. En un principio he dicho que este shinobi, si bien es fuerte para la media no uzumaki, es igual o más patético que el resto. Y lo es no por su nivel de chakra… hay que admitir que lo tiene decente, quizás nivel chunnin alto uzumaki. No, lo es porque todas sus habilidades dependen de un sentido concreto. Tou chan es más fuerte porque podrías quitarle al tío Kurama, que tendría el modo sennin. Y si se lo quitas también, un millón de clones. Y si no, porque no se rinde nunca, es el mejor Tou chan del mundo mundial.

Pero Sasuke no es nada sin sus ojos. Por eso le vamos a atacar a la vez desde dos lados. Porque debemos de coordinarnos a la perfección para arrancárselos a la vez. Conozco a nii chan como a nadie, sé exactamente qué va a hacer o decir en todo momento, y él me conoce también. Sé que va a hacer ruido a posta en su último paso, haciendo girarse a sasuke… y dándonos a ambos un ángulo perfecto para atacar. No puedo evitar sonreír con ganas cuando noto mis dedos entrando por su cuenca ocular, bañándose en sangre, y veo a nii chan hacer lo mismo. Atacamos sus dos ojos a la vez porque sabemos de su poder. Si atacamos al rojo, el morado nos pondrá en apuros. Tou chan necesitó su modo sennin y luego al tío Kurama para derrotar a un señor con esos ojos. Y si atacamos primero al morado, el rojo puede regenerarlo con una técnica llamada izanagi. Los sabios uzumaki dedicaron muchos pergaminos a las técnicas de cada clan, sabemos el origen de cada uno, sus fortalezas y debilidades. Incluido el uchiha y su sharingan. Cuando los dos tenemos los ojos de ese desgraciados en nuestras manos y nos alejamos de un salto, queda patente una cosa… no le llamé patético por soberbia… es por decepción. Qué ganas tengo de empezar a entrenar bien con Tou chan y tener un rival a nuestra altura…

-AAAARGGGHHHH…- grita Sasuke al aire. Hemos sido tan rápidos que no le ha empezado a doler hasta que nos hemos apartado. El pelinegro se revuelve, desesperado, no acostumbrado a no ver nada. Ni a oírnos: salvo ese ruido que mi nii chan hizo a posta, no hemos dado más señales de vida. Mi hermano hace un gesto a Sarada para que se calle, y la tira el ensangrentado sharingan de su padre. La cuatro ojos lo toma con terror, pero no hace movimiento alguno. Por un lado, ya he dicho que nos tiene miedo, y el miedo es muy útil. Sabe que, como ayude a ese desgraciado, la mataremos también y luego nos encargaremos de la tía karin. Aunque, incluso sin miedo por medio, no haría nada… odia a sasuke. Es el peor Tou chan del mundo mundial. Miro a mi nii chan, y procedo a juntarme a Sarada… toca la segunda parte del plan.- HIJOS DE LA GRAN PUTA, OS MATARÉ.- obviamente, dejo de escuchar lo que dice… Kaa chan no quiere que aprenda palabras feas, y este señor patético dice muy muchas… solo me centro en nii chan.

-Sasuke uchiha, el último vengador…- enuncia nii chan, rondando a sasuke, que está intentando ubicarle para contraatacar. Como he dicho, no somos soberbios, puede que le hayamos quitado esos ojos mágicos, pero sigue teniendo muchas técnicas peligrosas, como esas senbon de raiton que lanza contra nii chan. Mi hermanito las esquiva de milagro, y me mira asintiendo… si, usa ninjutsu sin sellos ni palabras, muy buena habilidad… aunque insuficiente…- Tenemos que admitir que, para los estándares del continente, eres fuerte… aunque para los nuestros no…- una nueva técnica de rayo impacta cerca de mi nii chan. Está empezando a afinar la puntería… mal momento para empezar, si hubiese entrenado para luchar sin ojos, ya nos habría matado… A ver, no es que nos guste jugar con la comida, es que queremos comprobar una cosa…- ¿Me estás buscando, Sasuke?- se burla mi hermano. Burlarse de un soberbio siempre es una buena idea. Un potente rayo carboniza el árbol a su espalda, y mi nii chan desaparece un segundo para reaparecer donde sabe que logrará su objetivo.- Deberías de buscar detrás de ti…- susurra amenazante.

Y, entonces, Sasuke cae en la segunda trampa. Como he dicho, es un soberbio, y como tal, no ha soportado que mi hermano juegue con él. Si hubiese sido humilde, se habría guardado su as en la manga para cuando fuésemos a rematarle, pero no. Ha sido oír la burla de mi hermano y dejar de insultar al aire para apretar los dientes. Su único brazo parece inmóvil, pero yo estoy atenta a su gesto. Dedo índice y corazón al cielo, para luego bajarlos. La señal. Uso mis cadenas para protegernos a mi y a la cuarto ojos justo antes de que un inmenso dragón del rayo descienda sobre el claro del bosque. El Kirin… eso era lo que queríamos ver. No hay pruebas documentales de esta técnica, es nueva, por lo que no sabemos cómo funciona. Solo sabemos que existe por las historias que nos cuenta Tou chan antes de dormir. Un gigantesco dragón de rayo capaz de dañar a Tou chan con el manto del tío Kurama. Es impresionante, el ataque destroza el claro entero, pulverizando a mi hermano y dañando incluso al propio uchiha. Era un ataque suicida, menos mal que mis cadenas me han protegido…

-Impresionante…- murmuro, y miro un segundo a Sarada. Si, ha caído en la cuenta de que a su padre no le importó que ella estuviese cerca… si no llega a ser por mi, estaría muerta. Le tiendo el ojo que llevaba yo y me limpio las manos antes de acercarme a sasuke. Sigue vivo. Está entero requemado, parece uno de los bizcochos que nos intentó cocinar Kaa chan hace unos meses… el pobre Tou chan se lo comió entero para librarnos a nosotros de hacerlo y además no ofenderla… por cosas como esas es mi héroe. Como decía, Sasuke sigue vivo, aunque no mucho mucho… ya no es peligroso.- Tou chan no exageró al describir esa técnica, nii chan…- comento al aire. Sarada abre los ojos con espanto cuando, de en medio del cráter, sale mi hermano. Tiene la piel quemada en muchos sitios, incluso le puedo ver el hueso en la cara, pero todo se está regenerando gracias a esos sellos que lleva en la piel. Es indestructible mientras tenga chakra en esos sellos… por algo el fuinjutsu es el arte ninja más fuerte. En unos segundos, está tan guapo como siempre.

-Ni tampoco con lo que dolía, nee chan…- declara, triscándose el cuello y recolocándose su hombro dislocado.- En fin… ¿hacemos los honores?- sonrío con crueldad, y mi hermano hace lo mismo.

-N… no… vosotros morís aquí…- Esa masa ennegrecida que ahora es Sasuke intenta mover su brazo para usar de nuevo el Kirin, pero Tou chan ya nos contó que puede usarlo más de una vez, por lo que no vamos a darle oportunidad. Le corto el brazo con mi katana tras sacarla de su sello. Sin brazo, no hay técnica, necesita sellos para usar esta… Mi hermano, sin pararse a mirar demasiado, se sitúa sobre él, con su hacha preparada.

-Tío Sasuke… somos tus sobrinos, qué menos que no intentar matarnos…- le recrimina, y yo me río. Es gracioso, nii chan y Tou chan tienen un sentido del humor muy gracioso.- Es una lástima que hayas intentado secuestrar a Sarada chan. No solo me gusta… y mucho… es también una uzumaki, y los uzumaki nos cuidamos las espaldas siempre. Por ella estamos aquí, para traerla de vuelta a Konoha con su madre… salvo que nos diga ahora que es una uchiha y que prefiere quedarse contigo…- ofrece, y mira a la cuarto ojos sin borrar esa sonrisa tan chula. Sarada tiembla unos segundos… la gente teme nuestra sonrisa verdadera, y no entiendo por qué…

-U… Uzumaki…- balbucea, y nii chan asiente, satisfecho. Yo arqueo una ceja… hombres, siempre igual…

-Céntrate, nii chan, que Kaa chan no nos deja jugar con la comida…

-Cierto, nee chan. Como ves tío Sasuke, eres el último uchiha… aunque el clan uzumaki te agradece que nos hayas donado el sharingan a través de la hija de karin…- Sasuke se revuelve, furioso. Si, le hemos dado dónde más le duele… hemos extinguido su clan.

-Por… por… qué…- murmura, agonizante. Mi hermano levanta el hacha y abre muy mucho los ojos. Está ansioso, tiene ganas de empezar con el último paso.

-¿Por qué te matamos en lugar de llevárnosla y ya? No habría sido difícil hacerlo, eres bastante torpe rastreando, pero… digamos que te debemos una. Intentaste asesinar a mi Kaa chan… y yo quiero mucho mucho a mi Kaa chan…

-Y le has hecho mucho daño a mi Tou chan… y yo quiero muy mucho a mi Tou chan…- añado yo, igual de ansiosa que él. Qué ganas tengo de mandarle al cielo…

-Es una lástima que mi nee chan y yo tengamos mucha menos paciencia que mis padres, tío Sasuke…- y el hacha de mi nii chan baja directa al pecho de nuestro "tio"

(Fin del flashback)

-**Te dije que estaba más muerto que el manga de Samurai 8… joder, es que ni han tenido que usar técnicas activas más allá del byakugou, se lo han cargado sin esfuerzo…**\- balbucea un impresionado Kurama, nada más salir de la visión. Yo, en cambio, necesito un tiempo para asimilarlo. Mis hijos… joder, mis hijos de seis años se han cargado a mi archirrival, al único shinobi que consideraba a mi altura. Y más joder, que lo han hecho con una tranquilidad total, sin esfuerzo apenas. Les abroncaría ya mismo, pero el otro hijo de puta se las trae por pasar de mi hija empapada bajo la lluvia… arggghh, todos son malos en esta puta historia.

-Hi… hijos… ¿habéis arrancado los ojos y asesinado al mayor rival de papá?- pregunto con un hilo de voz, y ambos asienten.

-Si, Tou chan.- declara katsumi, completamente feliz. Es que lo está planteado como si hubiese estado jugando con sus legos…- Realmente, hubiese bastado con arrancarle los ojos y traer a Sarada. Así nii chan y yo tendríamos el rinnegan al mezclar los chakra de indra y ashura…- Shina chan muestra también un rinnegan, y yo contengo el aliento… joder, que ahora hay dos usuarios del rinnegan…- Pero te oímos hablar con Kaa chan sobre esas veces que os intentó matar… y nosotros no perdonamos a quién intenta hacer daño a nuestra familia.

-Pe… pero… todas estas instalaciones… los niños esclavos… po… ¿por qué?- si, se me atoran las preguntas, bastante tengo con intentar asimilar que mis hijos son dos asesinos despiadados…

-Porque el plan lo exige así Tou chan.- responde Shina chan, acuclillándose ante mi.

"En la biblioteca uzumaki leímos sobre nuestro clan… sobre nuestra familia, Tou chan. Somos uzumaki, un clan milenario, un clan único. Mientras el resto de trogloditas de los demás clanes… los uchiha, los senju, los sarutobi… se dedicaban a matarse como animales, los nuestros se asentaron en nuestra isla, nuestra tierra, y prosperaron. Siguieron guerreando, no dejábamos de ser shinobi, pero a la vez investigamos. Mejoramos nuestro arte de sellado hasta convertirlo en el arma más letal del continente, nuestro kenjutsu hasta refinarlo a un nivel perfecto, ampliamos y mejoramos nuestras reservas de chakra. Hashirama senju se jactaba siempre de fundar la primera aldea ninja, ¡cuando nosotros, los uzumaki, fundamos antes uzushiogakure no sato (aldea oculta entre remolinos y mareas)! No te imaginas lo que nos envidiaban, los sabios del clan lo sabían y lo escribieron una y otra vez… nos miran con ojos hambrientos…

Y entonces, atacaron. Si piensas que los sabios exageraban en sus pergaminos, solo tienes que leer sobre la destrucción de uzu, ¡cuatro aldeas, cerca de 40000 hombres, para vencer a 4000! Nos atacaron con todo, y todo lo que pudieron sacar fue una derrota pírrica. Tan pírrica que no acabaron con nosotros… no acabaron con la madre de la tía karin, ni con Kushina baa chan. Y esas últimas uzumaki aseguraron nuestro porvenir… surgió karin chan, y surgiste tú. Tú eres el nuevo shinobi no Kami, el guerrero más fuerte Tou chan, tú salvaste a los ninja de ellos mismos… y lo hiciste por nosotros. Por nuestro futuro. Por el clan del remolino. Puede que creas que lo hiciste por el mundo entero, pero en tu interior sabes la verdad… la sangre del remolino quería sobrevivir. Tú mismo lo has dicho, "lo más importante es la familia". También lo es para nosotros, Tou chan. Por eso estamos haciendo esto, por eso hemos destruido a sasuke, y vamos a desestabilizar a cada nación… porque el clan uzumaki debe de exterminar a sus futuras amenazas antes de resurgir… Todos ellos están acabados, es hora de atacar."

-¿Resurgir? Shina chan, estáis atacando Konoha, y Konoha no tuvo hada que ver con la destrucción de uzu, ¡acogieron a vuestra abuela dattebayo!- grito, deseando hacerles entrar en razón, pero una risa irónica de katsumi me interrumpe.

-Ya… nunca se te ha dado bien la política, Tou chan. Eres el mejor guerrero, pero un mal político. Konoha no participó en a destrucción de uzu, si… pero tampoco lo hizo en su resurgir. Piénsalo bien, ¿Quiénes fueron los mayores beneficiados de la destrucción de uzu? Los que nos atacaron desde luego que no, firmaron un armisticio a los pocos días tras perder tres cuartos de sus fuerzas y no lograr llevarse nada a cambio. En Uzu está claro que tampoco sacamos nada, quedamos reducidos a un grupo de refugiados… Así que toca mirar al tercero en discordia… Konoha sabía que uzu caería si no la ayudaba, pero que no caería sin causar unas bajas abismales. Recibió la petición de auxilio de su aliado y, simplemente, se olvidó. Y, gracias a ese olvido, ganó una guerra que tenía casi imposible, y sin apenas pérdidas. ¿No te parece lógico? Porque eres shinobi, y sabes que, si hubiesen querido, habrían llegado sobradamente a ayudar. Y la batalla resultante habría dejado a Konoha debilitada, al nivel del resto…

-Eso… eso no lo sabéis…

-En el ajedrez, a veces es conveniente sacrificar la reina para lograr el jaque mate, Tou chan…- sentencia mi hijo con un gesto serio.- Pero ahora le toca a Konoha sacrificarse. Toca que Konoha sea comida para salvar el clan… Renaceremos desde dentro de Konoha, nos haremos con sus infraestructuras, sus técnicas, sus clanes… todo para ayudarte a ti. Tú serás su hokage más pronto que tarde, y, cuando lo seas, tendrás la aldea entera a tus pies y el resto de naciones debilitadas para que no se vean tentadas a repetir la historia. Y nosotros nos encargaremos de todo en tu retirada, con el clan uzumaki ya… resurgido… Nos apropiaremos de cada técnica de clan de la hoja, de cada kekkei genkai, de cada poder, y lo haremos uzumaki. Los herederos inuzuka nos han reconocido como los alfa, el heredero nara ha sido inteligente y ha apostado por nosotros, y el resto les seguirán… sobre todo cuando yo sea más mayor y acepte ser incluido en el acta de restauración de clanes para casarme con la heredera del clan uchiha, del hyuuga y del akimichi…- mi hijo se acerca a Himawari, chouchou y Sarada, que se pegan a él como lapas, sonrojadas. Joder, seis años y ya tiene un harem… me tiene entre el orgullo y el horror.

-**Joder, van a hacer como alien… adoro esa puta película…**\- exclama Kurama con emoción, para luego conectarse a Shina chan.- **Chiquillo, ¿tenéis pensado esclavizar a mis hermanos?**\- pregunta, y mi hijo niega con extrañeza.

-Eres un uzumaki a ojos nuestros, si tus hermanos son importantes para ti, son de la familia…- afirma sin ninguna duda, como si fuese algo obvio, y Kurama salta de alegría en mi paraje mental.

-**¡Entonces contar conmigo!**\- ruge, y yo lo miro con horror.

-_¡¿Tú también Kurama?!_

-**Cachorro, son el caballo ganador, tienen Konoha, el rinnegan, las artes uzumaki y son nuestros gaki, ¡yo me apunto a su plan! Que encima así me cobro mi cuenta pendiente con hashirama sin que tú te enfades…**\- me revuelvo, indignado, mientras ese traidor de nueve colas me retira el chakra.

-Maldita sea Kurama, ¡este plan es una locura! Katsumi, dime que no vas a hacerlo tú también… sobre todo lo de la restauración de clanes…- Si, lo sé, que mi hija se convierta en útero andante es solo un problema más, pero joder, ¡las cosas por partes! Gracias a kami, mi hija se muerde el índice con un gesto travieso, y niega sonrojada.

-No me va eso de tener más de un novio, Tou chan…- responde katsumi, y yo por un lado me siento aliviado, y por otro me enfado… ni más de uno, ni uno dattebayo, que eres mi princesita…- Inojin será mi novio, y así te aseguraré el clan yamanaka cuando Ino deje su puesto a su heredero para cuidar de mis nuevos hermanitos que tenga contigo… Aunque yo quiero jugar a papás y mamás con otra persona…- se acerca mucho, demasiado a mi rostro, y yo trago hondo.- Por ahora soy muy pequeña, así que te dejaré divertirte con Inobuta y Kaa chan y solo observaré, pero… cuando sea más mayor… me uniré…- sentencia, y remueve sus caderas sobre mi. Yo palidezco de horror y asco.

-Katsumi, soy tu padre…

-Y karin la tía de nii chan y él también lo hará con ella…- mi hijo asiente de fondo, y yo abro la boca para gritar de espanto, pero mi hija no para de hablar.- Tranquilo Tou chan… en cuanto usemos el rinnegan, lo verás mejor… Kaa chan tampoco estaba de acuerdo, y ahora le parece bien…

-¿habéis hecho esto a vuestra madre?- pregunto anonadado, y mi hijo asiente.

-Claro, Kaa chan es muy muy lista, nos descubrió al principio, y un par de veces después… tú vas con un par de años de retraso en esto Tou chan, incluso hemos tenido que desconectar los sellos a posta para que vengas aquí y poder borrarte la memoria…

-**Lo siento cachorro, pero me parece lógico… te recuerdo que creías que tuviste gemelos por eyacular dos veces dentro de tu hembra…**\- aghhh, otra vez con lo de que soy tonto… IGNORANTE VALE, PERO NO TONTO. Mi hijo sigue explicándose.

-El caso es que al principio la borrábamos la memoria con fuinjutsu. Un par de sellos y ya está, pero con el rinnegan es todo mucho más fácil…- el ojo de mi hija comienza a brillar, y empiezo a notar sueño.

-No… NO, NO LO… HAGÁIS…

-Tranquilo Tou chan…- me intenta calmar mi hija, mientras todo se oscurece…- mañana toooodo será mejor…- todo se vuelve negro, y yo pierdo el aire para gritar…

* * *

**Y fin por hoy. Si, los niños son dos jodidos monstruos, y las peores predicciones resultaron correctas. Son los responsables de todas las desapariciones, de las muertes, y planean cometer muchas mas. Todo por pertenencia a su clan: han heredado los conocimiebtos uzumaki, y planean usarlos para hacer resurgir el clan y vengarse del continente, y como veis lo estan logrando. Ya tienen harem, ejercito, rinnegan... ¿os gusto la muerte de sasuke? **

** El episodio acaba terrible, lo sé, peeeero... queda un epilogo. Por lo pronto, espero que os haya gustado este, con sus referencias y explicaciones, nos leeremos y espero que esteis todos bien, hasta otra!**


	8. Epílogo

Epílogo

**Buenas! si, he estado desaparecido este mes. Nada que ver con la salud, no os preocupeis, mas bien tiene que ver con el trabajo. Aun asi, aprovecho un pequeño hueco para terminar esta historia. Ha sido graciosa escribirla, el humor negro tb tiene su publico y su encanto xD espero que os divierta el final, paso a los review!**

**Uzumaki albert:** Hola! lo que avise, podia ser o nada, o algo tremendo. Y es mas divertido si es algo tremendo xD y creeme... es un regakazo, naruto solo esta reticente por eso de los medios, pero es un puto regakazo, como lo de manbat y compañia XD Espero que te guste lo de hoy, un saludo!

**Shinasu ewige liebe:** buenas! Por partes: si, adoro jugar con el tema del incesto entre nauto y kushina xD seamos sinceros, la mejor pareja de naruto (obviando lo obvio, valga la redundancia) es kushina. Incluso por encima de satsuki y de sakura. No soy de los que meten incesto en sus obras, pero vacilar un poco con ello no esta de mas xD

Créeme, esos niños no necesitan que naruto les muestre cosas, ya son creativos per se xD y el pobre rubio se merece un respiro, ¡que esta sin ramen te recuerdo! Y lo clavaste con orochimaru... si te fijas, son los villanos perfectos, pero en el fondo son los heroes, aspiran a la paz mundial. Son como thanos.

Y sasuke... siempre he pensado que sigue vivo por piedad de sus amigos (es decir, el amor de kishimoto). El unico final coherente de naruto acabaria con sasuke en una caja de pino, es lo que se busca a lo largo de la obra. Y, aprovechando que estoy criticando ese agujero de guion... ¿oor que no meterme con el causante de todo? kishimoto, la cagaste bien cagada!

Espero que te guste lo de hoy, nos leemos!

**CRBXMLP**: Saludos! pues si, llevaba con ganas de llegar a este punto desde hace muchisimo xD todo ha sido una preparación para el final, hoy tienes el epilogo, espero que te guste!

**Naruto1002**: hola! te entiendo, yo tb si te soy sincero xD el clan uzumaki es el gran perdedor de la historia de naruto, es hora de compensarle. Y gracias, me alegra mucho que este fic ayude a pasar esta cuarentena! un saludo y disfruta!

**Guidonani**: buenas! Si, se empezaba a oler que era terrible, y el pobre naruto no pudo encontrarse algo peor... una pesadilla xD Un saludo y disfruta!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando.

-_aaaaaaaaaaa_\- personaje pensando.

-**aaaaaaaaaaa**\- personaje sobrenatural hablando.

-**_aaaaaaaaaaa_**\- personaje sobrenatural pensando.

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS. Realmente no es necesario renunciar a una mierda, ya sé perfectamente que Naruto pertenece a masashi kishimoto y que prefiere a sasuke. Shinachiku y katsumi son creación del bendito fandom, que decidió no tragar con Boruto (mil gracias, no soy el único). Disfrutad y, si me plagiáis, me paso al naruhina. Un saludo.

* * *

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Pego un brutal respingo en la cama nada más oír ese grito. Joder, estaba tan bien dormida tras encontrar al fin una postura cómoda y de pronto oigo ese chillido aterrado, entenderéis que me asuste… al menos ya me estoy acostumbrando a la enorme barriga que tengo por culpa del baka, y la protejo bien mientras me sitúo. Tardo unos segundos en situarme… si, seguimos en nuestro cuarto y en nuestra cama matrimonial, como hace unas… aghhh, son sólo las tres de la mañana… como hace unas cuatro horas, cuando nos fuimos a dormir… No hay asaltantes, ni peligro aparente, solo estamos mi marido y yo… Hablando del baka, él es quien ha chillado. Intento entender qué le ocurre… está literalmente aterrado, mirando de un lado a otro, sudando y con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas, aferrado a las sábanas… ¿Se puede saber qué…? Aghhh, no voy a perder el tiempo. Con el comportamiento de mi marido no hay explicaciones lógicas a menudo, es mucho mejor preguntar e intentar sacar algo en claro entre tanto dattebayo…

-Naruto, ¿Qué ha pasado? Me has despertado…- murmuro, y el baka se gira hacia mi, sin borrar su gesto de miedo. Joder, debe de ser algo serio, es raro verle con tanto miedo… al menos cuando no estoy yo enfadada. Su expresión empieza sin embargo a aflojarse un poco, y a sustituir el temor por confusión… está adorable cuando se pone así, por cierto, con esos ojos azules tan grandes y bonitos, le daría un beso si no fuese porque son las putas tres de la mañana y me ha despertado, shannaro…

-Sa… Sakura chan… estás… estás…- mira mi vientre, y yo arqueo una ceja. Ya os lo he dicho, bienvenidos al mundo Naruto, donde el raciocinio tarda en aparecer y no debes dar por sentado nada… como que tu esposo se acuerde de que llevas ya seis meses de embarazo…

-Como digas gorda duermes en el sofá, y llegas de un puñetazo…- amenazo "sutilmente"… Naruto vuelve a mostrar miedo, pero al menos ahora entiendo el por qué…- Y te recuerdo que, si parezco una morsa del ártico, es por tu culpa… podrías haberme avisado de que tu clan materno presentaba un índice elevado de partos múltiples, me lo habría pensado un poco más antes de darte el si quiero…- me quejo. A ver, seamos sinceros: le habría dicho que si igualmente, es mi baka y lo amo con sus pequeñas virtudes y sus enormes defectos, pero me habría ahorrado ese amago de infarto que tuve cuando el ginecólogo nos felicitó por nuestros futuros gemelos… Kami santo, ni el byakugou me va a salvar de ese parto… Naruto reacciona con espanto a esa referencia a los partos múltiples, y busca algo por el cuarto, nervioso.

-Aghhh, ¿Dónde están katsumi y Shinachiku?- pregunta temblando, y yo suspiro… vale, ya os he dicho que bakalandia es un sitio difícil de entender, pero no imposible. Debe de haber tenido una pesadilla… le sonrío tiernamente y le acaricio la mejilla.

-Están bien… de vez en cuando me dan alguna patada, pero no van a salir de mi vientre hasta dentro de un par de meses, baka…- ¿sabéis? Estoy segura al 110% de que mi baka va a ser un padrazo. En serio, tenía mis temores por esa vena infantiloide que a veces muestra, pero es ver cómo ha estado pendiente de mi desde que supimos que estaba embarazada, vigilando para que no me falte de nada, estando pendiente de cada uno de mis antojos y caprichos… y convencerme de lo obvio: mis hijos van a tener la mejor familia posible. Tengo que hacer un esfuerzo para no llorar de la emoción… malditas hormonas, que me tienen muy sensible…- Los tres estamos bien, no te preocupes…

-Pe… pero…- balbucea, comenzando a situarse un poco. El pobre, está muerto de preocupación todo el día… mira que le digo que se dedique a disfrutar, que ya bastante mal lo pasará cuando estemos sin dormir años tras el parto, pero es incapaz… deformación profesional supongo, Naruto tiene el chip de héroe activado veinticuatro horas al día…- Los… los gemelos… estaban aquí… y… y tenían túneles… y cantaban canciones del rey león y de pesadilla antes de Navidad… y… y creaban a manbat como regalo de cumpleaños…- frunzo el ceño, esto empieza a ser ridículo. No entiendo cómo no ha caído ya en que era una pesadilla…

-Baka, has tenido una pesadilla, deja de preocuparte… los niños están bien, yo estoy bien y nada de eso ha ocurrido…- le intento explicar, aunque se me está agotando la paciencia. Son las tres de la mañana, y cada noche es algo diferente… que si creía que no respiraba, que si me había quejado en sueños y creía que tenía una pesadilla, que si ha leído en internet no sé qué de los partos múltiples y sus complicaciones… que esté tan atento es bonito, pero que se ponga tan pesado a veces me cansa… Bueno, sabía a lo que me atenía cuando me casé con él, no iba a ser todo sexo con el hombre más atractivo de la hoja…

-Sa… Sakura chan… va… vale, pero…- tartamudea, y vuelve a mirar mi vientre con ese gesto de miedo. A ver con qué me sale…- ¿Hay alguna forma de saber antes del parto si nos saldrán psicópatas?- inspiro profundamente. Bakakandia, una montaña rusa llena de sorpresas. Como esta ridícula pregunta. Niego al aire y me tumbo mientras me cubro con mi sábana.

-Voy a dormir…- murmuro, y Naruto capta el mensaje. No más preguntas estúpidas… incluso se disculpa y me avisa de que va a hacerse una tila a la cocina, que ahora vuelve… mejor, así se calma y me deja dormir…

(Sueño de Sakura)

-Vamos Sakura, ¡un último empujón!- exclama Tsunade sama, acuclillada frente a la camilla de partos mientras Ino la asiste a un lado y Naruto toma mi mano con un rictus de sufrimiento. En cuanto a mi… Kami santo, la Biblia tenía razón, el sexo es algo terrible y te lleva al infierno. Unas horas de placer para luego estar nueve meses hinchada como un globo y ahora estar sintiendo el mayor dolor de mi puta vida. No me alisté para esto shannaro... Y tengo a un culpable en mente… Aprieto tanto la mano del baka que oigo los huesos crujir, y su cara se pone azul.

-Sa… Sakura chan… iteeee (duele)…- se queja, cohibido por el miedo, y pasa a temblar de terror cuando clavo mis jades en él, movida por el odio.

-¡Y más que te va a doler maldito baka! Kami santo, ¡esto no te lo perdono en la vida!- le grito. A ver, no es cierto, se lo acabaré perdonando, y en cierta manera estoy siendo injusta con él, pero joder, entendedme… necesito distraerme mientras mi primogénita se abre paso a través de mis entrañas para venir al mundo, y lo que más me ha entretenido siempre es quejarme de mi baka. Inspiro con fuerza, espiro, y pego un último grito.- AHHHHHHHHH

Tras unos interminables segundos de dolor, siento como cesa de golpe, y un potente llanto inunda la sala de partos. Mi hija, mi pequeña katsumi, ha venido al mundo, al fin… y estos minutos que me va a dar shina chan antes de venir él también van a ser preciados no, ¡oro puro! Soy feliz ahora mismo... Sin embargo, el gesto de Tsunade sama es extraño… ha tomado a la niña con normalidad, si, pero, por un segundo, su expresión ha sido… rara. Como de sorpresa y repulsión. Sé distinguir los gestos de mi maestra, llevo junto a ella dos décadas casi. Y ahora, aunque lo intente disimular con esa expresión neutra que usaba para recibir a los consejeros cuando era hokage, la he visto poner su cara de "necesito un trago". Por unos instantes me preocupo por la salud de mi hija, quizás ha nacido con algún problema, pero es algo confuso… su llanto suena bien, y la expresión de Naruto es de pura adoración, está incluso llorando de felicidad.

-Hola katsumi chan, soy papá. Siiii, papá…- me enternezco entre mi agotamiento al oír a mi hija parar de llorar y reír ligeramente, mientras palpa la cara de Naruto con sus manitas. No parece estar mal... Seguro que el gesto de Tsunade sama ha sido casualidad… aunque Ino… Ino no ha dicho nada desde que he parido a mi niña, absolutamente nada… solo observa… ¿qué demonios…?- ¿Quieres ir con kaa chan? ¿Si?- le pregunta mi marido a nuestra hija, y con un gesto feliz me la tiende. Yo la tomo en mis brazos con algo de nervios…- Me recuerda a su madre, Sakura chan…- suspira un emocionado Naruto, y yo me fijo detenidamente en mi hija.

Kami santo. A ver, vaya por delante: mi hija está bien, no presenta enfermedades, ni deformidades ni nada raro. Soy feliz por ello, y amo a mi hija con locura, pero… Kami santo… es fea como un puto parto. Y lo digo con uno muy reciente shannaro. Ha heredado mis ojos… eso es bueno… pero también mi frente. Joder, mi inmensa y horrenda frente que solo le gusta a mi esposo. Y a esa gigantesca frente hay que unirle un unicejo de campeonato, digno de rock lee; junto con la expresión propia de un anciano de ochenta años amargado con la vida. Y su pelo… joder, mezcla de rubio y rosa, o sea, un color marrón mierda. Tengo que hacer un esfuerzo para no gritar, solo me salen unas lágrimas de horror que mi esposo ha malinterpretado como de felicidad. Pero Tsunade sama lo ha entendido, y tragado hondo… ya sé por qué puso esa cara… y la cerda de Ino sigue en silencio, observando…

-Na… Naruto… ¿es…?- le pregunto al baka, deseando que todo sea una puta broma y que me hayan hecho el cambiazo… pero Naruto solo asiente y llora de alegría.

-Es nuestra hija Sakura chan, y es preciosa…- murmura emocionado, dejando que la niña juegue con su dedo un poco. Vale, Naruto no es objetivo… todo lo que venga de mi le encanta: mi pelo, mis ojos, mi frente, mis golpes… aghhhh, es la primera vez que odio eso, me hace sentir miserable por quedarme de piedra ante la horrible fealdad de mi primogénita…- Creo que también se parece a su bisabuela paterna… ese gesto es muy suyo, por lo que he visto en las fotos…- ¿Cuál? ¿El gesto de "qué haces respirando mi oxígeno"? Es la mirada más despectiva que he visto en mi vida… Kami santo, mucho va a tener que mejorar físicamente está niña para no acabar cuidando de su padre y soltera de por vida… Y lo peor, alguien decide dejar de observar e intervenir…

-No, es más parecida a su madre, Naruto…- comenta Ino con aparente cordialidad… que realmente es una burla cruel. Asquerosa y repugnante cerda, ya venía con el ánimo muy arriba después de parir a un niño PRECIOSO hace un par de semanas, una belleza con cada letra que tiene a media aldea babeando y a la otra media felicitando a Ino tanto que solo la falta flotar por las calles… pero ahora, viendo que yo acabo de parir al murciélago que nos contagió a todos el CoVid 19, está radiante. Voy a gritarla que borre esa sonrisa soberbia, pero una nueva contracción me devuelve a la realidad…- Y ahí viene el gemelo IDÉNTICO, frentona…- Miro aterrada a mi amiga y solo aspiro aire para una cosa…

(Fin del sueño de Sakura)

-AHHHHHHHHHH- grito con terror, despertándome de golpe en la cama. Naruto pega un bote del susto, derramando parte de su tila incluso.

-¡Sakura chan! ¿Estás bien?- me pregunta, preocupado. Vale, ahora vuelve a ser adorable que se preocupe, incluso acaricia mi vientre con rapidez para asegurarse con su chakra natural de que los niños están bien. Yo tardo unos instantes en situarme, y suspirar con fuerza.

-S… si, tran… tranquilo. Fue solo una pesadilla… una horrible y brutal pesadilla…- balbuceo, mirando al horizonte con un gesto de miedo. Naruto va a indagar, pero yo le interrumpo. Hay algo importante que quiero saber.- la… la madre de tu padre, de Minato sama… ¿Cómo era? ¿Era… guapa?- Naruto, por un instante, frunce el ceño, confuso, para luego contestar.

-Pues… a ver, por lo que vi en las fotos de mi padre de niño, era guapa… rubia, ojos azules, alta, delgada, con una sonrisa preciosa…- describe, y yo siento un alivio similar a un puñetero orgasmo… vale, Naruto viene de una interminable saga de guapos, por ese lado de la genética no debo de preocuparme…- ¿por qué lo…?

-Por nada, voy a dormir…- respondo con rapidez. No quiero explicarle mi pesadilla, que bastante mal lo he pasado ya… aunque sufro un ataque repentino de empatía.- Y… estate tranquilo con lo tuyo… en cuanto nazcan estaremos MUY atentos con nuestros hijos…- concedo, y Naruto asiente agradecido mientras sostiene su taza de tila. A ver, en parte le entiendo, aunque mi motivación es diferente: puedo soportar tener dos niños psicóticos mientras sean tan guapos como su padre… pero unos feos… shannaro, eso no, por favor…

* * *

**Y pongo la medalla de "completo" en esta historia. Una historia corta pero he logrado mi objetivo. Hacer humor sobre el incesto, la pedofilia y demas asuntos turbios sin cruzar la linea. He leido auténticas barbaridades cuando se meten estos temas, aqui yo creo que he sido habil. Como veis, todo era una pesadilla de Naruto, que esta muy estresado con el embarazo de sakura... ¿o quizas es una vision de futuro? En fin, espero que os haya gustado! **

** Y, como en cada historia que termino, agradecimientos a cada lector que ha pasado por aqui, y en particular a Enjeru Hijshikina J-san, Spardaa (saludos colega!), Adrit126, Shinasu ewuge liebe (poco a poco con evangelion, que este emcierro me esta Consumiendo T.T), honter11, CRBXMLP, ngelT, angelakexisvidal03, Mime andromeda Benetsnach, guidonani, Uzumaki Albert (un placer leerte!) y Naruto1002. Vuestros review han ayudado mucho a terminar esta historia, al cesar lo que es del cesar!**


End file.
